The Garden of Eden (Self Written Novella)
by BloodyRomance1313
Summary: Alexandria is just what she seems: a spoiled, selfish beauty with an superiority complex. One day, her father dies and leaves a will stating that she must marry another country's prince and bear an heir in one year. Luckily her husband isn't all he seems. A story of true and perfect love between two imperfect people.


_The Garden of Eden_

Chapter One: The Rose

_A tiny seed, dropped from the rugged hand of the maker, fell into the black soil. It was so tiny, but it would soon grow. The gardener gave it water, sprinkling it upon the earth. He fed the ground with bread to keep it fertile and wine to keep the ground sweet. The maker provided plenty of sunlight for the tiny seed, for he loved it._

_ The seed blossomed into a beautiful rose, the masterpiece of the garden. Its white silky petals and firm stalk were the talk of the other flowers, but alas, the rose had flaws. The rose grew thorns, so that no one could pick it or mar its beauty. The maker went to it one day and tried to touch it, but was pricked. Three drops of blood fell onto the rose petals, staining it a deep red. The flower was cursed forever. Despite its great beauty, the rose would never know true love, for it had turned away from the maker._

_ For this crime, the rose was banished from the great garden. It wandered across the barren desert, sneering at the sun that had once provided it light. The rose was guided by the hand of the maker to another land, one with shade and water, but the selfish rose refused his love again._

_ The rose wandered further from the good land the maker had provided, her petals still the same intense red they were when the blood spilled upon them. The desert wind swept her up, trying to take her to a better land, but her thorns pricked it, so the wind left her. The rose finally saw the end for herself. Water and shade had not been with her for some time, and she was very tired._

_ The rose took one of her thorns in hand and thrust it into her heart. The blood spilled from her petals onto the desert sand. The rose withered down. Nothing was left of her except a single, white petal…_

Chapter Two: Birth and Bloom

She was born in the spring. A beautiful bud delivered from on high to the king and queen of Selstar, a country far away. They were happy to finally have an heir, but their joy was not to last. The queen died shortly after the child's birth, due to unforeseen complications. The king later grew dreadfully sick and soon became bedridden.

The king pondered for weeks on end about what to do after his passing. A woman alone could not rule Selstar. However, with no relatives in nearby countries and no high-ranking relatives to speak of, there was truly no one suitable to wed his daughter. The situation was truly maddening. Still, one option came to mind. To the north there was a country surrounded by mountains and bordered by the sea. Though the land was sparse of both populous and farming communities, they were well-endowed with skilled craftsmen and generals alike. It was truly a barbaric country; nonetheless they had a war party which could conquer other lands to gain wealth. Selstar had little to no formal army other than the royal guard, so some protection could be worth the price of his daughter's sanctity.

It was on a blustery August night that a messenger on horseback was dispatched. With him, was a parchment bearing the kings royal peacock seal. The messenger formally requested the signature of the King of Krystali, which would form an unbreakable pact to bond their first (and only) children in marriage upon the eve of his death.

Three days passed before the messenger returned with the pact, stamped with the seal of the lion and signed with the hand of a man near illiterate-but it was done. The king set the parchment aside on his chest of drawers and called in his daughter.

Soon enough a darling little blonde beauty stepped into the lowly-lit room. The king was seated, propped up by some pillows on his bed; he patted an empty place on the bed beside him. The girl, who was barely more than seven hands high, walked over and sat docilely beside her father. The king rubbed his calloused and trembling hands through his grey, thinning hair. His daughter, Alexandria Rose, gazed up at him curiously with her big brown eyes. The patriarch smiled gently and patted her head.

"My darling little rose, I need to speak with you about something," he began softly.

"Yes, what is it father?" asked the girl, not curiously but still with a bit of bounce.

"Ever since your mother died I have been worried about your future. Now, with my health being as poor as it is I must secure your future. I have arranged for a pact to marry you to the Prince of Krystali, the only heir to the throne. The King of Krystali has agreed to it, and when I die you shall be married as soon as possible. To ensure the future of both of our thrones and the lineage of our blood you must produce an heir within a year or risk being banished forever. Do you understand?"

The girl bit her pink lip softly. She flicked her gaze around the room, making out the shadows and shapes of the fancy furniture all about her. To be forced out of such a lifestyle was cruel and unusual, but the word of the king was law.

"Yes father, I understand."

So it was that the girl grew up within the walls of the castle, as was the custom. The people, upon seeing her at the castle church or on formal occasions, often remarked about how beautiful and graceful she was. This much was true. Alexandria was of average height with blonde curls that fell past her waist and passionate brown eyes. Her lips were full and stained a deep red. Most people noted that Alexandria Rose had full breasts, a thin waist, and small hips, making her an ideal Selstarian woman.

It was no surprise, then, that the princess was popular with the men among her nation. Although she was promised, many men hoped of winning her heart in order to gain a lovely wife or a claim to the throne. Selstar had many rich and handsome nobles to offer and Alexandria courted them all in turn. She was not very attached to any of them, save one, whose name was Thomas Amizor.

Most days Alexandria would wander around the castle before and after her daily lessons and other tedious princess duties. She had by now, after sixteen years, memorized every detail of the castle. It was all carved of white marble with high pillars supporting the tall ceilings with detailed tresses etched in gold. Each of the windows was made of the smoothest glass lined with gold and framed with rich red shades. The castle itself consisted of the Great Room, which was a large square room in the exact middle of the castle. To the west was a series of towers and halls; the tallest of the towers was, of course, for Alexandria Rose. To the east of the Great Room was another complex of halls and rooms bordered by the stables and the servant's quarters. There was no reason to ever leave the castle, and Alexandria never did.

By far the most tedious portion of the princess' day was her tutoring session. Alexandria reported to the library, a massive room in the western portion of the castle, for her hour long session. The musty stench of books alone was unbearable, but her tutor made things so much worse. He was a spindly old man with awful breath that loved to drone on and on about whatever topic entered his head. In the end, although her tutor was a well-learnt man, he did not manage to teach the young princess anything. She hardly knew anything about her country, could only write her name, and could only read the simplest of words.

It was in her dancing and singing lessons in which Princess Alexandria excelled. She was as graceful as a swan and her body moved as fluidly as water. Her tutors would stand in awe and wonder at how beautiful she was as she twirled around in her pink dresses. Similarly, her voice instructor was enamored with the way her voice carried to the trees. Alexandria had the song of a sparrow in her heart.

On a cold wintery night, the king suffered a terrible fit in which he seized and projected blood. His darling daughter sat with him the entire night, tending to his every need, for she loved him so. When the king had improved some, he sent Alexandria to her room for some rest. It was on that day that he ordered her wedding dress be made.

Chapter Three: Thomas Amizor

Indeed the gentleman that had captured most of the spoiled princess' heart was called Thomas Amizor, successor to the noble House of Amizor. Thomas was the five-and-tenth man to be born to the noble bloodline and he was not a disappointment in the least. By the age of ten, Thomas had successfully completed is scholarly training and continued on to be knighted by the age of twenty. Alexandria herself had knighted him. She was only a little bud then, but one-and-ten years of age, but she was still lovely and intoxicating.

Thomas was of a quiet and serene nature, hardly ever saying a word. However, if he were to speak one could bet that it would be something quite intelligent. The man was well-spoken and noble, never letting his emotions worm their way into his speech. Alexandria liked his calm and pleasant demeanor, but it was his tales of wonder that she enjoyed the most.

On sunny afternoons, Alexandria would allow Thomas to meet her in the rose garden, her own personal garden. The garden was situated just outside of the castle study, from which one could see the beautiful flowers from the study's windows. There was, in the middle of the garden, a pond with water lilies and small aquatic animals. Near the pond bloomed every kind of flower one could imagine, but the majority of the space was dedicated to Alexandria's precious roses, red of course. Off to the east of the garden, under a trellis, was a small guilt table with two small chairs. It was at this particular table that Alexandria met Thomas for tea.

Under the shade of the trellis adorned with roses, Alexandria would sit in dewy-eyed wonder as Thomas spoke to her about the outside world. He described his large estate, a brown brick building encased with ivy and surrounded by large tracks of land, which was not far off from the castle. Often, Thomas would speak of his trading business, which he had inherited from his father. Upon his marriage, the man was to be proclaimed a true lord in front of the nobility of Selstar, but for now he was only Thomas Amizor.

Alexandria Rose often marveled at how interesting the outside world seemed. There were scores of people, new houses and lands, different plants and animals; it all seemed vast and magnificent. Could it all be as wonderful as it sounded? Or perhaps was it as amazing as Thomas' beauty? Perhaps not, for Thomas was certainly good-looking.

The man of Amizor possessed dusky blonde hair that fell in sweeps around his grey eyes and fair skin. He was taller than Alexandria, but not by much, and well-built but not muscled. According to Selstarian traditions and culture, he was perfect by all standards. If only she were not engaged…she should surely be happy with Thomas.

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in mid-summer season when Alexandria last saw Thomas, in good faith anyways. They were at the little table drinking a blend of tea made by the rose petals in the garden with some other herbs the servants had gathered. Thomas was speaking in his honey-smooth voice and Alexandria stroked her teacup, listening intently.

"The last of the pear shipment was sent out the day before last. I expect that it will bring in a good profit from Krystali, assuming it arrives there safely. Going through the mountains is dangerous business, but sea travel takes far too long; besides, those Krystalites guard their water like sharks. Anyhow, those barbarians need the fruit as we require there metal work and such. I suppose trade with those monsters is more than inevitable; it cannot be helped. Furthermore—"

Thomas was cut off by a servant who ran hurriedly to the princess and bowed three times in a hasty manor.

"Whatever is this about? Why the unpleasantries?" Alexandria asked in a high voice, standing as she did so.

The servant gazed up at her, panting loudly.

"Your father, the king, is dead."

Chapter Four: End and Beginning

_When Father dies…_

Those words hung in the back of her mind all these years. Only now did it finally come to pass. Like any simple being, death was inevitable. It was with a heavy heart that Alexandria buried her father this morning. Like any good daughter, she had taken care of him as best a princess could, but it was for naught. The papers, which held his will, were brought forth before the public to be read aloud.

Alexandria shivered in her black dress. The neckline was square and sat below her collarbone, leaving all the skin above it to freeze in the wet air. Her dark veil was pushed back and covered her voluptuous golden curls. Her lips were painted a deep red, and they were fixed in a pout. Her lacey black gloves held a draw-string purse made of dark velvet. The people around her had been dressed in black attire as well to show how much they already missed the king. From above stood Alexandria and a public official, who held the will fast in his hands. With a cough, he began to read her father's words from the twisting shapes of the characters.

"'My people:

It has been a good life. I will pray for you all in heaven and grant you all my eternal blessing. Prior to my passing, I have had a will made that will clear up the political confusion in the air. My daughter, my sweet Alexandria, will take the throne…'"

A glorious shout arouse from the masses down below. Alexandria smiled and gave them a gentle wave to show her gratitude. The public official rolled his dark eyes, rubbed his temples, and then pressed forward when the shouting had ceased.

"'That is, she will take the throne when she has been married. Do not get your hopes up my men, she has been promised, as many of you well knew. Alexandria is to marry Prince Seaspian of Krystali. Upon my death, I have sent out a messenger to tell the King of Krystali that they may come here. When Alexandria and Seaspian are wed, the throne will be theirs. However, if they do not produce a legitimate heir before the season is out, the throne will pass down to the next of kin and they both shall be banished,'" the public official made this last sentence more forceful than the others.

Alexandria's eyes lit up in shock. Such horrid news! How could any father marry off his only child to a total savage and threaten her with banishment? Deep down she had hoped her father would revoke that silly bequest, but he had not…even after all these years. The marble balcony began to blur and the public official began to fade. Alexandria bobbed her head and ran inside the castle in a haze of emotions. The public official remained outside on the balcony, tapping the scroll on the handrail. The people eventually cleared out from underneath the balcony as the rain began to drizzle down. Finally, even the public official was forced to go home.

A rainstorm started up outside. Alexandria sat on her window lattice and watched the raindrops fall from the grey sky above her. She had changed into her nightshift and was combing her blonde hair, staring out her bedroom window.

Up until that day, Alexandria had led a remarkable luxurious lifestyle. Her country was prosperous and the people were happy. Her father had taken care of all the political affairs and left the princess to do as she pleased. All was as it should be.

Alexandria had never left the castle. Why would she? The castle was enormous consisting of the marble building they lived in with over four wings and three thousand rooms, the gardens, the stables, the riding pastures, the servant's quarters, and the courtyard made up what she knew as "the castle". Suitors would come to call on her daily, bearing many gifts. They would escort her to the garden and treat her as they should treat a lady, with utmost class. She had never been lonely or sad a day in her life.

The royal duty of a princess was to be graceful, poised, and above all beautiful. Alexandria had been charming since the day she was born. Her duties as princess were beyond accomplished. Therefore, the only thing she had to do was marry and produce an heir one day. That day had come.

Alexandria had heard terrible stories about people from Krystali. She also knew stories about their so-called "prince". After the revolt against her grandfather, the northern half of then-Selstar became Krystali. They elected a leader named Krystailus, who was Seaspian's grandfather. All of the royals lived in near poverty, just like the rest of their people.

Their "prince" Seaspian also had a history. He was known to be a fearsome warrior and brilliant general. He had lead part of a group in the Battle of Lion Scar where Krystali gained their independence when he was only eight. He also had a legacy with women. That prince was known to be a womanizer, but he did not keep a harem because of the royal's financial situation.

There were still other rumors that labeled him as ruthless as his father. Alexandria had heard that they could kill just by looking at someone and that they ate the hearts of the general's they had defeated. How could her father marry her to such a scary man? The very idea was inconceivable! Still…

Alexandria called a servant to her quarters. A small maid walked in and promptly bowed to the princess. Alexandria nodded curtly, acknowledging the woman, and ordered:

"Take a quill and paper and write as I tell you to:

I wish to have a notice issued. Princess Alexandria Rose will no longer see her suitors, and wishes them farewell. If any suitor comes to the castle, they will immediately be dismissed.

That is all. You may go now," Alexandria said somberly

The door clicked shut as the maid walked out. Alexandria tossed her golden brush across the room and watched as it skittered across the marble floor. She went to her vanity and stared in the looking-glass. A tear slipped down her cheek. The princess turned away from her reflection and tossed herself onto the huge canopy bed behind her, sobbing loudly. The rain continued to pour outside, but none of it ever touched Alexandria Rose.

Alexandria awoke before the sun the next morning, which was odd. Shrugging, the typically lazy princess got out of bed and called in a maid. The tiny girl came in and helped Alexandria Rose into her corsets and a light pink dress with hoopskirts. Her hair she left down, but had the maid tie in a few pink ribbons and placed a golden diadem on her head. Gazing at herself in the looking-glass, Alexandria promised herself that she was going to enjoy her last day of freedom.

The rain had watered her roses quite nicely. Alexandria was enjoying her lovely roses in the full sunlight of her garden. All of the roses were a deep red color and they could only be cared for by the most skilled of gardeners, (the thorns held poison.) The princess took in their scent, fecund in the sticky air. She sat down carefully on a bench partly in the shade and studied the bloom across from her.

The bloom was a deep red hue and absolutely perfect in every way. Its petals caught the dim light and used the shadows to create depth within the layers of petals. Raindrops slid slowly down on the bottommost petals, sparkling when the light touched them. Alexandria began to cry softly, feeling absolutely sorry for herself. Her tears of self-pity fell into her lap and vanished into the fabric. A footstep sounded behind her.

"Hello miss? Are you alright? I heard you weeping so I…." the voice said.

Alexandria looked up. It was a man, a very handsome man. He was tall and very muscular. His hair was long and colored brown, a rich hue. His face was ruddy and beaten, but defined, like his muscles. The man was garbed in a simple white shirt, open in the front to reveal his chest, and trousers with leather boots. The thing the princess noticed most about him was his stunning blue eyes.

"I am fine stranger," Alexandria Rose said cordially enough, but with a touch of iciness.

To her surprise, the stranger began to laugh.

"Ha-ha, stranger you say? I would have addressed myself as 'Handsome and Charming Stranger'," chortled the man in a deep voice.

"Well then Sir 'Handsome and Charming Stranger' my title is Princess Alexandria Rose, heir to the Selstarian Throne," Alexandria giggled in a light tone.

The man's actions and tone seemed to change instantaneously. He chewed his lip nervously, seeming to search for the words that would convey his message properly. Alexandria stood up and tilted her head, attempting to regain his full attention.

"You are my fiancé," breathed the man.

Alexandria looked at him quizzically, cocking a thin eyebrow.

"I am to be married to a prince, the Prince of Krystali. Surely you are not he…"

To her horror, the man nodded. Alexandria's breathing grew ragged. This man, this large and intimidating beast was the monster son of that bloody-devil. He was trying to get to her, to trick her into liking him so that he could use and abuse her. That demon! The princess began to weep again, hot tears pouring fresh down her face. The princess stood up in front of the man suddenly. She punched the man in the gut, (which was just below her head), and bolted back into the castle.

Her last day of freedom was spent locked in her room, feeling utterly sorry for herself.

Chapter Five: Meetings of Dread

The sun shone through the window behind the bed, stirring Alexandria as she dozed. Alexandria called in the maids. They bowed to her, and she gave a quick nod in return. Alexandria stood up and yawned, removing her nightshift. The maids clothed her with an under shirt and shorts before starting on her corset. The pink laces were fastened tightly around the loops by one maid while the others continued to busy about, grabbing several dresses and skirts to place on the princess. Alexandria stood perfectly still, back erect.

When they had clothed her properly, Alexandria sat down at her vanity, dismissing all but one maid. The maid stroked her blonde hair into a high bun with lose curls hanging from it. Roses and pearl clips were placed in the bun. Alexandria stared at herself in the looking-glass, admiring the pink dress that flattered her curves. With a wave of her hand she dismissed the maid.

Alexandria stood up and exited the room, nodding to the two guardsmen outside her door. She walked quietly down the halls in her rather tall heels, trying not to be noticed. Alexandria made her way down to the Great Hall in the center of the marble castle. She seated herself at the wooden tables and waited for a royal announcement. Finally, after what felt like years of waiting, a small man came into the room. He bowed and began to read the announcement.

"His royal Highness the Bloody-Black Knight and his son Prince Seaspian are currently waiting outside the gates, requesting permission to enter."

(It was here that Alexandria noticed that the small man did not refer to the King by his royal name but rather his bloody nickname. All for the better.)

"Let them in," Alexandria breathed, sealing her doom.

Alexandria's back was perfectly straight in the chair, freezing up from the tension she felt. Her diamond earrings quivered with her quick breaths, taken against the restriction of her corset. A knock from the southern door echoed in the hall. The door clicked open. Alexandria stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair down. Into the room stepped a dark man, with looming features. Alexandria looked up at him; he was surely taller than any tree and at least double her height. Behind him, another man came in. He was shorter, considerably, but still far taller than Alexandria.

"Greetings your highnesses," Alexandria stuttered.

The taller man looked down upon her. He was dressed in dark clothes and silver armor with a flowing dark cape. There was no doubt about it in Alexandria's mind who he was. This man was the Bloody-Black Knight. This man was a killer.

"I return you greeting, tiny princess," the Bloody-Black Knight bowed, flashing his dark blue eyes from underneath the blackness of his hair.

Alexandria smiled at him, but it was forced and fake. The other man, the Prince Seaspian, stepped into her vision. He had chestnut hair that was cut above his eyes and the rest was tucked back into a tail. His eyes were similar to his fathers, but a much kinder tone of blue. He was thickly built, but when he moved to kiss her hand, his motions were very feminine and graceful. A shiver went down Alexandria's spin as he kissed her hand. She drew back her arm and gave a weak smile.

"I welcome you to my home, Prince Seaspian," Alexandria said cordially, without the slightest bit of emotion.

The prince looked startled at first. Her coolness was not hospitable, but not angry or hateful either. It was as if she were talking to an animal of some sort. The prince ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you Princess Alexandria Rose," Seaspian winked at her.

Alexandria gulped; startled that he had been so bold with her. She grinned again and twisted a piece of honey blonde hair in her hand.

"Would you like to have me call the servants? They can show you to your proper rooms," Alexandria suggested.

"That will not be necessary for me," the Bloody-Black Knight said in a gravely tone. "I am leaving now for my country, there is work I need to take care of. Goodbye Princess Alexandria Rose."

With a quick bow and whirl of his cape, the Bloody-Black Knight departed. Alexandria was left utterly alone, in a room, with Prince Seaspian….Oh dear.

Alexandria flashed a smile at the man and turned to leave. Seaspian took a step in his brown leather boots and reached out for her. He caught her arm and held it fast. Alexandria whipped around in a fury. Her features turned red. The thorn had been shown to the man.

"Unhand me this instant! No one defiles the body of a royal princess," Alexandria shrieked.

The man cocked a thick brown eyebrow. Alexandria's eyes grew and she squirmed in his grip, but was no match for him. His blue eyes seared her soul, blinding her momentarily with their beauty. Alexandria snapped out of it and again asked to be released. Seaspian let her go, but only for a fleeting second. Alexandria tried for the door, but it would not budge. Alexandria then ran to the other side of the Great Hall, but was backed into a corner by Seaspian.

"What do you want from me?" sobbed Alexandria desperately, her hands pressed against the marble wall behind her.

"Tomorrow, you will become my wife. I fully intend to take on every duty that comes along with being your husband. I do not mean just being king, I intend to be your husband in every way," Seaspian said in a deep voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alexandria whimpered.

"I have heard you have many suitors; I have also heard that you called them off but believe me, if I ever saw them they would die by my sword without a moment's hesitation. Are we clear?"

"What about all of your women?" Alexandria asked, regaining her spunk.

"'My women' as you so blatantly put it, were nothing more than temporary visitors. You will be my wife and because I value that, I will take no concubines. You will be meal enough for me."

Alexandria was about to respond that she was no scrap of meat, therefore she was not a meal, but Seaspian had already seized the moment. He kissed her hard upon the mouth, not at all like the sweet little kisses given to her by the courtly gentlemen who had come to call on her. His lips were dry and forceful, his tongue almost choking her. Alexandria pushed against him. Normally, she would not have been enough force to move him, however Seaspian drawing back anyway. The man wiped his mouth with his green sleeve and grinned devilishly.

"Good day princess," said the man.

With that he was gone, left to wander the other parts of the castle. Alexandria fell to the floor, sobbing relentlessly. That man was vicious and cruel and his skin was so tan! Oh the horrors she had endured today. Her cheek rested against the cool stone. That man would never touch her again. Never!

An evil thought crossed her mind. That man had no power over her, Selstar's beautiful princess. In fact, it was she who should hold power over him. He was marrying to own _her_ kingdom. Alexandria snickered. This man was not going to dictate her actions. She would see her suitors, but not all at once nor all that she had seen previously. This time, she would see only one, the best of the best. It was time to make a letter to her handsomest suitor, Thomas Amizor, Duke of Preous.

Seaspian met his father in the stables before his father was to depart back for Krystali. The king, tall as any tree and dark as any shadow, sat atop his horse, a black steed with blazing red eyes. Seaspian stood next to his own steed, Bludkaa, a brown stallion with hints of black.

"What do you plan to do once you return home father?" the boy asked.

"I plan to do as I ought to: stay within our borders and control the people from inside," the king responded vaguely and seemingly uninterested.

"And once I am coroneted?" Seaspian tried again.

"Nothing. You see my boy: an alliance would only create an unsettling feeling. We will rule separately," the Bloody-Black Knight snapped the reigns of his horse and forced it into a trot.

"Farewell then father," Seaspian waved, his voice stone cold.

The Bloody-Black Knight made no response, but galloped forward out of the big wooden gates that led to the plains just outside of the castle. Seaspian frowned, his face furrowing. Part of him wished that his father would stay and marry that prissy little brat himself, Seaspian only wanted to go back to his many well-wishing female friends. That little snip had no right to act so cold to her future husband. Seaspian clicked his tongue. That girl had better learn to submit to him now, or face the consequences later.

Chapter Six: Secret Revealed

Alexandria sent out a small letter, written by one of her maids, to Thomas Amizor. It stated simply that she wished to see him tonight in the safety and privacy of her own rose garden. She had said that she wanted to speak with him alone and not to worry about the new proclamation for her old suitors to stay away from the castle. She was giddy with excitement. Oh to see that man again!

The princess danced around her sunlight room joyfully, spinning in her dress. She daintily picked up a golden brush and began to stroke her long golden curls. Alexandria Rose stared at her reflection in the looking-glass. She possessed a round face with high cheekbones and skin that glowed with health. What could possibly improve her complexion?

When she was finished brushing her hair, Alexandria sashayed across her room and went out onto the small balcony. A sure breeze swept across her shoulders, embracing her as Seaspian had that morning. She shivered suddenly; what a horrid thought indeed. To improve her souring mood, Princess Alexandria began to sing a lilting ballad. Her notes raised to the skies and drew birds of a feather towards her outstretched hand.

"Dancing in my palm,

Little one-step fairy,

Dream on; dream on,

For tomorrow will be all dreary."

Alexandria finished her tune, bid her birds farewell, and stepped inside.

Dusk swept across the land. A dim fog crept across the shadows and a faint wind whispered in the night. Alexandria slipped on a black cape over her dress and crept out the back wing to the rose garden. A fog had spun itself around the roses, making it so that Alexandria could only see just in front of her. Then she heard a voice, calling out to her.

"Alexandria?" it said quietly.

She burst forward, the hood of her cape coming off and her blonde hair flying in a tizzy behind her. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. She leapt into Thomas' arms, his slim arms, and felt his firm body. Thomas was only a hand or so taller than herself with short dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes. He always smelled of old parchment and musty books. Alexandria buried herself in his sleeve. Thomas carried her over to a bench where they sat down, covered in a patch of roses.

"Well, did you meet him? Your husband I mean…" Thomas spoke in a hushed tone.

"Did I ever!" Alexandria spat, aggravated, "He was tan and very tall and he was rugged and, and a northerner!"

Thomas chuckled softly. Alexandria may not have the speech of a scholar, but she was still so cute. He put his arm gently around her and she rested her head on his chest. Tears dripped onto his jacket. Working quickly, Thomas pulled out a soft handkerchief and handed it to her. Alexandria crumbled it up in her hand and dabbed the corners of it on her eyes ever so gently. Thomas sat perfectly still, his soft face glowing softly in the moonlight. Alexandria raised her head from his chest and faced him.

"Kiss me," she begged.

"Alexandria, I do not think that-" Thomas started.

"Kiss me now!" she grabbed onto his shirt and shook him.

Thomas placed a hand gently under Alexandria's chin. His lips hardly touched hers. Alexandria pressed harder and harder against him, almost knocking him over. Thomas did not put up a fight; he went with whatever she did. Alexandria did not give him any time to breath; she pressed him further and further until both of them fell off the bench. A heavy thump was audible.

"Come now princess, you had better go in and get some rest," Thomas said gently, helping the princess up.

Alexandria felt slightly shamed about how she had acted. She folded her arms around herself. Thomas kissed her lightly on the forehead before departing, vanishing mysteriously into the rose bushes. Alexandria drew up the hood of her cape, carefully tucking her easily recognizable blonde hair into the hood. The darkness was already starting to fade. The fog over the roses was lifting. Alexandria did not have much time to make it into the castle.

Alexandria made her way through the garden into the castle and followed the stairs up to her room. She shut the door behind her, threw off her cape and gave a sigh of relief. She walked over towards her bed and saw-

"Seaspian?!" Alexandria gasped.

"Hello my darling princess, where have you been?" Seaspian sneered.

Alexandria backed away from the bed, terrified. Seaspian got off the bed, his huge booted feet clapping the marble floor. Her brown eyes grew big and her lashes fluttered rapidly. Seaspian's thick eyebrows sat upon his lofty brow, his blue eyes narrowing. Alexandria hit the corner of the marble castle. Her breathing became short and quick. Seaspian trapped her against the wall by putting his arms up and leaning forward. His face was but a breath away from her own; she shuddered. Alexandria glanced into his blue eyes, which were now a stormy sea of rage. She began to whimper pitiably.

Seaspian glared at the girl. With all of her sad tears it was obvious that her defense mechanism was crying. That little tramp had tangled with the wrong man, and she was going to pay. How dare she break his only rule? All she had to do was give him her loyalty, that was all. Sadly, Alexandria could not even do that. Seaspian studied her low top, her curly blonde hair, and most of all her delicate breasts. Alexandria's chest rose and fell quickly, her terror showing. Seaspian stooped down and stared her right in the eyes.

"Where were you?" Seaspian growled.

"O-out…in the gar-garden…taking a midnight stroll," Alexandria stammered.

"Really….well I will have to ask again, but this time I am going to ask your body," Seaspian said.

Alexandria cried out the moment he touched her. Seaspian touched the nape of her neck with his index finger, sliding it down her back. Bumps formed on her arms and down her back. His touch was unbearable. Seaspian loomed over her, like a shadow over a tiny flower. Alexandria wriggled out of the corner, slipping past him. Reaching quickly, Seaspian grabbed the waistband of her skirt. He held it tightly, holding her up in the air. Alexandria kicked and squealed, but to no avail.

"Oh please let me go! Let me go you monster or I will have you killed!" Alexandria spat.

"You need me remember? You need a child sired by me, as I need you for the kingdom. As soon-to-be partners, we must realize that we need each other. All I ask for is your loyalty. Now, where were you tonight?" he pressed.

"In the rose garden!" she shrieked.

"With whom? Answer me or I will not put you down," Seaspian said.

"My friend Thomas!"

"Your friend or a suitor? I saw you Alexandria; you cannot deny it now! You have broken your promise and for that, the man must die."

"No, please, I beg of you, spare the man!" Alexandria wept pitifully.

Seaspian carried Alexandria over to the bed by her waistband. She dropped onto the fluffy thing, bouncing back up upon impact. Seaspian crawled over her, pinning her arms down to the bed. Alexandria began to weep again, crying so pitifully that Seaspian climbed off her and instead held her in his arms.

"We will be partners. No one must ever come between that," he whispered.

Alexandria sat still, too stunned for any kind of response. She watched carefully as the man departed from her chambers. She still felt his touch on her skin, that horrid touch. Still, when he whispered into her ear it gave her chills. Whether or not she liked it, she could not tell. Seaspian had overstepped his bounds, true, but something about him was not as obvious as she thought previously. Alexandria rested her head against the soft pillow…and fell asleep.

Chapter Seven: Tear-History

Seaspian sat in his chambers. His broad chest gleamed in the moonlight, torn by scars and bruises from his father's beatings. The prince closed his eyes momentarily and his mind brought him back to his horrible history. His finger gently touched a scar running under his jaw. His father had cut him with a sword when Seaspian had failed to beat him in a sparring match. Another scar scared most of his chest—a reminder of the day he staked his very life to protect his darling mother.

His mother was the only servant in their run-down castle. Every morning she worked from dawn until dusk, so much that you could see her bones. Not only did she clean every surface of the polished black marble the castle was constructed of, Mary also tended to the horses and other stable animals and to their small garden. In her free moments she stitched tapestries for the castle or to sell.

When the day turned to darkness, the queen would often prepare herself. She knew that her husband was coming home, either from a battle or from a tavern. Either possibility would mean her suffering. In the calls of night, Mary would wait up for her husband in their master bedroom, her eyes weary from a full day. The creature would storm in and toss his sword and ale mug aside. Seaspian recalled the screams of his mother as she was struck over and over on her face and frail body until the monster fell asleep.

When the Bloody-Black Knight finally drifted off to sleep, Mary would dutifully remove his armor and set it to the side of the bed. Then, she would tuck the man into bed as a mother would as child. Mary, loving as she was, would stroke his raven locks and kiss his sharp, pale cheek, before heading out into the hall.

Seaspian often saw his mother wandering the halls at night, as if she were a sort of living-dead. In her nightshift and her bundled shawl, she would wander up and down the dark corridors, with only a flickering candle flame to light her way.

When the monster was not gathering his knights for battle or talking strategy at the tavern, he was instructing his son in the ways of the knight. By age seven, Seaspian could wield a lance and sword quite well and also was an excellent rider and archer. He had no choice in the matter, however. If the boy did not perfect his drills or training techniques, he was whipped severely by his monster of a father.

At the tender age of eight, Seaspian was ordered to lead a group of soldiers into the Battle of LionScar. His men followed him through the mountains, with their treacherously deep snows and drifts, to the plains and through the fields to the Selstarian castle itself, where the battle took place. When Seaspian returned over a month later to his home, he found his mother dead and buried, with no word from his father about the happenings.

After his mother's death, Seaspian was without love. He had tried so desperately to fill the void with the visits of women, but nothing quite satisfied. Alexandria, however trite she appeared to be, was just the woman to fill that void. Although she was against him, Seaspian would have no other, he was determined to. Seaspian lay down on the bed, placed his head on the pillow…and dreamed.

_A lion lay in a field of leaves, his blood splattered about. The golden-brown creature licked his deep wounds in an attempt to heal himself. It was all for naught, and the lion knew it. Suddenly, a brilliant white peacock stood before him. She cocked her head at him and her deep brown eyes widened. The lion growled grumpily in order to scare off the annoying little bird. The peacock did not budge, but merely shuffled her white wings. The lion tried once more to be rid of the creature and snapped his jaw at her._

_ The peacock flew back momentarily, showing off her iridescent body that shimmered amongst the leaves. From out of nowhere, the bird produced a deep red rose. Held fast in its beak, the peacock brought the flower down upon the lion. She laid it on his wounds. The rose shimmered and began to heal the wounds. The lion stood up happily and licked the peacock with much fervor. The bird shook her head in disgust and took to flight._

_ The lion followed. Deep down inside he knew that he would follow that bird until the end of time. It had the gift of the rose._

Chapter Eight: Riding Out

Alexandria was shaken awake by Seaspian the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the vague figure above her. Through the drawn curtains she could see a slip of grey light. It was hardly morning. Seaspian loomed over her, clothed in a puffy white shirt and a brown leather vest. He was smiling.

"Get dressed quickly and wear the boots and clothes I have found for you," he whispered.

"Why?" Alexandria whined, rubbing her eyes.

"You are going horseback riding with me," Seaspian grinned, holding out her clothes.

"Very well, I will call a servant to lace my corset for me," Alexandria said briskly.

"No, they are sleeping, change yourself," Seaspian ordered.

"I need help to lace my corset!" she said shrilly.

"Then I will do it."

Seaspian left no open room for debate. Alexandria fumbled through her dressing. First she changed into her morning shift with her lacy bottoms underneath. Then Alexandria picked up her corset and put it to her waist. When it came time to lace her corset, Alexandria found that Seaspian was a marvelous lacer, far better than even her maids. Alexandria put on a puffy shirt over the corset, covering up the skin that Seaspian had been staring at. After that came the riding vest, pants and boots. Alexandria had no time to comb her wildly curly hair, instead it was braided and tied off with a bit of ribbon.

"Where did you learn to lace so proficiently?" Alexandria inquired.

Seaspian smiled wryly.

"Many of my women needed the same help every morning."

Upon Seaspian's order, the two slipped out of the castle and to the stables. When they arrived, Seaspian showed Alexandria his stallion. Alexandria marveled at it, but was very frightened too. It stood far taller than she, with flaming eyes and a rippling black-brown coat. Seaspian then brought out a slightly smaller horse with a slim build. The coat was pure white and the saddle and bridle were already assembled. The man took Alexandria in his arms and hoisted her onto the saddle.

"This horse is called Diadem, get to know her," he said, mounting his own horse.

Alexandria gripped the bridle reigns tightly in her hands, so much that they turned a ghastly white. She struggled to maintain balance, even at a standstill. Seaspian rolled his eyes and trotted forward on Bludkaa. He halted the beast next to Alexandria's so that he could instruct her better.

"Alright, you must have a firm hand with her, show her who is in charge. Sit up straight and tall. Good. Now lean forward slightly, not that much. Okay, better. Flick the reigns and give her a kick. Lead her out of the gate and into the fields."

Alexandria did just that. She gave Diadem a stern kick. The horse jolted forward with a burst of speed. Alexandria, caught off-guard, let go of the reigns. She held fast to the saddle, praying for her life to continue. Seaspian chortled and spurred Bludkaa on.

Alexandria was still hanging on to the wretched horse. It sped down the hill and through the fields of long grass on towards the meadows. Seaspian was right behind her. He kicked Bludkaa several times to get Bludkaa into a full dash. His horse quickly overtook Alexandria's. Seaspian grabbed the reigns of the beast and halted it. Alexandria slammed forward on the horse.

"Ouf!" she cried.

Seaspian laughed and picked her up by her waist. He set her on his lap. Alexandria blushed fiercely and watched as he slapped Diadem. Diadem, upon impact, galloped back to the stables, merry as could be. Alexandria remained on Seaspian's lap, dangling quite embarrassed.

"Well now, let us not let that silly little horse spoil our fun. Come Alexandria, I have something to show you."

Alexandria shifted herself to a seating position on the man's lap, careful not to fall off. Seaspian kicked the horse hard on its sides. Alexandria fell back onto his chest. In attempt not to fall off, Alexandria threw her arms around Seaspian's burly neck. Seaspian held the reigns in one hand, and switched the job of his other hand from the reigns to holding the princess' waist. Alexandria held fast to him as they galloped forward, into the woods. Upon entering, Seaspian slowed Bludkaa down to a trot.

"What was-" Alexandria began.

"Hush now princess, we have reached the place I wanted to show you. I found it on our way over to the castle. I thought it would be a quaint vacation away from the castle," Seaspian smiled at her.

Alexandria blushed and turned away, feeling his eyes on the back of her neck.

"This is my first time outside of the castle," Alexandria admitted quietly.

"Well then I shall be sure to make it worthwhile for you, hmm?"

Alexandria giggled, then blushed suddenly. She removed her arms from around his neck.

"I am sorry," she said.

"You need not be," Seaspian whispered in her ear.

Alexandria felt chills run up and down her spine again. That whisper! She tried to ignore it and focus on something else. The forest was amazing in the soft morning light. A mist hung around the green lives and broad trees. Pink flowers dotted the forest floor, breaking the stripes of brown and green. Seaspian halted Bludkaa and tied the reigns to a nearby tree. He then helped the princess down, gripping her tiny waist.

Seaspian then took Alexandria by the hand, walking her through the leaves and bushes. They came upon a knoll, overlooking the landscape of green grass with small houses. The sun was just breaking over the horizon, yellows and oranges breaking through the mist of the early morning. Birds flew through the sky, honking and chirping nosily as they did so. Alexandria's head fell back against Seaspian's broad chest. She let it remain there, and so did he.

"You were right Seaspian, we are to be partners anyway, and we may as well get along. Thank you for showing me this," Alexandria forced a smile, her blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face.

"We should probably be getting back, there are preparations for the wedding that need to be attended to," Seaspian stood up.

"Wait!" Alexandria jumped up, "I am truly sorry about last night, but you will spare him, right?"

Seaspian stared forward. His eyes were a steely cold blue, but they quickly softened. He turned to Alexandria and placed a thumb under her chin. Alexandria feared he may try to kiss her again, but he did not. Instead, he ran his right hand through the front of her blonde hair.

"I will spare him, but only if you discontinue seeing that man."

"I promise."

"And in return I will gain something from you," Seaspian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Alexandria pressed a hand against his chest.

"I will ask for it in time, if you wish. Or I can take it now," Seaspian circled her, like a vulture hunting his prey.

"What is it?" Alexandria laughed playfully.

"All I require is a kiss from a pretty maiden…"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. A breeze blew softly and tugged at her light, billowy shirt and long curls.

"You are a northerner and I am-" Alexandria bit her tongue, realizing what she had just said.

"I understand," Seaspian turned away from her, cut deeply by her words.

"No, no, I was wrong Seaspian! Northerners are not bad people. Soon both our peoples will be united…like us," Alexandria held onto the cuff of Seaspian's shirt.

Seaspian did not smile at her; instead, he took her hand gently in his and led her back to his horse. Alexandria let herself to be led by him, a show of her earnest wish to get along, be friends, and her desire to stay on his good side, so that Thomas would live. Seaspian located his horse, untying the reigns from the branch of a large tree. The man helped Alexandria up first, before hopping on himself. Bludkaa snorted. Steam seemed to burst forth from his black nostrils. Alexandria shivered; what a monster of a horse.

"Hold onto me princess," Seaspian said.

Alexandria threw her arms around his burly torso, squeezing so hard her hands went numb.

"Yah!" Seaspian slammed his heels into the horse's sides.

Bludkaa took off, bounding every branch and sprinting through the bushes. Alexandria kept her head low, avoiding the leaves that came crashing against them. Seaspian held out his arm, in attempts to block most of them. Alexandria let out a small gasp. He was protecting her!

They arrived at the castle just as the servants were beginning to wake and bustle about. Alexandria took Seaspian's hand and jumped down from the beast. She stared at his thick chest, his bury neck, and his strong face. Alexandria bit her lip and blushed feverishly.

"Th-thank you for this morning, I appreciate it," she said before scampering off.

Seaspian stayed behind in the stables for a while. She had called him a northerner…Even so, she had thanked him this morning! She had also promised not to see that lord fellow again, which was good too. Things were running along smoothly. Seaspian pushed back his chestnut hair. She was a pretty little snip, charming and graceful too. Perhaps he could love her someday…perhaps they could share a passionate and eternal love. For now, he would just be content living with her.

Chapter Nine: Preparations and Budding Love

The princess hurried up to her tower quickly, for she did not want anyone to see her wearing men's trousers and boots. The thought alone mortified the princess, and she blushed as she fled up the marble stairs. A guard was standing next to her great wooden door, the only entrance to her room. Sighing, Alexandria Rose walked forward and shot a scowl at the guard. The guard gulped, scared of the petite blonde, and opened the door.

Exhausted at having to be up so early, Alexandria fell upon her bed. A small knock sounded at the great wooden door. Angry, Alexandria groaned. A small maid entered and waited for permission to speak. After a few moments of silence, the princess sat up on her bed and scowled at the maid.

"What do you want?" groaned the girl, putting her head on the footboard.

"My lady, I bear a message for you."

"Continue," Alexandria said curtly.

"Your wedding preparations are to commence right away. I am to help you change and escort you down to the Great Hall so that you can make the choices you need to and oversee the process," the maid bowed again, her auburn hair falling to the ground.

Alexandria stripped down to her corset and undergarments. The maid pulled another underskirt on over her head, using her slim fingers to lace it tightly to the princess' waist. After that came two other underdressings and finally a pink dress was put on over all of them. Alexandria slipped on a piece of jewelry or two as the maid put her hair up into a great bun. When all was done, the princess walked briskly down to the Great Hall. She still had the boots on.

Seaspian was seated at the large table in the Great Hall. He was dressed in a deep green coat over his white shirt and his hair had been pulled back into a long tail. Alexandria took her place to the right of him, making a short greeting as she did so. The servants were lined up by the door, in pairs. The first two bowed and approached the table saying:

"This white fabric or this cream one."

"White," came a monotone response from the woman in pink.

Another pair approached, doing much the same thing. This continued on for hours, leaving no room for a break or a small meal. Alexandria's stomach growled. Embarrassed, she acted as if nothing had happened and continued on with her task.

Seaspian did hear Alexandria's stomach growl. He heard it repeatedly, three times in fact. Finally, he halted the procession with a wave of his hand. Pointing to one servant he ordered:

"Bring out a small bowl of stew and some bread for the princess."

The servant bowed and exited the room. Moments later, he returned with a steaming bowl full of stew and a hunk of brown bread. Alexandria thanked him and ate the meal gratefully. Seaspian dismissed all the servants, saying that if they really needed to make a decision, come directly to him. With the clicks of the large wooden doors, Seaspian and the princess were left quite alone…again.

Alexandria sipped daintily on the meal and tore only small pieces of bread for herself. Seaspian rolled his eyes.

"You can just eat Alexandria, I know that you are hungry," Seaspian said softly.

Alexandria paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally, she nodded and began to scarf down the meal. Never before had she done such a thing, eating as fast and as much as she wanted to. It felt good to just eat, not worrying about the others watching you. Seaspian tugged at the white sleeve of his shirt. Alexandria finished her meal shortly later, handing a hunk of her brown bread to Seaspian. He nodded in thanks and ate the bread.

"I have never eaten like that before, I am sorry that you were the first to see me like that," Alexandria blushed, wiping a bit of stew away from her face with the back of her hand.

"Why? Everyone needs to let go once and a while, even a perfect princess like you," Seaspian leaned back in his chair and propped his boots on the table, giving her the perfect example of "letting go".

"I am not a perfect princess," Alexandria admitted softly, leaving her seat to stand by the window.

Alexandria leaned against the marble of the wall next to the window. The sunlight streaked in through the panes of the window and reflected off the gold in her hair. Tears slid slowly down her porcelain face. The prince gaped in wide-eyed wonder at her for a moment or too. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, and yet she wept.

Seaspian went to her at the window. He placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he said this gently, not his usual style.

"It was I who killed my mother, when I was born. No one ever talks about that, because they know that if they did, I would kill them. My mother died in childbirth. She could never sire a boy-child, someone to take on the throne. Instead, my father had to raise me, in hopes I could marry to take the throne. I do not know how to lead a country; I cannot save people or raise their hopes for a better year. All I can do is act graceful and display my beauty, as a princess is expected to do. Because of this, you will have to assume the duty of running Selstar yourself, or both of us are banished."

Seaspian took her gently by the shoulders and hugged her close. She did not squirm away. This man was offering her something almost no one else could, safety and comfort. Perhaps they could be friends. Alexandria wrapped her arms around his stomach, returning the embrace. The sunlight streamed in upon them, warming their bodies with its loving heat.

Seaspian let go of the princess. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Bending over, he used his thumb to wipe it away.

"As I said before, I intend to take on _every _duty that comes along with being king. I will be by your side every step of the way. I know how to lead, my father made sure I learned that skill," Seaspian frowned.

This time it was Alexandria who reached out. She stood on tiptoes and held her hand against his cheek. Seaspian squeezed her hand gently. He crumpled down onto his knees, head bowed in sadness and shame.

"My father is a vicious man, someone who will do anything to gain what he wants. He slaughtered thousands of soldiers and innocent people to gain our country's freedom, beat my mother into submission and me into the perfect little warrior. What is more despicable than that?" Seaspian wept.

Alexandria kneeled down next to him, wiping his tears away with the hem of her pink dress. Seaspian looked up at her, his blue eyes soft like the ocean. Alexandria let a tear fall from her eye.

"I am so sorry Seaspian. I hated you without even knowing you, and for that, I deserve all the hate that your father gave you. I beg you to forgive me, Seaspian," Alexandria gazed at him with her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I need not forgive you, for I am to blame as well. From now on, I will protect you at all costs. We shall become partners tomorrow and I will take every responsibility that comes with those vows."

Alexandria ran her hands through his chestnut hair.

"Yes, we will become partners. In exchange for your protection I offer up myself, so that you can have the boy-child my mother never had," Alexandria said solemnly, without realizing the full gravity of her promise.

Seaspian grinned suddenly, regaining his devilish attitude.

"If your mother had a boy, I would have had to kill him to take the throne. Remember my sweet Alexandria, I cannot have a child with another man!"

Alexandria rolled her eyes and giggled lightly. It was a dirty joke, but a laugh was something she sorely needed. Seaspian chortled also, his deep laughter echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. Outside, the sun shone down on the landscape, making everything seem alive. Alexandria stood up, helping Seaspian up with her. Her skirt lifted slightly, showing Seaspian that she was still wearing the boots. He laughed. Alexandria did not at first, feeling shamed, but she giggled along anyhow.

"I was in a hurry, that is the only reason I am wearing them," Alexandria protested.

"Whatever the reason may be sweet princess, I am glad you are wearing them, it makes me feel happy for some reason," Seaspian grew serious again.

"I know what you mean," Alexandria said.

Seaspian leaned against the wall, gazing out at the landscape. Alexandria looked out as well, looking at what she had always known as home.

"Now that you are marrying me, this will become your home as well," Alexandria beamed.

Seaspian saw that the light radiated off of her hair, making it shine. Her brown eyes were bright and happy in the sunlight, her skin pale and cool. The pink dress she was wearing shimmered as she giggled. The man's heart skipped a beat and became lodged in his throat.

"As long as I am with you, we will always be home," Seaspian said, taking her hands in his.

Alexandria was surprised again with his forwardness. This was something her suitors would dare not say to her. Still, it was that kind of forwardness that made Seaspian who he was. He meant every word he had said, she knew that. This earnest man only wanted to make her happy. Whether his true goal was the throne or just to marry her, it did not seem to matter.

"Home," Alexandria repeated quietly.

Seaspian backed away from her suddenly.

"I am sorry for my weeping earlier, that was very feminine of me," said Seaspian quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"And I am sorry for my confessions earlier as well. Thank you for being here with me," Alexandria followed, touching his cheek once more, and then departed.

Seaspian stared out the window.

"Damn it all!" he pounded a fist against the marble wall.

Chapter Ten: Dancing with a Lion

Alexandria began to ascend the marble staircase up to her room for a quick nap. It was almost midday now, and the sun shone almost blindingly through the windows. She picked up the hem of her pink dress and opened the large door to her room, nodding at the pair of guards before entering. In her room she was surprised to find a servant girl standing by her bed. This girl was the one with auburn hair.

"I am terribly sorry your highness, but I have a message for you," said the girl, without bowing.

Alexandria lifted an eyebrow. This girl was beyond rude; she did not even bow before speaking. What of customs? What about respecting your highers? Clearly, that was not important to her.

"What is it?" Alexandria asked, more than annoyed.

"Tomorrow will be your wedding. After the ceremony there will be a feast and a ball," the girl stated.

"What of it?"

"The first dance is The Great Dance. You and Prince Seaspian must work together to learn the dance," the girl whispered.

"I already know-"

"But the prince does not!" the girl said suddenly, forcing her words into the conversation.

"Oh darn it all! Very well, I will be down to the Great Hall in a moment. Alert the musicians and the dance instructor. I will be right down," Alexandria ordered quickly.

The girl scurried out, bowing quickly before she exited the room. Alexandria sniffed. That was more like it. The princess checked her hair in the looking-glass. It was pulled back into a bun tied off with a red ribbon. On a normal day it would certainly not do, but today was not normal. She fixed a few loose strands and headed back down to the Great Hall.

"Am I late?" came an airy voice from the entrance of the grand Great Hall.

"Not at all princess," the dance instructor bowed, kissing her hand.

"You are too kind," Alexandria gushed back, waving to the musicians in the far corner of the room.

"Welcome back princess," Seaspian said curtly.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow at him and puckered her red lips.

"Now Prince Seaspian, take her right hand in yours. Good, yes. Now place your left hand on the small of her back. Excellent. Stand closer together, no closer, good. Straight backs both of you, breath, breathe. Okay, musicians. Good. Now I will demonstrate your footing Prince Seaspian," the dance instructor said in a raspy voice.

He then displayed the steps for the prince to mimic. Seaspian fumbled through them, not exactly sure of himself. Alexandria followed along, trying to be led by him but at the same time correcting him. The musicians played on, tired after the long hours of nonstop playing. The sun began to set and Seaspian still had not perfected the steps. The dance instructor tried everything he could to help, but to no avail.

"If you will kind sir, I will take it from here. Musicians, you may leave as well. I will help him if it takes me all night," Alexandria ordered sweetly, smiling as she did so.

All bowed and filed out of the room, leaving the two to memorize all the steps. Outside, laid an inky black sky and hardly any moonlight to practice by. Alexandria called in a servant, who lit candles all over the Great Hall, making it glow.

"Do not forget," the auburn-haired servant said as she lit the candles, "you also have to be fitted for your wedding dress tonight."

"Yes, yes, thank you," Alexandria dismissed her.

When the girl had left, Alexandria turned her attention back to the man. He was holding onto her waist and hand tightly, still unsure of what to do. Alexandria frowned.

"Relax. Now, do you remember your steps?"

"I do…but," Seaspian was not accustomed to stammering, but he did so now.

"Yet you still cannot perfect them. You are clearly not a dancer, but you can fight correct?" Alexandria asked, letting go of his hands.

"Where are you going with this?" Seaspian raised an eyebrow.

"Pretend you are fighting! Think of these steps as fighting steps, the stances as you would fighting stances. You can imagine, correct?" Alexandria was bubbly with excitement.

"Yes, that could work," Seaspian assumed the position, taking her waist and hand.

He led her this time with all possible confidence. His feet knew exactly where to go. He did not question himself, rather, he was sure of every motion. Alexandria swirled around, her pink dress billowing out around her. Their boots took complicated steps around the floor, careful not to step onto the other's boot. Alexandria focused on his face now, drinking in his handsome features. She felt special somehow, seeing this man's body in the dim candlelight. Somehow, she felt happy and contented.

However, there were other feelings than that of contentment. Seaspian was still a northerner, nothing could change that. Once they became man and wife, once they bore a child, everyone would know that Alexandria truly belonged to him. The people had looked up to her as some sort of goddess for so long now, saying that she was above earthly love and pleasures. After tomorrow, that would all change. The choice would be forced upon her eventually: Seaspian or her countrymen?

Seaspian dipped her down. Alexandria arched her back, elegantly holding out her arms. Seaspian studied her lovely figure, which was glowing a dark pink color in the candlelight. This girl was far too pretty to be his. He knew that. Even after they were married there was no guarantee she would ever love him. Before today, that would not have bothered him, but now…Now he wanted her for his own. This lovely girl with dark eyes and sunshine hair had to be his.

They finished the dance shortly later. The sky was dotted with tiny stars now, the sign that true night was upon them. Alexandria moved away from Seaspian, walking towards the door. Seaspian did not budge from his spot.

"Thank you," the man called out, almost desperately.

Alexandria turned, giving him a view of her profile, her dark brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Her blonde hair curled around her mouth as she said:

"I had better be going, I have a wedding dress that needs fitting."

Then she was gone, leaving Seaspian alone. He waited awhile, then walked out of the Great Hall as well. The candles glowed behind him, flickering and dancing on their wicks. Seaspian sighed. That girl would definitely be his tomorrow.

Chapter Eleven: Meeting Linian

Alexandria stood on a stool in the middle of her room, yawing loudly. The auburn-haired servant was pinning the dress to Alexandria, so that she could later sew it to match her.

"What is your name servant girl?" Alexandria asked, not because she cared, but because she was bored of standing still with nothing to do.

"My name, highness? My name is Linian."

"Odd name for a girl. Are you almost done?" Alexandria was growing impatient; her voice betrayed that.

"Yes, almost, you have lost quite a bit of weight," the servant girl stated.

Moments later the fitting was done and Alexandria was free to go to bed. Linian took the fluffy dress and squeezed out of the door without bowing. Alexandria rolled her eyes, too tired to chastise her for not obeying the proper protocol. She did not even change into her nightgown or remove her corset. Alexandria merely closed her eyes and…

_ A rose, a white rose. It was in the dark, alone. Darkness swallowed the rose, engulfing it in black flame. The rose did not burn, rather, it bled. The blood flowed like a river downhill until it was a sea. A sea of blood. A lion stood in this sea of blood, his ferocious yellow eyes piercing the darkness. Suddenly, Alexandria saw the lion's eyes change color. The eyes were blue! _

_ The lion licked the blood red ocean and purred loudly. Thunder and lightning broke the sky above the lion and from a distant cloud, a peacock came sailing down. Its feathers flashed pink and white for several moments. The lion danced upon the waves and clawed at the fowl high above. The peacock flapped backwards for a few moments, then touched the point of her beak to the water. Her body flashed a deep blue. The lion touched his nose to her beak, gazing in her deep brown eyes. Then all was dark…_

Chapter Twelve: Marriage and Confrontation

Alexandria was shaken awake by a blonde-haired servant. The little maid smiled above the princess, bearing her sunny disposition.

"Sorry princess, it is time to get you ready. I let you sleep as long as I could," she apologized.

"It is fine," Alexandria said standing, "we had better prepare for the wedding."

The maid stripped Alexandria of her pink dress, leaving her corsets and undergarments on. Alexandria lifted her arms as the wedding dress was slipped over her. The maid laced up the back of the dress as Alexandria admired herself in the vanity looking-glass.

The neckline was a hand's length below her collarbone. It was shaped around her lovely breasts, pushing them upward into two perfect mounds. The sleeves started after her shoulders, beginning with a puff and then fitting tightly to her arm. The waistline was very tight, flattering her elegant waist. The skirt was three tiered and very puffy. Pearls, diamonds and bows adorned all of the dress, making Alexandria's body shimmer. The maid sat her down on the vanity, brushing half of her hair into a big bun, tying it off with a string of pearls. The other part of the hair fell down her back in waves of blonde curls. A diamond necklace sat on her neck, quivering with her every breath. A shimmering crown was situated on her head. Alexandria smiled and toyed with a curl near her ear. She was the loveliest of all.

Seaspian awoke in his room. Linian was standing over him, her hair hanging in chunks as she leaned over him.

"Time to prepare your highness," she giggled, her tan skin glowing above him in the light of the day.

Seaspian rose, letting her dress him in a white suit. The top was a tight thing, brocaded with golden designs. Over his heart was a lion woven from pure gold. His pants were loose and puffed with similar designs as his top. He was wearing brand new white boots, far too stiff for his taste. He threw on a white cape over his right shoulder, masking the sword on his hip. Linian braided his hair and handed him a thick crown of gold with twelve points. Seaspian placed the crown on his head. He would accept this responsibility starting today.

Seaspian was escorted out to the courtyard first. A servant boy led him down an aisle of white rose petals over the stone to a platform in the middle of the courtyard. Seaspian followed the rose petals, feeling all eyes on him as he walked through the middle of the throng of people. He stood on the platform, to the right of the public official, who was holding documents and a quill.

Trumpets sounded from all around the courtyard, losing voice in the open air. Seaspian turned swiftly on his heels to watch his bride walk down the aisle. He grinned as the crowed clapped for her. She smiled happily, floating down the aisle of rose petals holding a large bouquet of white roses. She approached the platform, bowing before she climbed the stairs. Seaspian reached out for her gloved hand, helping her up. She flashed a look of mixed emotions at him.

The public official began to read a lengthy speech, drawling on to no plausible end. Alexandria resisted the urge to tap her foot or tell him to hurry. Seaspian stood perfectly still, holding her delicate hand in his large one. The sun floated above them, beaming down. Finally, the official said:

"Prince Seaspian Lionheart, do you sign this document swearing to uphold all of your kingly duties to this country of Selstar?"

Seaspian responded by signing his name on the line. He then handed the quill to Alexandria.

"Princess Alexandria Rose, do you sign this document swearing to uphold all of your queenly duties to this country of Selstar?"

Alexandria held the quill in her hand, shaking as she tried to remember the letters of her name and how to pen them. Suddenly, just as she was scribbling out the first "A" of her name a great shout was heard. Seaspian drew his sword and threw his body in between the people and Alexandria. A group of men pushed their way through the mass towards the platform.

"Quickly Alexandria, pen your name," Seaspian ordered tersely.

Alexandria silently obeyed and began to scrawl out her incredibly long name. Seaspian breathed heavily, finally shouting out:

"What do you want?" Seaspian boomed.

The mob paused just in front of the platform. One man, clearly a farmer, looked up at the prince. He spat in the direction of the platform, rolling his eyes. The other men followed his example. Alexandria stopped writing her name to look up. Seaspian yelled at her, telling her to finish quickly. She started on "Rose."

"I will not ask again," growled Seaspian.

The farmer raised an iron hoe high into the air, grinning.

"We want what everyone else does you no-account prince. The princess shall never bear your child nor will we ever be ruled by you!" shouted the dirty farmer.

The rest of the people did not respond to the farmers cries. The stood quietly, trying to determine the outcome between Seaspian and the rebels.

"It is too late. Alexandria has signed the document; you have lost," Seaspian growled, pointing his sword at the farmers neck.

The farmer shrugged away the blade tip. They began to retreat as the Royal Guard was called in.

"Remember this," the man shouted as they ran away, "You can never change who you are. You will always be a northerner!"

Seaspian was grateful for the open air, grateful the words did not echo. He could not bear to hear those terrible words again. He sheathed his sword and turned towards a fear-stricken public official.

"I now pronounce the two married!" the official declared.

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Party

The pair raised their arms up high into the air. They then turned back to the official who took out a length of red ribbon. He tied Seaspian's right arm and Alexandria's left arm together with the ribbon, symbolizing their unity. The pair turned back to the crowd and raised their arms again. A great shout rose out from the crowd. They appeared unaffected by the earlier incident. Seaspian led Alexandria back down the aisle of rose petals and the rest of the people followed them into the castle.

The party began in the Great Hall. It was set up so that the food was toward the sides of the room, leaving room for dancing. The two thrones were towards the back right corner, away from the middle of the room. Alexandria and Seaspian took their rightful places, sitting high in their thrones. All the people gathered in. The musicians played in the left corner and the dancing began.

"We have only to wait for our cue, and then the Great Dance will begin," Alexandria whispered to her husband.

"Alright, I only wish it would start sooner so that it can be over with."

Alexandria glanced over at him. He was sitting perfectly straight, masking his nervousness. Sweat dripped off his nose. Alexandria clasped his hand. Seaspian turned to her, surprised by the sudden contact.

"It will be okay, you did so well last night. Just keep picturing it as a fight," Alexandria said, her eyes trained on the pairs of dancing couples.

Seaspian nodded, but Alexandria did not see him. She was focused on the people dancing. A tear dropped from her eye onto her lap. Thomas was among the people, dancing and chatting happily with a young girl. The girl was very thin with sparkling green eyes and auburn hair. Alexandria recognized her as the servant girl Linian. Alexandria felt a sudden pang in her heart. Was it because she still loved him? Was she jealous of that skinny little thing? Certainly not, that was preposterous. Still, to see Thomas with someone was a new feeling. All of her suitors were entirely devoted to her. To see one, her favorite, with another girl was shocking to say the least.

Alexandria grasped the bundle of white roses. The thorns dug into her flesh, making her hands bleed. Seaspian turned to her, about to mention something when he saw that her gloves were completely red. He took the roses from her and tossed them away. After, he took off her gloves, discarding them as well. Small puncture wounds were visible, still bleeding. Seaspian untucked his undershirt and tore two strips off of it. He bound her hands with a skillfulness that Alexandria had never seen before.

"Thank you," Alexandria stammered, "But now your shirt-"

"It is fine. What is a shirt compared to your safety?" Seaspian blushed, turning away from her gaze.

Trumpets sounded from the back of the Great Hall. Alexandria rose gracefully from her throne, cueing Seaspian to do the same. He led her down to the floor, which had been cleared so that they could dance. The people formed a circle around the couple as they stood in the middle of the floor, waiting for the downbeat. A grand waltz began. Seaspian took his first step; Alexandria followed.

Linian stood with Thomas near the edge of the crowd. Linian watched Seaspian, neatly dressed in his white attire, waltz gracefully across the floor. His cape billowed out around him, flowing like water. Linian pushed back her hair, this time focusing on his feet, stepping in their intricate patterns. She saw the prince holding that girl, acting as if she was the most precious thing in the world. She snorted and turned to Thomas.

"Hmp, the nerve of some. Thomas, are you watching this?" Linian bunched up the hem of her dress between her hands.

"Ah yes, I am. Our princess is very pretty, is she not?" Thomas raised an eyebrow at her.

Linian almost jumped back. He was almost ordering her to be quiet. That boy was still standing up for her! Princess or not, she was only a spoiled brat who did not appreciate the man she had been given. If she had even got to know him, she would have realized that he was the perfect man. Seaspian was not only a knight, he was a general of the highest rank, higher than most double his age. He was also literate, more than that princess could say. Seaspian was a good rider as well as an archer and a combatant. Linian scowled. That little witch did not deserve what she had been given.

As a mere noble, Thomas always knew this day was coming. He dared not get too close to Alexandria, for even three years ago he knew she was never going to be with him. Today was just proving his suspicions correct. He did not feel sad nor anger nor jealousy. Thomas was happy for her, glad to see that she was having fun. If Alexandria was happy, as a loyal subject, he would be too.

Alexandria and Seaspian ended their dance with a short bow to the people. They applauded courteously, congratulating Alexandria on her marriage. Seaspian waved to them, as Alexandria was doing, but it felt out of place. The people only wanted their princess, not some foreigner.

"My people," Alexandria said and the room grew silent, "I thank you for your praise, though I am not certain I deserve it all."

_No kidding,_ Linian rolled her eyes.

"I hope you are all able to attend the coronation ceremony the day after next. I will be more than excited to share a very special day with all of you."

Seaspian grinned. This girl knew how to speak to people, something he could not say about himself.

"I thank you all for coming and spending the afternoon with us. Please feel free to stay as long as you like, however I must retire to my chambers. Also, take whatever food remains, we would not want to waste any. Thank you all for making this a special day for us," Alexandria waved with her left hand, raising Seaspian's right hand with it, as a final parting sign.

Chapter Fourteen: The Rose has been Picked

The people continued to applaud, even after the royal pair had left the Great Hall. Seaspian heard the doors close behind them, leaving them alone in the western hallway. Seaspian threw Alexandria up upon his shoulder. Alexandria blushed furiously, though no one was looking. Seaspian spit out part of her dress that was caught in his mouth. Alexandria yawned as her new husband carried her up to her tower for bed. It had indeed been a long day, especially for a lazy princess. Garbed in all her gold, skirts, and frills, it was a wonder that Seaspian could carry his little rose all the way up to the top of the tower. Alexandria blushed faintly; he was strong.

"I think a change in clothes would do you good," he commented, leaving the meaning open-ended.

Alexandria blew the curls out of her face. Seaspian carried her all the way up to her room, nodding at the two guards standing by the door. He carried her in and closed the door behind him. Then, with a quick flick of his sword, Seaspian cut the ribbon that bound them together. Seaspian tossed Alexandria onto her bed. She landed with a thump, white skirts billowing up all over her.

"Seaspian!" she shrieked, collecting her skirts and adjusting her crown.

The man shrugged and took his long hair out of the braid. Alexandria raised an eyebrow. She watched as he undressed slowly, removing the coat and torn shirt. She gasped as she saw his bare chest for the first time. The muscles were firm and strong, glinting in the moonlight, but there were scars, dozens of them, going all which ways across his chest and back. Alexandria glanced away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, regaining the will to look at him again.

"A husband and wife sleep together. I do not care if you love me, hate me, or are indifferent, a husband and wife sleep together," Seaspian tossed away his boots and cloak.

Alexandria's face turned red with fury. This man was pressing his luck. She said that they could be friends, but that was it! She had a whole year to sire a child; he did not have to sleep by her side tonight. She got up off the bed and began to remove her jewelry and let down her hair, acting as if nothing were wrong. After tossing off her fluffy dress, she was left with only her corset and her nightgown underneath. Alexandria reached around her back, attempting to unlace the thing herself, but her fingers could not reach the small knots and ties.

"Let me help you princess," Seaspian whispered.

He carefully unknotted and looped the ribbon. It fell silently to the floor, as did the corset. Alexandria was left only in her billowing nightgown. She hugged herself and backed away from the man, tripping on the bed.

"Oh!" Alexandria yelped, falling onto the bed.

Seaspian, with a look of indifference, climbed on the bed after her, completely naked. Alexandria backed herself against the headboard. Alexandria whimpered, covering her heart-shaped face with layers of blonde hair. Seaspian crawled up to her, slowly, as if enjoying it. He wrapped her in his arms and made her lay beside him. Alexandria struggled in his arms, fighting his grip, but to no avail. This man had arms of pure iron. Alexandria let out a high-pitched wail, praying a servant would come and rescue her. Seaspian just lay there with the squirming beauty.

"Servants! Guards! Anyone…help me!" cried the rose.

There happened to be not one, but two guards stationed outside her door that night. One of them, a fair-haired man with a good temper said:

"By the by I do believe our rose has been picked."

The other snorted and shifted the sword on his belt.

"Pampered royals, that is all they are good for."

"Come, come, we should probably help her. That wail is breaking my heart," the fair-haired one suggested.

"And be slaughtered by that man? Nay, not I."

"A wise decision, I will stand by it."

"Please someone help!" came a final squeal.

After no one had come, Alexandria gave up all hope and stopped struggling in the man's arms. As soon as she did so he shifted his body so that he was above her. Alexandria's brown eyes widened; they were bright in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"What do you intend on doing?" she asked, her voice trembling and low.

The man said nothing, but gazed down at her with his intense blue eyes. His muscles seemed to glisten in the low lighting. Alexandria gazed up and down his body, embarrassed for the hundredth time that evening. She had never seen a male before, nothing more than his face hands and neck that is. Now, to have it all exposed before her gave her a sort of tingling feeling. His arms were muscular, but lean, with huge paw-like hands at the end. His torso was tapered and his thighs were large. His buttocks was round and smooth and for some reason she had the searing temptation to touch it…The last thing was his member, which looked foreign to her, something almost from another world. This was all very strange indeed.

Alexandria Rose lowered her gaze to her own body as Seaspian began to strip the nightgown slowly from her body. Her skin was far paler than his and softer as well. She was more rounded, but still thin. Her breasts formed quivering lumps on her chest that rose and fell with each shaky breath.

The man slowly lowered his head towards hers and set his lips upon hers. At first, Alexandria was pleasantly surprised at how gentle he was, but he quickly grew more passionate. Like the lion he hailed from, Seaspian began to bite at her lips and lick inside her mouth with his long tongue. The princess closed her eyes tightly, not really enjoying it. Then, suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and for some reason, it relaxed her. She began to embrace the kiss, using her tongue as well and grasping the man's neck with her slim hands.

Eventually, the prince began to trail his kisses elsewhere, venturing on to her neck and ear. Alexandria let out a soft moan, unintentionally of course. It was all suddenly so very hot, even though the sheets were beneath her and the window was cracked open. All at once, the woman felt a sharp pain on her breast; her eyes opened swiftly. A soft whimper escaped her lips. A million caresses by a pair of large hands followed. The princess began to breathe quickly, almost in tandem with the prince above her. The moment had come, and she well knew it.

Squeezing her eyes, the girl prepared for the worst of the pain. It felt as though a sharp knife had stabbed her from the inside. Her nails dug into the shoulders of Seaspian. Blood began to seep from his shoulders; it dribbled onto her bare stomach. Beneath her, Alexandria Rose could feel blood. It hurt so very badly. Somehow, she still felt a sense of perverse pleasure. Shaking her head violently, Alexandria repressed the feeling. With a final thrust, and a sigh, it was all over.

The princess rolled over and wept softly. She felt two strong arms embrace her surely. Alexandria embraced the touch and faded into dream world.

_The rose was sitting on a pedestal, under a glass case. It was wilting slowly. Petal by petal it began to wither away until nothing but an ugly stem remained._

Chapter Fifteen: Preparing for the Crowns

Alexandria awoke to Seaspian, gently shaking her shoulder. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. From the looking-glass across the way, she could see her hair, which was quite a sight this morning. Alexandria sneered at the man and pushed away his hand, falling back into the bed, noting the sore feeling below. She groaned.

"What, pray tell, are you waking me up for?" Alexandria moaned.

Seaspian rolled his blue eyes and pushed back the hair in his face. He was fully dressed in a green shirt, brown trousers, brown boots and a red cape. He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We must practice for our coronation ceremony. It will be taking place tomorrow and we both must learn how to present ourselves."

Alexandria groaned and buried her face in a soft pillow. Seaspian shook his head; she could really be a child sometimes. His eyebrow rose suddenly as he gazed at her rear which was stuck up in the air just over the view of the headboard. Very nice indeed.

"Fine, leave the room, call in a servant, and I will get ready and meet you in the Great Hall later," Alexandria ordered.

"Oh no, I am to help you get ready. All of the servants are either decorating for the coronation ceremony or cleaning up from last night," Seaspian took her by the hands and pulled her up.

Seaspian yanked her off the bed. Alexandria frowned and folded her arms, refusing to move from her spot on the floor. Seaspian laced up her corset and helped her with all of her underdressings. He finally slipped on a light green dress over the underskirts. It had lace ruffles in the front and fell down in elegant folds. Alexandria fingered the jewel that had been sewn on the front of her dress.

"Where did this dress come from?" Alexandria stood up and twirled around.

"I brought it from Krystali, one of my mother's old ones. I hope you like it, it was her favorite," Seaspian blushed slightly.

Alexandria fingered the silky skirt, loving every bit of her new dress.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

Alexandria finished her dressing by quickly combing her long curls. Seaspian tied a green bow in her hair, to match her new dress.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, let us go now."

Seaspian held out his arm, which Alexandria took, raising an eyebrow at him as she did so. The gesture itself was not suspicious, but the manner in which he winked at her when he held out his arm was far more suspicious. Alexandria followed him out the large wooden doors, nodding quickly to the guard just outside. Arm in arm they walked down the winding marble halls, down the staircase and eventually found themselves in the Great Hall. Alexandria followed her husband into the Great Hall.

"Ah, you are here your highnesses," said a voice.

A thin man stepped forward. He was tall and well dressed, grinning as he approached the royal pair. The man bowed, making his dark hair fall around him. Alexandria curtsied, still hanging on to her husband's arm. Seaspian gave a curt bow, keeping a grim face. The tall man stood up, standing just a few fingers shorter than Seaspian.

"I am here to help you practice for the coronation ceremony," the man said in a smooth voice.

"Let us be started then, time does not wait for anyone," Seaspian said icily, dragging Alexandria past the man and up to a small platform on the side of the hall.

The man did not appear to be affected by Seaspian's sudden rudeness, and instead followed them to the small platform, which had been brought in for practicing purposes. The servants busied about them, careful not to get in the way of their superiors. Alexandria saw Linian, auburn hair flying about her thin body, as she decorated a portion of the marble wall with sprigs of pine branches and bundles of red roses. Alexandria dropped Seaspian's arm and whirled around. She marched over to Linian, who had her back to her. Linian turned around, bowing when she saw Alexandria. Alexandria sneered at Linian, folding her slim arms.

"Who authorized you to hang up _red_ roses?" snapped Alexandria.

"Well, I did see the white roses, they were put up in some parts of the castle, but I thought the red ones were so lovely so I-" Linian explained.

"You did this yourself?" Alexandria interjected forcefully.

"Many apologies your highness!" Linian wept.

Alexandria slapped Linian, right across the cheek. Linian fell to the ground, too stunned to say or do anything. Even if she had thought of retaliation, it would be useless, no one would dare stand up against a royal. Alexandria threw a bundle of red roses at Linian's face, relishing her wince as the thorns cut her. The princess turned her back on the servant girl, stalking back to the platform.

"Let us continue," she whispered sweetly.

They walked through rehearsals, practicing everything from the dialogue to the number of steps up to the platform. Alexandria winced once or twice whilst rehearsing; the thorn wounds had reopened and were starting to bleed. Her hand soon became slick with blood. Seaspian, as part of the ceremony, took her hands in his and repeated his vows. As he did so, his face bore a look of shock. Clearly, he had felt the blood on her hands.

"Ah, can we take a brief break?" Seaspian asked suddenly.

"Certainly, I will stay here and wait for you. Please, take all the time you need, but remember that the coronation ceremony is tomorrow and you will both need you rest tonight," the man smiled.

"Yes, yes, we will only be a moment," Seaspian said, pushing Alexandria out the doors, away from the peeping eyes of the servants.

Seaspian shut the door behind them, enclosing them in the privacy of the south wing. Alexandria held out her hands, now dripping with red blood. Seaspian glanced up at her, his eyes filled with a mix of emotions. Alexandria glanced down at her hands, almost ashamed of herself, almost. Seaspian frowned.

"It looks like old fashioned binding was not enough."

With that, he tossed Alexandria over his shoulder and carried her down the south wing and out to the rose garden. He opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine, feeling the warmth of the sun on his shoulders. Seaspian hauled her over to a bench where he sat her down and told her to wait. Alexandria clutched her hands together, trying to slow the bleeding. Seaspian strolled over to a bush filled with white roses. He reached down amongst the thorns and dug out two small roots. Then, after he had the roots, Seaspian plucked a clump of rose petals to take with him as well. He walked back over to Alexandria, who was sitting on the bench in the shade. Seaspian took her bleeding hands and placed them palm up on her lap. He squeezed the roots above her hands and pressed the rose petals onto the bloody mess. He held them there for a moment applying pressure. Alexandria whimpered for she was not accustomed to pain. Seaspian waited a moment before removing the plants from her hands. Calmly and quietly, he took his red cape and wiped the blood from her hands.

Alexandria glanced down at her hands. They were scarred, but healed. Alexandria glanced into the eyes of the man kneeling before her, a knight clad in green.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked, genuinely interested.

Seaspian sat down on the bench next to her. It was quite a sight, a royal couple, clad in green, under the shade of the roses.

"You learn quite a bit about plants and such when you are on the road. After battles, I would help the soldiers collect plants like this to heal the men that had been wounded. I had to know all about the things around me, what can hurt me and what is safe for me. Travelling in war is no easy business, the weather is sometimes unbearable, and the days are long and the nights cruel. I got lonely sometimes; traveling made me think about my mother it made me miss her…"

Seaspian remained silent, as if lost in memories. Alexandria grasped his hand. Seaspian looked up at her, seeing for a brief moment, the image of his mother.

"I never knew my mother; she died after I was born, as I told you the other day. My father never spoke about her. Actually, he never spoke to me at all. I never left the castle before you took me out. After all, it is forbidden for a royal woman to leave her castle. That is why all of my suitors came to see me. I never really had someone as close to me as Thomas. He was my only friend growing up, but he never said he loved me. No one dares love me; I have too many thorns…"

Seaspian took her in his arms suddenly, rubbing her head with his hand. Alexandria burst out into tears. She grasped his shirt and held it tightly. Seaspian rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"I promise to protect you, my precious flower. Your thorns cannot harm me," Seaspian murmured sweetly.

Seaspian dried her tears with the edges of his cape, shushing her sobs.

"Come now, let us go back in there and finish that rehearsal. After, I promise to do something that will make you feel all better," Seaspian reassured her.

Alexandria stood up, still clasping his hand. She grasped his hand and raised him up. Seaspian walked with her back into the castle, where they continued with the rehearsal.

Chapter Sixteen: A Snake-like Affair

Dusk settled over the land. Selstar became a place of inevitable quiet and peace. Alexandria and Seaspian had just finished with their rehearsal. They parted ways to go change in their rooms; Seaspian said they were going to a very special place. Seaspian slammed the door behind him. His chambers were only to store his clothing, after all he slept with his wife in her chambers now. A girl was already in there, seated cross-legged on the bed.

"Hello my prince," she said sweetly.

"Why are you in here Linian?" Seaspian sneered.

Linian flipped her auburn hair and batted her green eyes. She shifted herself on the bed. Her black dress rumpled on the bed. Seaspian stood by the door, as if rooted there. Linian, upon seeing that her efforts were in vain, stood up and slid over by him.

"Come now, do not tell me you do not remember…" Linian hugged herself to him.

Seaspian made no move to return her gesture. He just stood there with a stony look on his face. Linian pouted; her lips were inches away from his own as she stood on tiptoes.

"I knew this day would come, even back then. I could never become your wife, but it was never my goal. Just before you left I came here and sold myself as a servant to this castle. I am here for you now, I can become your mistress if you would let me," Linian rubbed her head against his chest.

Seaspian shoved Linian back. She rolled onto the ground, her skirt falling just above her thighs. Tears sprang up from her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I love you! That girl does not!" Linian rose up and shook the man by his shirt.

"That does not matter. I swore loyalty to 'that girl' and you would do well to respect that," Seaspian fumed, "Leave, now."

Linian picked herself up from the floor and scampered out. Seaspian slammed the door behind her. She would show him; that man would pay for betraying her. Linian ran her hands through her hair. That man had loved her once, she knew it. It was all because of that girl! Linian smiled. Yes, her revenge would start with that girl. Then Seaspian would love her once more!

Linian wobbled down the hall laughing psychotically. A male servant walked by, carefully avoiding the woman dancing through the halls giggling like a maniac. Her walk swerved down the long always, as if a snake were going through the marble halls...a snake with green eyes and straight, auburn hair.

Chapter Seventeen: Surprise Lilies

Alexandria changed quickly into an old frock and boots, tying up her hair. She called in a maid, thankful when an anonymous brown-haired maid entered. Truth be told, the princess was sick of seeing that skinny, little prissy Linian all over. That girl was annoying and pompous. Smiling, Alexandria pointed to the paper and quill and had the girl compose a quick note to her friend Thomas telling him simply that she would see him tonight when night swept over the land, in their usual spot. Despite her earnest wish to be friends with her husband and to obey his only rule, Alexandria Rose could simply not resist. Her heart yearned to see that blonde man with the softest touch. Oh it would be quite magical! With a wave of her hand, Alexandria sent the girl away. Moments later, the prince strode through the door, unannounced.

"Seaspian! I could have been changing!" she shrieked.

The prince shrugged and took her hand. She blushed furiously and attempted to yank it away and show that prince that she did not tolerate such boldness, but to no avail. Seaspian smiled in his usual cocky grin and led her out of the room. Alexandria toddled behind, still out of balance and breathlessly clueless as to what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Alexandria scampered after him.

"No questions now princess, you will see," Seaspian turned to wink at her.

Alexandria sighed and followed the big man down to the stables. It was pitch dark outside and Alexandria struggled to make out Seaspian's shape, especially in his dark riding clothes and black cloak. The sky above them was dotted with stars. Alexandria gazed up at them, too scared to move for fear she would lose her way amongst the horses and hay. Her husband came to her side shortly, holding two sets of reigns in his hands. One was attached to his beast and one was her pure white mare, Diadem.

"Oh, Seaspian! Last time I almost died trying to ride! How am I to do this in the dark?"

Seaspian smirked and shook his head.

"You will be fine darling, I promise."

Seaspian grabbed ahold of his bride and threw her upon the saddle. She was timid and afraid at first, but soon felt comfortable with the warm thing between her legs. Alexandria stroked the silvery man and whispered sweet things in Diadem's ear. The horse seemed to respond and snorted happily. Alexandria smiled; this could be good. Seaspian came alongside the pair and signaled for Alexandria to kick Diadem into a trot. She did so. Struggling to maintain balance, the princess started off slowly, and then cued her lovely horse to press on faster. The feeling was so exhilarating! The night air was cool and misty against her skin and the wind called her name as she and her husband galloped through the fields.

They dashed through the fields under an inky night sky. Seaspian pressed his horse further on past the fields to the company of a single lone tree. He halted his horse and left it untethered, to wander as it would for a time. Alexandria did the same, grinning widely as she brought Diadem to a standstill. Seaspian helped his bride down and led her towards the tree before them. She stood in awe and wonder at the thing; it was very large, even for a willow tree.

"Seaspian, why are we here?"

Alexandria's question went unanswered as the man slung her over his shoulder. He walked her though the vines of the tree and into a private space underneath it. A pond surrounded the base of the tree, which sat upon a clump of land. Rays of moonlight streamed down from cracks in the leaves of the willow. Silver lilies filled the pond and the branches, glittering in the moonlight. The man carried Alexandria through the waters of the pond and set her safely on the clump of dirt nearest the base of the tree. Afterwards, he pulled himself up and sat next to her.

"I found this when we traveled to the castle. Do you like it?" Seaspian smiled at her, his face barely visible in the moonlight.

"I do like it. Lilies are very lovely, especially in this time of year," Alexandria laid her head on his chest.

"Are you tired, princess?"

Alexandria grunted in reply. Seaspian pulled her higher into his arms, where he cradled her head and neck. Alexandria snuggled closer, unaware that she was actually snuggling further into his arms. The prince held her gently, stroking her dainty curls. Alexandria yawned and fell further into a dream-like state. Seaspian furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip. Here, in the moonlight, was a goddess. Seaspian stared at her beautiful lips, opened slightly, her glowing golden hair, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. He breathed in deeply. Inside he was fighting himself, resisting the urge to take her as his own once more, with or without her consent. After all, they were married now…

Seaspian glanced away. This girl was not one of the mindless drones that he had bedded with before. This girl, this princess, was very special indeed. Alexandria was a beautiful woman whose attributes were as attractive as her body. Seaspian smiled faintly. Alexandria was indeed an independent girl, used to having the best boys at her disposal. Seaspian glanced at her radiance once more. Hopefully, he could help her to forget those other boys and be the only man in her life.

Under the moonlight's glow they slept. The night kept watch over them as the stars twinkled and winked from above. The horses walked in tandem, wandering the grasses together. The mates were at peace with one another…

Chapter Eighteen: Midnight Meeting, Morning Wakening

Under the same sky sat a boy named Thomas, amongst a garden of roses, who waited utterly alone. Beneath the pale moon, the boy looked sickly and cold. He had been waiting for the princess for some time now and continued to wait for her in the cold air. Another figure slipped into the rose garden and sat down next to the boy. He did not gaze up, for he knew already who it was, and frankly did not care.

"Well, I see that the princess does not value your time," said the cloaked figure next to Thomas in a snobbish voice.

Thomas did not move, but stared straight ahead. He did not shiver in the cold, but embraced it. The hooded figure placed a hand on his arm. He pushed the hand away gently, but with a touch of malice.

"I am but a subject in this mighty realm. I, like you, must obey the order of our monarch. Tomorrow, when she becomes our true queen, I will hail her like every other man in the crowd. I owe her that much, as do you," he said sternly.

"She will not be a true queen until she sires an heir. That woman does not deserve him. Prince Seaspian is a noble man who gave his loyalty to her. I deserved that loyalty!" the hooded figure threw off the hood to reveal auburn locks and piercing green eyes beneath long black lashes.

"And what of me? Remember that although we both may love others within our hearts, I am taking you to be my bride so that you can keep your job in the castle. Without me, you would have no credentials and nowhere to come home to. You are not like the other servants that eat, sleep, and breath in the castle; you have somewhere to come home to. I keep you near your prince, and I stay relatively near the princess. Therefore, I would like some thanks for this assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Linian snapped.

"You, my little wife, are to bear me an heir, so that my lineage will be ensured. Once I make you my wife, you will be expected to sire an heir. You will be in charge of instructing him in the ways of a true Amizor heir and businessman. I expect only the best from my future posterity," Thomas gripped the woman's shoulder tightly to express his urgency and sureness.

Linian did not look at him, for she felt she would weep. This man was uncompromising and cruel. She sat back on the bench and bowed her head, folding her docile hands on her lap. How cruel the price of love was.

"I will bear you an heir, just as long as I stay near my prince," Linian promised.

Thomas turned his back on the woman with a quick spin on his heel.

"Very well, I will keep you to your word. You may go now, but remember this: I will own you, whether you like it or not. You sold your soul to me for him and there is no turning back. I am your keeper now, never forget that."

The cloaked figure slipped away into the night, tears glistening in the moonlight.

Sunlight streamed in though the branches of the lily tree. Alexandria stirred awake, surprised to find herself in the prince's arms. Seaspian yawned and stretched, greeting the princess with a wink. She blushed and punched him in the chest. Seaspian, who hardly felt the blow, looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

Alexandria flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and tried to straighten her rumpled attire. She shoved him with all her might and hit him again. Seaspian grabbed her shoulders gently, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Why are you hitting me?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

"How dare you touch me you brute! Especially without my consent!" Alexandria fumed.

Seaspian released her.

"I did not touch you," he swore.

Alexandria exhaled and gazed up upon him, attempting to obtain the truth. She folded her arms and continued to stare him down in silence. Seaspian placed a forefinger under her chin and gazed down into her eyes.

"Do you take me for that kind of man? Nay, I did not touch you, rather, you feel asleep in my arms voluntarily."

Alexandria slapped away his hand and turned to walk away. She took a large first step and fell into the water below. Seaspian chortled from above, but, upon seeing her thrashing motions, came down to save her. He dived into the waters and grabbed the princess. She squirmed in his grip, still believing to be underwater. Her hair fell in wet clumps down to the ground as the wet man carried her out into the sunshine. Alexandria pushed back the hair from her eyes, blinking in the sunlight.

"I am taking you back to the castle, else we will be late for our own coronation," Seaspian leapt onto his horse, which had been waiting in the same spot since nightfall.

Alexandria shook her wet head and hopped onto her own horse.

"Then let us be off!" she whooped merrily as she galloped away.

Chapter Nineteen: Coronation

Alexandria gulped; this was it. This was the day that the countdown began. From the moment the crown touched her head, it would be her responsibility to bear an heir for the throne, and if that heir be a female, she would have to try again for a male, if only to finish the task her mother could not. Alexandria shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her mind. One year to bear a child, she would start there.

Seaspian and she did arrive back at the castle, whereupon the servants were in a tizzy looking for them. After a stern scolding from the public official, they began to prepare themselves for their official reign as king and queen. Alexandria departed to her chambers and who should await her there but the girl named Linian. The princess rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"Well Princess Alexandria, now that you have returned we can begin your preparations," Linian mocked, twirling around a brush.

"I forbid you to speak whilst you are changing me. Hurry up girl and change me," Alexandria ordered, spreading out her arms like regal swan.

Linian closed her mouth. _Stupid girl! That little whelp is younger than I and yet she addresses me as a child. No matter her silly orders, soon enough I will exact my revenge. _Linian began undressing Alexandria and retying her corsets. _It would be so easy; a slip of the hand would be all it would take for me to choke her with these very corset ribbons. _Linian gripped the ribbons tighter, aware of her position. _No, now is not the time. Soon I will have Seaspian, and when I do I will kill both Alexandria and that noble Thomas. All will feel my mighty wrath as queen!_

Alexandria was dressed more glamorously than she had on her wedding day. Her puffy dress, armed with dozens of pearls and diamonds, was stunning. The red velvet that lined it brought out the hue of her lips and the giant lace collar extenuated her long neck. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose braid, ready to receive the crown upon it. The princess met her husband in the marble hallway, taking his arm as they walked down to the courtyard. Seaspian was dressed in a similar garb, far too flashy for his tastes. His giant collar and red sash were far too lavish as was his red velvet cape that swept the floor. The pair was adorned with so much gold jewelry that it was difficult to walk down the winding staircase out to the courtyard.

Seaspian held his chin high as they entered the courtyard. The crowd parted in half, just as they had on their wedding day. Seaspian led his bride to the platform in the center of the courtyard where the same public official was waiting for them. They both kneeled before the official, heads bowed in a humble position, prostrating themselves before the people. The official read the opening statement as the crowd fell into a lull. Alexandria and Seaspian repeated their lines as they had practiced, everything was going smoothly. Finally, the official beckoned for a servant who was carrying a golden tiara adorned with jewels on a pillow. The official placed the crown on Alexandria's head. The crowd roared behind her, screaming praises and encouragement. The official called another servant over and this time placed a heavy golden crown on Seaspian's head. The crowd cheered quietly, but some cursing could be heard from amongst the masses. Seaspian ignored them and instead stood up, bride in arm. The royal couple bowed to the people from the platform and waved feverously.

"My people," Alexandria began, and the crowd was silent, "I promise to do the best job I can as your queen. Before the year is out I shall bear an heir to you, someone who can follow in our place. I will not fail you. I promise to give you a mighty heir so that this country may continue on in its glory."

A deafening roar burst out from the mass of people. They chanted her name repeatedly. Some threw white roses at her feet. Others bowed to her repeatedly, a sign of respect. Alexandria placed a gloved hand over her heart and gave a quaint nod, a sign of acceptance and thanks. Seaspian straightened his back and threw up his hand, asking for silence. When the crowd did not quiet immediately Alexandria put her hand up as well. The mass was dead silent.

"Selstarians: You have all lived in a time of peace and prosperity. I intend to help that along and keep it going throughout the course of my rule. I will not fail my duties; with my help we can become a great nation."

A shout came from among the faces of the crowd:

"You do not belong to this wonderful nation!"

Seaspian narrowed his eyes. For a moment Alexandria was fearful, Seaspian could very well have that person killed. She stood silent, awaiting his response.

"It is true that I was not born here, however I, as your sovereign ruler wed to a legal citizen, am a part of this nation. I have promised to help you prosper, what more could you ask for?"

An uneasy feeling swept over the crowd. Seaspian stood stiff as he heard the murmurings from amongst the people. Alexandria stepped forward, careful not to trip herself over the skirt of her dress. She raised a gloved hand, making no sound. The movement was so sure and swift that silence came immediately. Alexandria gazed down at them in the most condescending way possible. Some shivered as she glanced over them. Her red lips were pursed tightly, but ready to speak at any moment. Finally, her lips parted and a single sure voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

"Do not raise voices against that man, for he is my husband and your king. We shall strive to be kind and just, but should a voice be raised in protest against us, I promise you it will be silenced. This will remain a peaceful country; I will make sure of it."

The speech was short indeed, but it bore brash tones of cruelty. Alexandria understood what she had said, and in a way, she meant it. Tolerance was not her strong point, but even so, she would not be an innocent lamb and watch her husband stand alone. Nay, a wife should stand by her husband, whether she loves him or not.

A still silence filled the courtyard. It was high noon now and the air was stuffy and humid. With an air of absolute power, Alexandria linked her arm with her husband's and led him back into the castle. The crowd parted for them and not a single one uttered a word against them. Seaspian held his chin high, staring down at the miserable worms below him. The entered the dark castle and the doors closed behind them, keeping them inside and the peasants outside.

Chapter Twenty: Proposition of a Snake and Gratitude of a Lion

The royal couple departed to their separate chambers. Alexandria began to undress herself, removing her heavy clothes in exchange for the green dress Seaspian had given to her. It was quite hot today and the green dress was much more suitable than the heavy dress she had worn before. She kept her hair in the same braid it had been in before and chose a pair of slip-on shoes in exchange for her heavy golden ones. Alexandria opened her windows and let in some of the fresh air into her room. The door clicked open behind her. From the window, Alexandria spun around, ready to scream at the person who had just walked in on their new queen. To her delight, it was Linian. The thin maid stood before her, not bowing, just standing. Alexandria sneered at the girl.

"What makes you think you can walk in without knocking or bowing?" Alexandria snapped.

The maid's hair was combed into a high bun today and her dress was a simple white one. Alexandria raised an eyebrow and before obtaining a response she asked:

"Why are you wearing that instead of your regular dress?"

Linian smiled and spun around in it.

"Do you like it? It is my new wedding dress. Today I am going to be married to a wonderful man," Linian smirked.

"Who?" Alexandria backed away from the girl.

"Thomas."

The name came in a whisper, a taunting, all-knowing, whisper. It danced around the room, bouncing off the white marble walls and crimson curtains behind the queen. Alexandria's chest rose and fell quickly, her eyes narrowing. Tears slipped out from the corners of her eyes.

"I forbid it. I forbid it!" Alexandria yelled shrilly, reaching out to hit the girl.

Linian sidestepped her, watching as the queen tripped forward. When Alexandria regained her balance and was again looking at her, Linian waggled her finger back and forth. With a sly smile, she turned her back on the queen and walked a complete circle around her.

"You, queeny-dear, already have a husband. How would it look to the public if you banned a marriage when you yourself are already married? I would be suspicious of your motives and your intentions. So, are you still going to forbid it?" Linian smiled, inches away from Alexandria's face.

"I will fire you from this castle. We have plenty of servants," Alexandria folded her arms.

"That would not do either. The other servants know me well, they would be highly suspicious when a respected member of the staff disappeared without a reason," Linian fluffed her bun, letting a false smirk overtake her face. Her bravado was fading now, and she was trying to give any excuse for Alexandria to leave her work in the castle.

Alexandria pointed at the door. Linian took her time, but eventually left with a finally wave of her slim hand. Alexandria threw open the doors to her balcony and stepped outside. She broke down onto the floor, sobbing relentlessly. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Alexandria whipped around, braid flying past her face as she did so. A mouth pressed itself onto hers, sucking the air from her throat. She could not back away, for the railing of the balcony was but a step away. She opened her eyes, ready to greet Thomas and ask him if he was really marrying that ugly little whelp.

"Seaspian?" Alexandria breathed in slightly, her voice betraying her feelings of disbelief and disappointment.

He did not speak, but tossed her over his shoulder and brought her in the room. Alexandria was thrown upon the bed. She coughed; the wind had been knocked out of her chest. The tall man stood over her. Alexandria scampered back, away from the looming shadow before her. She hugged herself, for fear that he would take her. The man climbed onto the bed and took her shoulders into his arms. Alexandria squirmed around, but she could not fight his strength. He did not look her in the face when he whispered:

"Thank you for protecting me."

With that, he left, never once looking her in the eye. Alexandria's ear burned. Over and over those words echoed in her brain. She cuddled up on her bed, just thinking. A pensive look formed over her face and her eyes became dazed with daydreams.

Long ago, it was her wish that she marry for love. Of course, she intended to find the perfect man to love, which was why she had so many suitors. She had spent lazy days in the garden, dressed in her finery, practicing the finer arts such as conversation and tea drinking. The suitors she liked the most were the ones with the most knowledge about the outside world. It had always seemed so fascinating to her, a world that she was forbidden to visit. Thomas was the most knowledgeable about such things. Alexandria would listen to him talk for hours about his trading business, how he built it up, how he claimed success for his own, all the sights he had seen, all of it was so amazing. During the winter months, fewer suitors came to call, but Thomas would arrive every day without fail. Alexandria would invite him into the study, where they would talk. He had once said it was his earnest goal to marry for profit, so Alexandria had assumed that meant he wanted to marry her, but he never clarified.

Thomas had kissed her once, but only after she told him it was all right. It was not her first kiss, not by far, but it was sweet nonetheless. Amongst the papers and the books in the study, he gently pressed his lips to hers. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but Alexandria treasured it. Thomas was indeed a sweet fellow. After their initial first kiss, they began to kiss more frequently and longer, but Thomas never pressed it beyond those kisses. She always loved their time together, but it was foolish to think that they could ever be together. Thomas was going to take Linian as his wife, for reasons unbeknownst to Alexandria.

_Thank you for protecting me._ Those words burned their way into her head. They were so sweet and soft. A smile played upon Alexandria's lips. She had thought she saw the big man blush, proving that there was a first time for everything. It was all too sentimental for her approval, but something in her womanly brain loved it all the same. He was the first to defy the rules and bring her out of the castle, letting her experience the magic of the outside world. That day had been so thrilling, so wonderful. The sunrise that they experienced together was nice. The night that she had left the castle with him was more magical. The tree was amazing in every aspect, even if she had slept through most of it. He was so earnest in his attempts to please her, but at the same time, Alexandria knew it was not his overall goal. This man was not after "true love," but a sense of partnership and mutual trust. Alexandria could respect that.

Alexandria closed her eyes, falling further into a dreamlike state. Visions entered her mind, flashing past her blind eyes. _A lion stood before her. It panted once, twice….then faded. Alexandria watched as a rose appeared, one in full bloom. It was of the purest white. The lion appeared out of nowhere and bit the rose. Blood splattered everywhere, staining the rose a crimson color. Whispers flowed in the wind, accusing voices and rude remarks, banning the rose from her home. Thorns grew around the rose until it withered away._

Alexandria awoke, her skin clammy and sweaty. She breathed in heavily, almost choking. Her eyes widened suddenly. Seaspian was sitting on the edge of her bed. She scooted over by him. Seaspian felt the shift of weight on the bed and turned to see Alexandria. He smiled.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he joked.

Alexandria saw the sunset outside. She had slept through the rest of day! Alexandria broke out into tears upon remembering her horrible blood-filled dream. Seaspian drew her into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"There, there," he soothed her.

Alexandria bawled openly. The dreams intensified every day, the same bloody dream. It was too horrible for her to handle. She enjoyed the warm embrace, the comfort of his arms. As forward as the man was, he was not afraid to touch her as Thomas had been. Alexandria calmed down eventually, reducing her sobs to deep breaths. Seaspian kissed her head warmly and continued to stroke her back. The motion was so soothing, that Alexandria felt safe and comfortable…The sleep came into her eyes, and she could not blink it back.

Chapter Twenty-One: Start of a Political Fiasco

Alexandria awoke the next morning quite alone. She dressed herself, to afraid that Linian would come if she called a servant in, and headed out of her room. Two guards stood outside the large wooden door as always. Alexandria smiled gaily at them.

"Would either of you gentlemen know where my husband is?" she inquired sweetly.

One of the guards, a young dark-haired man, saluted her and responded.

"He is in the study down the east wing my queen!"

"Oh? Thank you kind sir I shall go to him at once," Alexandria thanked them graciously.

Alexandria walked briskly down the hallway and down the stairs to the east wing. The first, and only door, there was slightly ajar, so she walked in. Seaspian was seated at the large desk covered in papers. He was reading, intensely focused at his work, so focused he did not see Alexandria until she was upon him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Seaspian glanced up from his work. He cracked his back and stood up, smiling warmly at her.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with all possible sincerity.

"Yes, after you came in. Did you stay? I did not see you this morning," Alexandria clasped her hands.

Seaspian loomed over her, blocking out some of the sunlight coming in from the window above.

"I did sleep by your side, just to make sure you were alright. I have been here since daybreak; there is a lot of work to be done."

Alexandria sat on the edge of the desk and smoothed out the wrinkles of her pink dress. Seaspian sat next to her on the edge of the desk, staring off into space. Alexandria exhaled.

"What work have you been doing?" Alexandria asked, almost forcing him to answer.

"I do not wish to worry you Alexandria, but ever since our wedding, there have been uprisings. These rebels have been ransacking villages and recruiting troops in order to take us down. They do not have a leader yet and are therefore unorganized, but if they do find a suitable leader, we are done for. I am trying to work out an equal system of wealth so that they will be contented with living and not mind a 'foreigner' as their king," Seaspian explained slowly.

"So you are almost bribing them so that they will not rise against you?" Alexandria deduced.

"Yes, however if the time comes, I will execute them if they go too far. More than likely though, I will have to execute their leader, should they find one that is," Seaspian said gravely.

"I understand. Well, I can see that I am only slowing your work. I just came to say…perhaps it is time that I try to fulfill my duty as queen. As I understand it, these things take time and many tries," Alexandria stammered, blushing hard.

Seaspian stood up from the desk and swept her up off her feet. Holding her up, he kissed her on the mouth. Alexandria did not stop him, did not squirm. She did not love him, no, she probably would never love him, but the kiss was comforting, not an expressing of passion or desire. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck, forcing her mouth further upon his, feeling the sparks upon his tongue. He held her fast by the waist, encouraging her kisses. She finally pulled back, gasping for air as she threw back her neck. Seaspian panted heavily, the lion inside him encouraged to go further. Despite his inner passion, he set the girl down. It was better for her this way. Alexandria slipped out of the room, her face blushing in disbelief from what she had just done.

Seaspian returned to his desk and watched as the door clicked closed behind his wife. She was truly a passionate and lovable creature. Deep down, he knew that he would go to any length to protect her. In such a small country, small uprisings were a big deal. He would hate for Alexandria to have to worry or fear for any reason, whether big or small. Something had to be done…but other than donating small sums to each business and reducing taxes, what could Seaspian do to make everything equal? That aside, was this truly the way to promote peace, through equality? Should he instead rule the country with an iron fist? Such things would have to be pondered until an answer arose.

So Seaspian sat at his desk and cracked another book about politics.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Thomas Returns

Thomas paid an unexpected visit to the castle that morning. Although at first surprised to hear that Thomas had come, the queen quickly agreed to meet him. Alexandria, after checking to see that Seaspian was still working, met him in the rose garden as usual. Thomas was scrumptiously dressed in a dark blue suit and purple cape. Alexandria complimented him and asked the occasion. He rubbed his hands on the legs of his pants and glanced downwards.

"I am getting married today. I came to tell you my sweet queen, so that you would know, despite the fact that you have already granted Linian and myself permission," Thomas explained.

Alexandria nodded slowly, fighting back stinging little tears.

"I know, Linian met me yesterday in my quarters. I was quite surprised by the news, and it left me wondering…why? You said once that you would take a bride that would help you prosper, why take a maid?" Alexandria pressed.

Thomas exhaled, preparing his explanation to the queen.

"I made the decision to take her as my bride after you got married and became our queen. I could never truly be with you; I was foolish to believe so. I needed a wife who would bear my heir so that I could inherit more land. Linian offered herself to me after I did her a favor. Besides that, she is handsome and good at adapting to change. She will be perfect to bear and raise my child."

Alexandria took a moment to digest his dialogue. She glanced down at his boots, then up at his face.

"I will not ask what you gave her; that is between you and her. What I will ask is this: do you still love me?" Alexandria asked straightforwardly, her brown eyes hot with fervor.

Thomas stood up gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"You are my queen; I will always love and obey you."

With that, he gave a long bow and left the garden. Alexandria remained where she was, standing alone amongst a garden of roses. She could not believe what he had said! Linian was going to become a Lady of the House of Amizor and the Duchess of Preous. That skinny little girl with auburn hair was about to sire an heir for one of the greatest houses of Selstar. Linian was going to bear an heir that Alexandria and Seaspian were someday going to knight. Oh, it was too horrid!

Alexandria fell to the ground, restraining tears. The sun hung high over her head, hot and burning. Alexandria sought the shade of some roses, for fear of tanned skin. Tears dripped from her dark eyes, falling slowly to the earth. She dried her tears with the corner of her dress and stood up. Her blonde hair hung down to the ground, brushing the dark earth as she walked. With a still air about her, Alexandria walked into the castle. Part of her world was crumbling, never to return again. Oh Thomas, oh why?

In any event there was nothing to be done at this point; it was finished. Still, Alexandria could not help but feel self-pity and a deep sense of melancholy. She had known Thomas since she was a little child. How could he possibly love or bed with someone other than her? She, Queen Alexandria Rose of Selstar, deserved all the love in the world and beyond. Thomas could not love anyone else or touch any other girl—ever.

The queen soon found herself in her quarters. Could anything possibly mend her broken heart? It felt as though someone had taken a knife to her chest. Oh Thomas! Still, if Thomas could not and would not be around her any longer, was it possible to love the impossible king? Seaspian was certainly not perfect, but he was her husband. Perhaps they could grow closer as time passed. He had taken her to see the outside world for the very first time; he had shown her kindness when she revealed her thorns. Yes, perhaps befriending her husband could be a good idea. Either way, the queen knew he would be in her chambers tonight, ready to whisper until her ears burned with pleasure.

Somehow, these thoughts made her incredibly happy.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Bedtime Stories

Seaspian stretched his aching back. The day, as of yet, had not been kind to him. Through the window above, light streamed in. It was a very hot day today, and Seaspian had to resist the urge to take off his shirt. Paper upon paper he wrote and filed and signed, attempting to keep up with the taxes and organize the country. Sweat dripped off of his nose and onto the wooden desk. A hot day like this reminded him, in some odd and opposite way, of his homeland, Krystali.

Krystali was a cold country most of the time, as it was to the north of temperate Selstar. The mountains provided protection to the east of them and also provided the past time of mountain climbing. Seaspian had vacationed in the mountains one day with his mother, back when the days were still happy. However, by far, the happiest days were the days on the beach. On hotter days Seaspian's mother Mary, dressed in her dark shawls, would take him to the beach, (so to speak, as the beach was just outside of the black castle), to spend lazy days lounging in the sand and cool nights in the clear waters of the ocean.

His mother had often said that he had the eyes of the ocean. Mary had told him stories of his birth, saying that he was not the son of the dark knight they lived with, but a son of the sea god. She wove tales of wonder about the mighty sea god Geis, his father. Mary said that he lived in the depths of the ocean, commanding the seas with his hands. Mary also told him that he came to her one day and offered her a necklace made of pearls from the depths of the ocean. Mary declined, saying that she only wanted a baby boy, as she was barren. He granted her this wish, giving her a son with eyes of the ocean and a heart as wide as the sea.

Some part of Seaspian always believed in these tales, truly wishing to be the son of the mighty sea god, instead the spawn of the hated Bloody-Black Knight. Another part of him, deep down, knew these tales could not be true. He had the build and look of the Bloody-Black Knight, with the same type of hair and face. Still, his mother had only tried to make him happy, tried to ease the pain from the wounds his father had inflicted upon him. Seaspian rubbed his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a tan, muscled torso. A long scar ran down his chest, running from his collarbone down past his bellybutton. There were other scars too, but none as prominent as this.

It had been a cold winter's morning, unlike this hot summer's day. Seaspian was with his mother, helping her weave a new tapestry. It was a beautiful scene with the mountains and the ocean. Seaspian was weaving part of the ocean when his father stormed into the room. The Bloody-Black Knight burst in, angered because of the hard winter. With a sweep of his dark hand, the black knight struck the cheek of his wife. Mary took the blow, as she always did, her frail body buried under thick black shawls. The beast struck her again and again, punching and slapping her body so hard that Seaspian heard a bone break. Finally, the scene became too unbearable for the eight year old hero and he stepped in the way of the blow. It hit him square in the jaw, almost breaking the bone. The Bloody-Black knight's eyes blazed with intense fury, his dark hair whipping out around him. The dark knight grabbed his sword from his belt. The silver gleamed in the morning light. Seaspian shuddered, covering his face with a small hand. His mother groaned on the floor behind him. The sword came slashing down, grazing his arm and ripping down his chest. Blood flew onto the tapestry, staining the ocean a deep red.

Seaspian hurried over to his mother, ignoring the giant gash in his chest. He hardly heard her breathing, so he began to remove her shawls. Seaspian tore off layers of black shawls to reveal a thin body underneath. He hardly recognized her; the body was so thin you could see her ribs and the white skin were filled with bruises. Seaspian held the body in his arms. Her breathing was fading.

"Hold on mother, hold on," wept the boy.

The body went limp in his arms. Seaspian broke out into hard tears. A big hand gripped his shoulder. Seaspian did not look up, he knew who it was. The shadow figure forcefully removed him from the body. Seaspian was thrown out of the room and into the hallway. The shadow man took his mother away, never to be seen again.

The older Seaspian sat in his chair, absentmindedly rubbing the long scar. Memories were a harsh reminder of his past. Still, it seemed as though this girl was the key to his forgetfulness. Alexandria helped him forget, she helped him hoped for a better future, one they could begin together. Seaspian buttoned up his shirt and made his way up to her room. Together, they were going to begin a new future.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Blood Oath

Alexandria sat by the windowsill. It was almost afternoon now, and she had not eaten. A tray of bread and honey sat before her on the bed, untouched. She twirled a bit of blonde hair in her fingers, debating if she was really hungry enough to eat such a meal. It was a simple peasant dish, and yet so delectable. Her stomach growled suddenly; it was very tempting nonetheless. Still, nothing could be done, for a princess must maintain her figure. Alexandria got up from the bed and grabbed the golden brush off her vanity. She began to stroke her hair mindlessly, staring into the hazy void of the mirror.

The queen began to daze and wonder about her husband. He had come from that awful northern country, but yet he was not as awful as she had anticipated. That man had taken her outside and showed her amazing wonders. He had cried openly before her and told her his tragic tale. The king had done every duty by her, as he had promised. Every duty…Alexandria Rose stopped brushing her hair for a moment and blushed profusely. It had not truly been as terrible as she had thought. Actually, it had been quite pleasurable in its own right.

How could she think this? These were not thoughts of an angelically beautiful princess, now queen, who attended church and who paid for the upkeep of the building and its workers. True, she had not been to church for some time, but did she really need to go at all? The rose was perfectly lovely in every way, despite the fact that she was no longer a true flower.

Suddenly, the door behind her clicked open. Linian waltzed in, her black dress sweeping the floor. Her pale skin gleamed with an unearthly pallor and her green eyes sat as slants upon her flat face. Somehow, this woman seemed different…Alexandria rolled her eyes and continued to brush her hair, feigning interest.

"My queen, I have the most wonderful news!" Linian announced.

Alexandria groaned and set down the brush. She turned to face the girl, hands on her curvy hips. Alexandria pouted her ruby red lips and did her best impression of impatience. Linian clasped her hands and squealed, jumping up and down like an excitable pup. The queen simply stood waiting, tapping her foot all the while.

"I am pregnant!" the girl exclaimed.

"What? How is that possible?" Alexandria almost fainted from her spot near the vanity.

"I just know that I am, mother's intuition you know," Linian bragged and fluffed her straight hair.

Alexandria folded her arms, unsure of what to do. Her heart was beating rapidly within her chest; her breasts rose and fell quickly in time with her breathing.

"It is just not possible that you could know already, after only a day," Alexandria said in a matter-of-fact voice, hiding her true feelings.

"I assure you, I am with child," Linian said, her eyes never wavering.

"Fine, you are with child. What do you want me to do about it?" Alexandria asked, infuriated.

"I want you to be pregnant also, my queen. We can have our children together. If they be boys, they can be brothers; if they be girls, they can be playmates; if they differ, they can be mates. Please my queen, I know I have wronged you in the past, but this is no longer about you and I, Thomas wanted this also. He chose me as a mate so that he could have an heir. Please my queen, if you let our future children become close, you would make Thomas very happy," Linian begged.

"Why should I try to make Thomas happy?" Alexandria folded her arms and turned her attention to the window.

"Because he still loves you," Linian whispered, tears in her eyes.

Alexandria bit her thumbnail and stared intensely out the window. _He loves me? Thomas Amizor still loves me, over Linian? Oh some part of me wishes that were true…Some part of me tells me I should run back to him, no matter the costs. If he loves me he would take me in, make me his new wife._ Alexandria's heart panged. _No, I have duties here to my country…and my husband. Thomas made his decision, and now I will make mine. _Alexandria whipped around to face the maid.

"I decline your offer Linian. If one day it did come to pass that they should be partners, I would do everything in my power to stop that union. Nay Linian, I would never let a royal child touch something that came from the body of a servant. If Thomas had married nobility, perhaps I would have considered it, but you are not nobility. Go Linian, go live with Thomas and be his mate, you no longer have a job here," Alexandria sneered.

Linian's eyes widened. Her glorious plans of revenge toppled around her. She bowed and staggered out of the room, partly in disbelief. Linian walked out of the castle and back to the town where she and Thomas were living. Gone were her days of living in the servant's quarters, nearest her darling Seaspian. Tears arose to Linian's eyes as she entered the grandest house in the center of the town. Her auburn hair hung down around her as she slammed the door behind her. Linian moped up the stairs and into the study. Thomas was seated at a large desk, buried in work. He looked up and shot a confused look at her. Linian dipped her head.

"I was unsuccessful. Alexandria took away my job and said she would never let our children become companions," Linian wept.

Thomas did not move from his spot to comfort her, but responded without looking up from his work:

"That does not necessarily mean that they will never be companions. As a noble, I am invited to all of the royal's parties and events, and my child will also have this privilege. They will see each other often enough, we just have to make sure that they meet under the right…circumstances. I wish more than anything to see my future child and the future heir to the throne become playmates and friends, as Alexandria and I never could. Also, this would keep the Amizor house close to the crown, as it should be. As to your job, it was time you quit anyhow. I want my child to stay safely in the house so you are not to leave this house until it is born," Thomas said.

Linian nodded slowly and walked out of the room. She made her way down the wooden halls and into the adjacent bedroom. Linian threw herself down on the huge bed. She cried into the satin pillows. Her life had crashed before her very eyes. Alexandria had taken away her one chance at happiness when she married Seaspian. Now, she could not even see the man! The only chance she had to be happy now rested with the child in her womb. If this child could get close to the future heir to the throne, perhaps then she could have her revenge.

Linian stroked her stomach. It was beginning to grow and get firm. She knew that this child would be her key to her revenge on that royal prissy. However, with Thomas in the way, it could be tricky to kill her directly or even indirectly. No matter, for now she would focus on rearing her child and destroying that queen.

A devious smile formed on Linian's face. Her green eyes narrowed and gleamed in the low light of the room. Yes, very soon she would have revenge on that little tart. Linian cackled from her position on the bed. She stood up suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Linian leaped off the bed and went over to the small window. She drove her fist through one of the glass plates and drew out a long shard of glass from the remains. She drove it into the underside of her arm, etching an "A" into the flesh of her arm. Blood splattered to the floor, making the floor slick with red fluid. She licked the blood off of her letter.

"Yes Alexandria I will get you, I will exact my revenge, I swear it!" Linian cackled.

Chapter Twenty-Five: Honeymoon Plans

Seaspian came up from his study, exhausted from the paperwork he had been reading. He stopped at the kitchen and picked up a quick supper. One of the chefs handed him some stew and some rye bread. Seaspian ate it without a second thought, polishing off the food in an instant. Hesitantly, the chef made a remark saying something along lines that the princess had not eaten yet today, despite the fact that servants had brought bits of bread and such up to her. Seaspian smiled and ordered a special dessert to bring up to her. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and opened the door, holding the dish behind his back so that it would be a surprise for her.

"Hello my queen," Seaspian said smoothly.

Alexandria turned to him from her spot on the bed. Her hair was down and she was wearing nothing but a nightshift. Seaspian sat down next to her, placing the dish on her lap.

"Eat before you go to sleep love," he said lightly, kissing her atop the forehead.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled slowly. She looked down at the dish. It was a bread dessert with whipped topping with cherries atop it. She was about to pass it up, but her stomach growled. With a delicate hand, she picked up a piece and ate it daintily. Whipped topping covered the corners of her mouth. Seaspian leaned in and licked it off. Alexandria did not budge, did not tremble. Even though it felt like her heart was being squeezed, she did not back away. She stood still as he licked around her mouth. Suddenly, he drew back.

"Are you feeling alright Alexandria?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," she responded, about to kiss him.

Seaspian drew back from her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Something about you is different…Forget it, finish your food," Seaspian said, standing up from the bed.

Alexandria did as she was told and finished the plate. Seaspian began undressing beside her leaving his undershirt on. Alexandria sat still on the bed, rubbing her stomach. As long as she was without child, she was without protection against her father's threat of banishment. Seaspian sat down on the bed; it squeaked beneath him as he pulled the covers over his chest. Alexandria laid her head down on his chest, hearing his beating heart just under her; it was so steady, so sure. The queen felt a hand slowly stroke her head. She scooted towards him, enjoying his touch. Tears began to roll out of her big brown eyes. She squeezed them shut. Seaspian felt the coolness of the water drip upon his chest. He sat up and took her in his arms, burying himself within her sweet smelling hair.

"Seaspian, what is the sea like?" asked Alexandria suddenly.

There was no response for a while. The window lattice rocked slightly in the nightly breeze. Summer was still in the air, and the scent of flowers flew in. Seaspian continued to hold the girl in his arms, she was so lovely. Alexandria stroked Seaspian's forearm with a delicate fingernail, humming a strange tune. Finally, the man gave his answer.

"It is a great, vast lake, stretching farther than the eye can see. The water tastes of salt and smells of it too. It is so blue and so fresh. The sea was the one place I loved as a child. My mother and I would go there and spend lazy days out on the sand and cool nights in the ocean, pretending to be vicious water creatures," Seaspian explained softly.

"I wish I could see the ocean," Alexandria whispered, snuggling closer to him.

"You will."

Alexandria almost leaped out of his arms. She clasped her hands in delight and rolled in his arms gleefully.

"Really? Oh, Seaspian that would be marvelous!"

Seaspian laughed in his usual low voice. He patted her lightly on the head. Alexandria hugged him firmly, as if she meant it. Seaspian embraced her as well, surprising Alexandria. The big man released her for a moment. Alexandria gazed up at him, her eyes intent on studying his strong face and long brown hair. He did not attempt to kiss her, fearing it only drive the beautiful woman further away from him. The queen placed her arms around his neck, drawing herself in towards the man. Her hand traced the outline of his firm jaw as her lips drew near his. Seaspian hastily kissed her, for he could wait no longer. Alexandria did not pull away, but responded happily.

A shadow loomed just outside of the door, watching the royal pair from a crack in the door. The figure turned suddenly, slipping out the way she came, past the sleeping guards and down the hall. Her black cape floated down the hall, concealing her ever-growing stomach. Linian tried to erase the sight from her mind, but to no avail. He looked so happy with that little wench, much more so than when she had been with him. Tears slipped down her narrow face. That man had never loved anyone as much as he loved Alexandria, and it saddened her. Linian gazed down at her hand. The mark was still carved into her flesh, an eternal reminder of her mission: to kill Alexandria. In fact, she had come tonight to do just that, but Seaspian had ruined her plan. _No matter_, thought Linian, _I will have my revenge, no matter how long it takes…_

Unknowing of the shadow that had come and gone, Alexandria continued to kiss Seaspian as sweetly as she could manage, for she was so happy. Seaspian welcomed her sudden friendliness, hoping it meant that she was slowly falling for him. However love was not on the queen's mind whatsoever. She was more concerned with gaining her own pleasure, in any way she could. Alexandria smiled happily underneath the canopy of her bed, moonlight lighting up her brown eyes. She knew she was the loveliest and most desirable creature out there, and now this man knew it too. For some reason, she took great delight in this.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Witchcraft

Linian snuck back into the mansion, quiet as a church mouse on Sunday morning. She was practiced in the arts of sneaking and such, so this was not as much of a problem for her as it would be for most women. Her lean body and long fingers and toes kept her from squeaking the floorboards as she tiptoed up the stairs to her personal room. Luckily, since she was pregnant, she did not have to share a bed with Thomas and therefore could sneak in and out much easier.

The woman tossed off her black cloak and threw it to the edge of her room. Kneeling down upon the floor, Linian reached underneath her bed for her supplies. Within moments, all of her potions and ingredients were set out about her in a sort of half-circle. Standing now, she stripped herself of her dress and nightgown and tossed them upon the bed. Then, she sat cross-legged on the floor, stark-naked. She sat out two candles before her and, snapping her thin fingers, lit them with magic. Her cat-like green orbs glowed brightly.

With a small knife, Linian carved out the "A" on her forearm once more, letting the blood bubble up to the surface of her slightly tanned skin. A small sigh of pleasure escaped her thin lips. Her blood now dripped over a small wooden bowl. Using her other arm, Linian tossed in burnt rose petals, a peacock feather, a snake scale, and some of Thomas' fluid she had saved into the bowl. Using the knife blade, Linian began to stir the mixture quickly, careful not to spill a precious drop of the potion upon the floor. When the mixture was properly prepared, the woman with auburn hair began to chant:

"My child, you shall become,

The venom of the snake,

The killer of the rose and,

The slayer of the peacock.

With this I ensure your destiny,

As I ensured your conception."

Once the chant was finished, Linian dumped the mixture upon her swelling belly and rubbed it gently. Afterwards, she began to clean up and head to bed, a full smile upon her thin lips. Yes, things were going to go her way this time.

Despite the fact that she could not woo Seaspian, nor could get close enough to him now to give him a love potion, she would have her revenge on Alexandria for stealing him away. Her child, her little boy, was going to either kill their successor or woo and slay their princess. How sweet revenge would taste upon her lips.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Journey

_A rose bud grew slowly in the sunlight. It was the loveliest of its kind and certainly not challenged by any of the other, lesser, flowers. Soon, in the ocean next to the garden, there grew a perfectly white lily. The lily was quite nice, but the rose wanted no part in the thing's friendship. Instead, the rose wanted to kill the little lily, bring it down beneath her. The rose plotted with the other roses, but was chastised by the gardener, who loved the lily best._

_A blaze started one night in the garden. Sparks of the sun's fire blazed through the greenery of the garden. The roses writhed in pain, even their thorns could not protect them from the flames of hell. The lily, however, was quite safe on the water, and remain unscathed. Soon there was nothing left, but the lily and she grew very lonely…_

Alexandria awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down her face and fell onto the white sheets around her. She was breathing heavily, frightened from what she had just dreamt. Something about it seemed…personal. The queen glanced over to her left. Seaspian was already up it seemed, for his spot was vacant. Alexandria got up from bed and called in a servant, who dressed her in a yellow frock and handed her a bonnet. She let her blonde curls hang down and exited the room, leaving the servant holding a golden brush and some ribbon.

Alexandria found Seaspian in the stables next to his horse. She smiled at him and patted the silver horse next to her. Seaspian helped her mount Diadem before he mounted Bludkaa. Alexandria was a bit wavering upon the horse, remembering the first time she had attempted to ride such a beast. Seaspian slung a leather bag over his shoulder and together they rode off.

Alexandria had never felt so free in her entire life. The sky was a light blue around her and the grass smelled sweet from the misty summer shower from last night. Birds chirped merrily around her as the horses galloped on through the long grass. The horse did not frighten her anymore. Alexandria felt safe on Diadem's silver back, almost as protected as she felt in Seaspian's arms, but not quite. Bludkaa snorted happily as the pair skirted the edge of the forest. Seaspian pressed the horse onward, leading the way for his lovely bride.

The sense of freedom she felt was uplifting. Alexandria felt as though a burden had been lifted from her slim shoulders. For a time, she would not have the looming pressures of her father's threat hovering over her head. Her heir could wait. For now, the queen was quite content to go riding through Selstar, a country she had never seen like this before.

"This is wonderful!" Alexandria exclaimed excitedly.

Seaspian shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Just wait until we reach Krystali, the mountains will amaze you," he said.

They traveled mostly on the side roads. Seaspian did not want to take the main roads, as they would lead them into the towns. He preferred to stay outside in the wild, where they could be alone.

The king knew that an heir was needed to keep the throne. Seaspian realized that while banishment was not the worst punishment, spoiled Alexandria would not put up with it. So, an heir was needed. Seaspian never pictured himself as a father, the thought was beyond him. After what his father did to him, Seaspian was afraid that he might unintentionally hurt his own child. Perhaps what his father did was what any parent did; maybe he was doomed to be the same as that man. Child-rearing was something Seaspian had discarded for many years, banning his mistresses from ever speaking of it to him. Children were alien to him, something that had never touched his world. After all, he was an only child growing up in a castle barren of any other children; the only child he was ever acquainted with was himself.

A light song broke Seaspian's deep thoughts. Alexandria had a bird perched on her index finger. She was singing to it in a clear voice, her notes reaching high above what the bird could sing. Bludkaa slowed to a trot to stay with Diadem. Seaspian stared intently upon the woman. She was lithe and lovely in her sunshine yellow dress. Tresses of golden blonde hair danced in the wind. The sun itself paled in comparison to her beauty.

Alexandria kept her tune and the bird chirruped merrily as she sang:

"Who flies freely  
>Like the wind uplifting<br>My little bird  
>My little child<br>Fly on towards  
>Sunrise everlasting."<p>

Seaspian had them break for lunch shortly later under the shade of a tree. They were at the edge of the forest now, with another full day's ride ahead of them. Alexandria dismounted her horse and sat daintily under the tree, folding her legs beneath her. Alexandria's yellow dress billowed out on the grass, so that Alexandria looked like a buttercup. Seaspian unpacked his bag, grabbing a bit of cheese and bread for the both of them. He handed a large slice of each to his bride, who ate them hungrily.

The meal continued in silence for some time, until Seaspian finished his food. He sat and observed Alexandria for some time, loving every inch of the beautiful creature before him. Alexandria licked her finger free of cheese and flipped her blonde curls. Her eyes bounced up from her fingertips to Seaspian. She raised an eyebrow; Seaspian realized he had been staring.

"Is there something the matter?" Alexandria said cattily, batting her eyelashes.

"Nothing it is just…," Seaspian's thoughts trailed off again as his eyes fixated on Alexandria.

Seaspian moved toward Alexandria slowly. His fingertips touched her softly. She shivered softly as he touched her chest. Seaspian leaned forward and licked her sweetly with his tongue. The queen closed her eyes gently. The man withdrew suddenly, rubbing his mouth with the corner of his sleeve.

"You dropped some cheese," he laughed softly.

Alexandria began to weep. The touch of that man was disgusting, but yet she wanted it so. Part of her wanted to destroy him for defiling the body of a royal princess, but then something would remind her that if she did not work with this man, she would be removed from her life of luxury. This man in front of her, this man with long brown hair and blue eyes, would be her savoir. Alexandria elongated her neck, touching Seaspian's chest with her fingertips. He drew closer, then away suddenly.

"We should get going. We have a long way to ride if we want to reach my castle by tomorrow evening. I will help you back on Diadem," Seaspian offered.

Alexandria was about to refuse his help, disgusted at the thought of his hands on her waist without further contact. Then she remembered that she could not hope to mount on her own. Sighing, she nodded. Seaspian gently lifted her up by the waist until she was again seated atop Diadem. Seaspian mounted Bludkaa and the pair started off again.

They traveled along a narrow path that wound through the prairies of Selstar, but would eventually converge onto a mountain path. This mountain path would wind around the range and lead up to the beaches nearest the castle. This was the same route Seaspian had traveled to get to the castle in Selstar. His father had opted to stay out of the towns, especially the ones in Selstar, to avoid skirmishes. Not everyone in Selstar appreciated the brute king-especially those who wanted to marry Alexandria themselves.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Protection of the Rose, Wrath of the Lion  
>Seaspian led the princess down the small path, keeping a sharp eye on her. The man knew that she could fall off at any given time. The sun began to set in the sky. The prairies became flushed with orange light. Seaspian pressed forward.<p>

Alexandria wavered on her horse. She was getting far too tired of riding. The sky was a dusky gray now and frail stars became visible. The queen blinked slowly, yawning loudly to send a hint to the man ahead of her. Seaspian rolled his eyes and veered off the road slightly, halting his horse. Alexandria rode up next to him and pulled back the reigns.

"Would you prefer to stay in an inn or outside my queen? If you wish to stay in the inn we will have to press on just a bit further, but we can camp out here if you so desire," Seaspian offered.

Alexandria smacked her lips, deep in thought. If she were to stay in the inn, food would certainly come in the morning. The inn would certainly be comfortable enough, but it would not be as comfortable as her usual suite. However, if she were to stay in the outdoors there was the possibility of rain, wild animal attacks, and other such things.

"Inn please," Alexandria decided sleepily.

Seaspian smiled faintly in the darkness of the night.

They trotted along down a dirt path into a little village just beyond them. A tavern and sleeping quarters sat adjoined towards the center of the town. Candle posts lit their way down the street. Seaspian guided Alexandria and Diadem to the front of the tavern, where he tied up the two horses. The man then hoisted the sleepy Alexandria onto his shoulders and entered the tavern.

Boisterous noise filled every corner of the seedy tavern. Men sat on barrels and chairs around wooden tables under the candlelight from above. Barmaids dutifully poured them more ale when the men outstretched their arms. Seaspian raised an eyebrow. Such behavior was unbecoming of a gentleman. The man walked towards the back of the room, where a man was taking stock.

"Good evening," Seaspian prompted.

The man put down his quill and pad, turning his attention to the tall customer ahead of him. With a slight gesture of his hand, the little man said:

"Good evening to you sir. What can I do you for?"

Seaspian motioned to the woman on his shoulders, careful not to make any other movements, lest she should slide off his shoulders. The little man grinned devilishly and pointed to a staircase. 

"Your room with be the first to the left, pay in the morning. Extra charge if there is significant noise complaints or if her guardians cometh. Anything else?"

Seaspian restrained himself from hitting this rat. How dare he suggest something so unseemly? Shrugging off the little man's rude nature, Seaspian walked over towards the stairs. He ignored the drunken men making fools of themselves, tugging at the barmaids in midst of their drunken stupor. How could men take advantage of those weaker than themselves? It was a man's job to protect the weak. Seaspian stomped up the stairs and into the first room on the left. He set Alexandria gently down on the bed. She stirred from her sleep and sat up.

"I am going down for a drink. Undress and rest here, I will be back up momentarily," Seaspian said sternly.

Alexandria yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. This man sure knew how to irritate her. This "inn" as he so chose to call it was nothing more than a dirty place for the peasants to drink in. Never before had a royal princess seen such a place, much less forced to sleep in one! Alexandria pouted; it was all Seaspian's fault. Even so, she was very tired. Alexandria fingered the laces of her corset. Darn it! That man was going to help her get out of the corset. Alexandria could not do it by herself.

Alexandria lay down on the bed, trying to ignore the layers of dirt on the blanket. Her corset restricted her deep sleep breathing, but she had accustomed herself to that long ago.

Alexandria had never known a mother. Her father had hired a nanny of sorts for her to look after the little princess. "Auntie Eliza" as the woman had Alexandria refer to her as, was nothing more than a sour old woman guilt ridden with the fact she had never amounted to anything. Auntie Eliza would often slap Alexandria if she did not behave. It was because of Auntie Eliza that Alexandria was so uptight about manors and etiquette. Alexandria practiced the proper ways to dance, hold a polite conversation, and the proper role of a princess in public.

Seaspian had changed all of those rules. He brought her outside of the palace, where no royal had gone before. He often pretended the world would not care how they acted; he acted as if appearances did not matter. Poor man, thought Alexandria, appearances are all that matter.

A thump outside of the door aroused Alexandria from her deep thoughts. The door creaked opened slowly. Alexandria sat up and threw her arms on her hips. Her frown furrowed deep into her face, creating deep lines in her cheeks.

"Seaspian how dare you-!" Alexandria screamed.

Then she saw. A greasy man pushed his way into the room. Alexandria shrieked loudly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She clutched a pillow to her chest and screamed louder, but the man kept coming towards her. He climbed on the bed, the stench of alcohol warm on his lips. He reached out for Alexandria, grabbing just below her neck. Alexandria yelled for her husband, pleading for him to come and rescue her. The stranger closed in on her.

A piercing cry could be heard in the tavern. Seaspian threw down his drink and flew up the stairs in a worried panic. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he broke down the door. Inside the room, he found his wife pinned under body of a strange man. His ocean eyes seemed to turn a stormy grey.

"Seaspian," Alexandria whimpered.

Seaspian knocked the stranger off the bed with a swift motion, sending the drunkard toppling to the wooden floorboards. Seaspian leaped on top of the stranger, hitting him with hard blows to the face. Seaspian was in such a state of rage that he did not notice the blood soaking his hands. Alexandria noticed.

"Seaspian stop!" cried the woman.

Seaspian paused for a moment. Under him he saw the face of the man. Half of his face was caved in, unrecognizable beneath the blood and splinters of bone. Seaspian felt the man's fading pulse beneath him. The king wiped his hands off on the blanket and grabbed his wife, who was garbed in only her corset and nightgown. He slung the woman over his shoulder and started down the stairs and out of the bar. Everyone was silent as he walked up to the little man taking stock.

"I have decided not to stay," Seaspian notified the little man.

Without question, the man nodded and let Seaspian leave. The king found his horse next to Diadem. He mounted his horse and led Diadem by the reigns from atop Bludkaa. Alexandria was still slung over his shoulder.

"We will sleep outside tonight."

And for once, Alexandria did not question him.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Deep Thoughts, Long Journey

The couple slept under some trees near the hills that surrounded the town. Morning was breaking as they awoke, bringing hues of light yellows and oranges that lit up the landscape. Alexandria found herself in the arms of her husband, who was watching the sunrise intently. She blushed as she noticed she was clad only in her nightgown. Seaspian gazed down at her and, upon noticing her discomfort, clothed her with his red cape. Alexandria pulled it around her shoulders gratefully, giving Seaspian a small smile in thanks for the cloak.

Now that she looked at him more carefully, Alexandria realized her husband was actually quite dashing. Not as charming as Thomas perhaps, but still not completely ugly. Although his face was rather rough and broad, his jaw was still very cutting, giving him a strong, yet dashing, face. His eyebrows were large, but still arching and shaped. Seaspian had a rather large nose, and it was broken, probably from his days as a warrior. His eyes however, were perfect. They were like sapphires among the dirt, shining and a crisp blue color.

Alexandria decided she liked his eyes the best, but his body was not too unattractive either. His neck was strong and sat atop broad shoulders. Alexandria could see his toned muscles through his opened white shirt. A tight black vest hugged his torso, which was muscular, but still curved. His arms and hands were large, too gigantic for any gentleman, but there was something about them that made Alexandria feel safe. Seaspian raised an eyebrow. Alexandria blushed deeply and blinked; she realized that she had been staring at him.

"Gazing at my stunning beauty?" Seaspian laughed, striking a pose.

Alexandria frowned playfully and gave him a gentle shove.

"No you big oaf, I was merely lost in thought," Alexandria retorted.

Seaspian hugged her close. Alexandria could feel his warmth, even though the cloak. Her fingertips brushed his cheek. Seaspian felt his heartbeat quicken. His breathing grew shallow. The man hugged her close, almost to the point of crushing her.

"No man but I will ever touch you again, I promise you this," Seaspian swore.

Alexandria did not move. No man would ever touch her again? That almost sounded like a curse. Was this to be the rest of her life, hollowed up in a castle with only Seaspian to speak with? Alexandria bit her lip. _Thomas, where are you now? I know that if I had called you, you would have come…but did you really need my permission to come rescue me? Because of you Thomas, I am doomed to spend the rest of my life with this savage, this brute. I am doomed to him. My signature on that document binds us together. Soon, I must have a child, which will only drive us closer together. Oh Thomas, was this your intention, to drive me away from your slim arms?_

Seaspian stood, raising Alexandria up with him. They walked silently over to their horses and, after mounting, rode off. Seaspian steered them out of the foothills towards lower ground, which of course meant taking one of the main roads that went through town. They galloped on, Alexandria following Seaspian at his heels to be sure she would not get lost. Around them bustled the townspeople, already going about their business. Alexandria saw that the women wore corsets on the outside of their plain garbs and wore plain white bonnets over their buns. She saw men and women carrying heavy loads, careful to step around the children at play in the streets.

_What a quaint little village_, thought Alexandria. _It is almost as if they are not real at all, just live little dolls that go about their daily business to amuse others. This little farming town is exactly how I pictured life out here, not at all like that tavern. I thought that everyone attended mass and attempted to live pious lives, but that visit to the tavern proved otherwise. Perhaps Seaspian will make a law that everyone must attend mass, then incidents like the one last night would not happen as frequently._

Seaspian mostly ignored the town they were cutting through. Peasant life was no mystery to him. Although his people crafted armor and hunted, they still could grow some crops in the valleys of the mountains. Farming and fishing were more common in this fertile land. This town was just another one of the hundreds he had already seen.

The man's thoughts drifted slightly as the pair rode along. _In hindsight, I probably should not have gone on this little journey. If the rioters knew we were gone, they would surely strike. The moment they find a suitable leader will be a dreadful moment for Alexandria and myself. My father would never help me with this situation, nor do I want his help. No…If the rebels do manage to find a leader I must execute him swiftly, not only to eliminate a growing threat, but also to send a message. I will not let Alexandria be harmed because some farmers do not like me. I will fight them myself if that is what it takes. Alexandria, do you know that I would do anything for you?_

Chapter Thirty: Snake Alone

Linian sat on her windowsill, placidly gazing at the world below her second-story room. Thomas was at church this fine morning. He did not force her to go, in fact he rather preferred she stay home where she was safe and out of the way.

Her husband was not aware of her rather demonic powers and hobbies. If he was made aware of this somehow, she knew the consequences would be severe. He would probably punish her first with a sound beating, careful to avoid her stomach, followed by starving her for two days, then finally keeping surveillance on her constantly so she could not perform any witchcraft.

That certainly would not do. Linian knew she needed her black spells and magic, for herself and for her child. Her growing stomach needed her now. With her potions and spells she could be assured that her child would have Thomas' beauty, her cunning and keen mind, and most all—a heart of pure ice. With every fiber of her being and every drop of her blood, Linian would assure that her boy would have a heart as dark as night itself and a vengeance as thick and strong as her own. It was unquestionable.

Still, magic was not enough to keep her mind occupied during the day. Linian grew weary of sitting in her room and growing fat. She needed to be out in the world, gathering rare ingredients and spying on the queen. It was not exactly a fulfilling existence, but it was better than being trapped in a room.

The only thing that kept Linian sane was the thought of her much beloved king. He was the most spectacular being of all. Seaspian was the King of Selstar and first in line for the throne in Krystali. He was strong, brave, smart, and well-versed in the ways of the world. Seaspian was the god of Linian's world. She was a true heathen indeed.

The Duchess of Preous often thought of the nights she had spent in bed with him. He was forceful, yet gentle, and she had loved him so. He had taken her flower; she had willingly given it to him. She promised herself after that moment that Seaspian would be her mate, whether she married him or not. They were lovers and no prissy little blonde could ruin such a thing.

Linian used her long fingernail to recarve the "A" in her arm. Closing her eyes, she languidly licked the blood off her arm, savoring every drop. Seaspian would be hers, whether she had to forge the bond by blood or magic…or both.

Chapter Thirty-One: Merrily Riding Along

They rode out of the town and onto a side road that would cut through the hills. After the hills, it was only a matter of tracking around the side of the mountains to reach the castle. Seaspian halted Bludkaa for a moment, making the dark beast trot impatiently in place. Alexandria halted her mare alongside Seaspian's and looked at him inquisitively. Seaspian pointed to the base of a mountain not far off.

"We will be going around that mountain, after that we get to the beach and my castle. So my sweet, how about a race to that mountain?" Seaspian said.

"You are on!" Alexandria agreed, snapping Diadem's reigns.

Alexandria took off first, forcing Diadem to run at her fastest. Seaspian snorted playfully and spurred Bludkaa on. The black beast gained on the white horse with two strides, galloping at full speed in attempts to pass it. Alexandria snapped the horse's reigns again. Diadem managed to partly cut Bludkaa off, sending Seaspian down the slope of a hill. The king sneered and sent Bludkaa back at the white little thing. Bludkaa came up on Diadem's left flank and hit the little thing hard. Diadem lost control and began to stumble down the hill. Alexandria pulled in the reigns, managing to keep her and her horse upright. The females trailed in the males' wake, attempting in vain to catch up.

Seaspian halted when he reached the mountain. Alexandria and Diadem were just moments behind. Alexandria halted her horse near Seaspian. The king could see an angry expression on his young bride's face. He merely laughed.

"You could have killed me!" Alexandria nagged him.

"So says the princess with messy blonde hair garbed in only her nightdress," Seaspian chortled, not taking her remark seriously.

Alexandria face turned a deep red. Part of this was from rage and anger, the other part was embarrassment. Oh, this man was going to pay! He had gone too far this time and had humiliated her to no end.

"You are so infuriating!" Alexandria shrieked.

"You are very competitive," Seaspian observed.

Alexandria paused for a moment. Was she really? Never before had she been in any competition. No one could compete with her beauty, and what else mattered for a princess? Part of her was pleased, excited that she had a new trait. No longer was she beautiful, but competitive too! Alexandria clasped her hands together.

"Oh this is wonderful Seaspian!" Alexandria smiled.

Seaspian's heart panged. Never before had he heard her say his name so. It felt like she had touched him somehow, on a level no one else had reached before. Why was he falling so hard for this vain little blonde? Some part of him wanted to leave her here, so that he could not be touched like this again. It felt too close…too personal. Still, a part of him could not bear to let her out of his sights. Alexandria was the only woman who could make him feel like this. The warrior side of him could not bear to feel so vulnerable, but his heart told him that it was alright.

Seaspian grabbed Alexandria out of her saddle and placed her in his lap. The moment was so swift that Alexandria had no time to react. She found herself in the arms of her husband. He kissed her firmly on the mouth. Alexandria was about to push him away, for he was too close, but she decided not to. It used to feel bad when he kissed her, but now it felt…wonderful. She responded happily, sliding her slim tongue into his mouth. His lips felt warm against hers. Seaspian stroked her hair so gently, eventually sliding his hand down her back. Alexandria placed her hands around his neck, using her index finger to massage it. Finally, he pulled away from her, breathing heavily. Alexandria felt slightly foolish, sitting in his lap in such a manor.

"I am sorry," Seaspian turned away from her.

Alexandria pulled his face back so that he was once more looking at her. Her gaze conveyed a clear message: you do not have to be sorry. Alexandria kissed him lightly on his rough cheek. Seaspian embraced her tightly, for fear she would slip away. Alexandria wrapped her arms around his waist. Seaspian took Diadem's reigns and Alexandria continued to ride in his lap as they skirted the edge of the mountain.

Seaspian cleared his throat. Alexandria looked up at him intently. The man had a hard face on, as if he were about to say something of grave importance.

"Alexandria, this was my home long ago. I cannot promise you that everything will be clean or in order as my father, when he is home, does not clean. I also cannot promise that I will keep a strong face. Some of this was my worst nightmare, some of it, my greatest moments," the king spoke evenly.

Alexandria nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I want you to be comfortable in this castle, although it is a bit drafty. So you will sleep with me in the master chamber, it is the only suitable room."

Alexandria blushed and nodded, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"I should have brought your mother's dress, to return it," Alexandria whispered.

"No, that belongs to you now. Why should it sit in that drafty old castle when it can be modeled on the most beautiful woman in the kingdom? Nay Alexandria, my mother would have wanted you to have it," Seaspian responded forcefully.

"Thank you," whispered Alexandria.

They arrived on the beach a short time later, but a stone's throw away from the castle. Alexandria immediately dismounted Diadem and jumped into the sand. Oh the thrill! Sand felt so amazing on her feet, soft and squishy, but warm too. Nothing else compared to this marvelous thing. Alexandria then sprinted to the ocean's lapping waves, nightgown billowing out behind her. Her feet touched the cool waters of the ocean for the first time. Nothing was quite like the sea either. It was cool and refreshing, and smelled so good. Her cares melted away and flowed out into the ocean. Seaspian left the two horses to wander and joined Alexandria by the water.

The man removed his boots and slipped his feet into the lapping waves. Alexandria giggled merrily. She hugged Seaspian tightly around his waist.

"Thank you for bringing me here! I absolutely adore the sea!" Alexandria exclaimed.

Seaspian picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He grabbed his boots and the horses and started off for the castle.

"First things first Alexandria, we must put the horses in the stable and get situated in the castle. I will take you back out in the evening when it is a mite cooler," Seaspian promised.

Chapter Thirty-Two: Red Tears

Together, with Alexandria on the ground instead of on his shoulder, they put the horses in the stable. Diadem seemed happy to share the same one as Bludkaa and whinnied happily. Alexandria stroked her snout gently and kissed it.

After, the couple strode inside the castle. Alexandria was skeptical about the castle at first. The outside was crumbling black marble, covered in climbing vines. The inside was much better, made of the same material, yet polished to perfection. It was far smaller than the castle in Selstar; it was just a small center hall and one floor of rooms above. Most of the rooms were dusty and unused, but Seaspian led Alexandria upstairs to the master chamber, where they were to sleep.

The master chamber was a large square room with a bed situated in the middle and a chest off to the side. It was to the east of the castle and on the second floor. Windows were along the back wall, covered in dusty maroon curtains. Alexandria nodded at Seaspian.

"It will do."

Seaspian walked her down to the kitchen on the first floor, where he showed her all the food in storage. Thinking quickly, Seaspian grabbed a loaf of bread and some preserved jelly. He sat Alexandria down on the floor with the food saying:

"Eat up and I will change so that we can go back into the ocean."

Alexandria did as she was told, scarfing down the bread and jelly while Seaspian got up to check around the castle. Who knew going almost a full day without food could make one so hungry? Surely not the Queen of Selstar. Licking the jelly off her fingers, Alexandria finished her meal. Outside of a window, she could see that the sun was beginning to set. Alexandria heard footsteps down the hall and was pleased to see Seaspian.

"My father is not here today, so we can be alone."

Something about that seemed off-color to Alexandria, but she did not question it. She also did not say anything about the fact that he was only in his nightdress now. Was this the way everyone went into the ocean? Alexandria shrugged the thought away and followed her husband back out to the beach, stripping down to her nightgown before coming out. Together they leaped into the icy waters.

Alexandria rubbed the salty water from her eyes. Her hair hung around her in wet clumps and her dress was beyond soaked. Seaspian was next to her, laughing loudly. He showed her how to tread water and stay afloat. Alexandria mimicked his motions and perfected them to some degree. They ventured out further into the ocean, in complete privacy. The sunset beamed down upon the ocean. Suddenly, Seaspian grabbed her and drew her close to him.

Alexandria felt the man's pulse as he kissed her. His body was too close, too hot, and the ocean did little to cool her. Alexandria felt the setting sun on her head, searing her scalp and burning her body. The man ripped off her nightgown, letting it drift away. The man grabbed at her again, squeezing her chest. Alexandria yelped and drew in a sharp breath. She dug into his shoulders with her nails, drawing drops of red blood.

Alexandria focused her gaze ahead, on the vast expanse of the ocean. Her vision went hazy. Everything turned red under the sunset in the sky. The queen's brain throbbed. _Thomas how could you abandon me to this?_ It was Thomas' fault this was happening, not Seaspian's fault. Alexandria saw only the red ocean before her. The red tide clawed the shore, greedily taking the sand for its own. A single tear dripped down the queen's face. A silver tear amidst the red ocean. Alexandria felt as if her skin were on fire. The unquenchable fire burned inside of her, pulsing with each passing moment, radiating through the red ocean. Alexandria gave a final shriek, and then everything around her went numb and faded to black.

Chapter Thirty-Three: Whereabouts of a Black Monster

The King of Krystali, King Webbencot Irin Krystalious, or the Bloody-Black Knight, was riding out into the plains of Selstar. Indeed, he was not in his castle, and had not been since sunsets prior. He, atop his mighty steed Onyx, had been riding from place to place.

Once every so often, the king on his dark horse would gallop madly through the villages of Selstar. The Bloody-Black Knight would howl like a lone, deranged wolf and Onyx would stop his hooves madly as he galloped. This was the signal for the rebels to come out of their homes and meet by the edge of the forest, next to a great weeping willow.

Tonight was one such night. Onyx's red eyes were the only thing visible in the night sky. They were blazing red with hellfire. The Bloody-Black Knight was garbed in dark black armor with a flowing black cape that whipped in the dewy wind. The people could not see him, but they knew where to meet him.

A crowd of people counting perhaps two scores more than two hundred. They were all males, farmers mostly, and a few fisherman and traders as well. All were unhappy with their current king and were willing to do anything to be rid of him, even if that meant teaming up with a treacherous northerner.

"Selstarians: you know as well as I that the current monarchy will simply not do. I, as the father of the King of Selstar, know this all too well. I will assist you in your plight to rid Selstar of its king so I can have my darling son back at home. I have come tonight to tell you that the king is away from the castle. Do not strike now, but rather gather together from all parts of Selstar and build a fortress on the border of the city nearest of the castle. Do this, and I will meet back with you with some weaponry. Goodnight."

The farmers and other men nodded in agreement, their heads barely visible in the opaque darkness.

"We shall do as you command you evil knight. Keep in mind that we shall follow you until Seaspian is off the throne, then we are enemies once more," said one of the men.

The Bloody-Black Knight gave a chuckle. It rang in the open air and died out slowly. Onyx snorted menacingly.

"How could I expect anything to go differently?"

With that, the black rider gave his mighty steed a kick and galloped away. The peasants had been notified. Soon it would be time to make their move, but not yet. First they had to build the fort and then the King of Krystali would have to supply them with weapons and armor.

Soon his foolish son would be defeated. The Bloody-Black Knight would kill his heir with his own sword. Then, he would double-cross those foolish power-hungry peasants and take both thrones for himself. With Selstar's wealth and food supply and Krystali's warriors and weapons, he could conquer every last country around them and force the people to submit to him. The Bloody-Knight would utterly destroy everyone he pleased or that stood in his way. It would be delicious.

Atop his steed, the monster licked his sharp teeth. They tasted metallic, as if coated with blood. Deep within his body, the monster craved the precious red liquid. He spurred Onyx forward through the plains. A rabbit bounded out of their way. The Bloody-Black Knight snapped the reigns and sent Onyx after the rabbit.

With a sure hand, the knight threw his sword at the rabbit. It hit home and struck the furry creature in the neck. The monster pulled the reigns back firmly and flipped down to retrieve his squirming kill.

The monster breathed in deeply, in pure ecstasy. He bit down upon the wound of the neck and sucked in fully. The precious liquid flowed around his lips and down his throat. It tasted metallic, yet warm and filling. A shiver racked his body. He was the Bloody-Black Knight, the bringer of death and the man with no heart.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Love Grows

Alexandria awoke in the master bedroom, dressed in a foreign nightgown. She sat up in the bed and studied the nightdress. It was white silk spun tightly to form a loose-fitting gown. The top had ruffles and a pink bow, which Alexandria regarded as a nice touch. The queen rubbed her forehead. Her body ached slightly and she had a splitting headache. Her eyes grew wide suddenly as she remembered. Alexandria bit her thumbnail. She had once more been taken; as if she were a flower and another petal had been plucked from her entity. Here, in this bed, was a regular, ordinary wife with no special qualities. Alexandria leaped up from the bed and over to a looking-glass on the other side of the room. She studied her reflection fervently.

Her face was slightly tan from all the exposure to the sun, the cheeks were pink with burn. Her hair seemed to have lost its original luster. Alexandria's figure seemed to have…widened…slightly. The queen frowned. That man must have stolen her beauty. Yes, that was the only explanation. Seaspian had taken her beauty. Alexandria Rose frowned and sat back down on the bed, her arms folded tightly. Seaspian walked into the room moments later, and grinned smartly as he saw that she was awake.

"You were asleep for quite some time Alexandria," Seaspian said, sitting on the bed next to her.

Alexandria gave no response. She turned her back to the man, her arms still folded. Seaspian placed a hand on her slim shoulder. Alexandria shook it off. Seaspian's eyebrows sank into an angry expression. He grabbed her and set her on his lap. When she turned away from him again, he grabbed her by the jaw, careful not to break it. Alexandria's eyes filled with hatred, the brown in them burning like hellfire. Seaspian tossed her on the bed without a word. The queen fell down upon the bed in a frail hapless bundle. The man climbed over her slowly. Alexandria kicked frantically, but could not escape.

"Why are you so opposed to me?" Seaspian asked, as close to tears as he had ever been.

Alexandria raised an eyebrow, thinking of a response. Was it possible that he was sorry for what he had done? Alexandria smacked her lips.

"I am not opposed to you. We agreed to be friends, do you not remember the promise we made that night in the castle? You swore to me that we would be friends and then you go and pull that little trick in the ocean, even after we had done it once! That is all that needed to be done. Friends do not do that sort of thing!" Alexandria fumed.

"I did what I had to. I supposed you do not remember that your father decreed that you must sire an heir by me before the year is out. Well, I did what I had to. It is only a matter of time before you bear a child, as long as we keep at it," Seaspian retorted, mumbling the last few sentences.

"Keep at it? Whatever do you mean? Linian told me she was pregnant just moments after she and Thomas were married," Alexandria told him.

"What? Alexandria…they were seeing each other before they got married. Linian was probably pregnant already when they were married. Why do you think they got married in the first place? A noble man with an unclaimed heir soils a name," Seaspian explained.

"Then those things about 'mother's intuition' were completely false."

"Yes."

"So, to get my child we will have to do this more than once?" Alexandria asked.

Seaspian stared down at the girl before him. Here was no queen; here was only a small, scared girl who was not sure of anything anymore. Seaspian took her in his arms, shushing her as she wept. He stroked her head gently as his mother used to do for him when he was a child. He kissed her sweetly.

"I promise to be gentle my love. As soon as you are with child, we shall return to the castle and continue living the life you are accustom to, I swear it," Seaspian promised.

Alexandria glanced up into his eyes. Something about the way he was looking at her seemed so sincere that she just had to agree. With the nod of her head, her fate was sealed. To her surprise, Seaspian did not attempt to touch her. Instead, he tilted his head and asked:

"Do you mind if I braid your hair?"

It was such a strange question that Alexandria had to pause a moment before answering. She finally nodded, wondering why he wanted to braid her hair. Nevertheless, she sat quietly on the bed and waited for him to begin.

Seaspian went up from the bed to grab a wooden brush from the chest adjacent to the bed. He carried it over to her and used it to brush out her golden locks. To Alexandria's surprise, he did not hurt her; she hardly felt a thing when he brushed her hair. This man did have the propensity to be gentle. When he had finished brushing her hair, Seaspian began to braid it. He did this most skillfully, weaving one piece of hair around another until it was all in one long braid. The man finished by tying the end with a piece of string. Alexandria reached back to feel what he had done.

"Seaspian, you are amazing at this. Where did you learn to braid?"

Seaspian sat back on the bed. He raised an eyebrow suddenly, the devil-make-hare look returning to his face. He opened his arms wide, a signal that he would not reveal anything until she was sitting in his lap. Alexandria rolled her eyes and crawled over to him, sitting docilely in his lap. Finally, when they were both comfortable, Seaspian began his tale.

"I was with my mother one day when my father was away. She was weaving a tapestry for our castle, to 'brighten it up' as she put it. I told her I wanted to help, but she said no, because if you could not braid, you could not work a tapestry. I then said that I wished to learn how to braid so that I could assist her. She then told me how to braid and let me practice on her hair. She had very long brown hair, as I recall it. Anyway, after the longest time, I finally got the hang of it. My mother laughed at me, saying that someday I could braid my little girl's hair. It seemed silly then, but now…"

Alexandria listened intently to his story. It seemed so sweet. The story was almost comical; a warrior's son learning how to braid was nonsense. However, when he told her about his mother, there seemed to be a hurt in his voice. Alexandria sat still and waited for him to fill the silent void with another story, but he said nothing.

"You know, if we have a female-child, you could braid her hair every day. I think she would appreciate that," Alexandria said in an assuring tone.

"I think I should very much like to have a girl-child," Seaspian piped up.

Alexandria felt a sharp pang in her heart. This conversation was far too awkward for her to bear. After all, speaking about such things was not appropriate for a man and woman to talk about, especially the king and queen. Besides that, why did he not want a boy-child? A prince of the nation would surely be worth all this fuss and trouble, a female would be sufficient but not as fulfilling.

"Seaspian, what if…what if I cannot bear a child?" Alexandria inquired of him, keeping her head lowered.

As a small child, Alexandria had often heard of men and women that were unable to produce children. Any woman who could not fulfill her marriage vows was quickly expunged and replaced with another girl. Men usually either remained childless or adopted a child. The stakes had been raised in Alexandria's case. If she did not produce an heir, she would not just be expunged, but banished. No, remaining childless was not an option.

Seaspian shifted Alexandria on his lap. He ran his hands through his hair, unsure of how to answer her question.

"Alexandria my dear," Seaspian said taking her face in his hands, "If you cannot produce a child I will walk the path of banishment alongside you."

There was something oddly comforting about that statement. It warmed the queen, made her feel something deep at the bottom of her stomach. Her face turned a light pink color as the heat rose within her. Seaspian could be sweet, if he chose to be. It was indeed nice to know that someone would be there if she failed.

"I am sorry that I was angry with you before Seaspian, you only had my best interests at heart," Alexandria said in a mellow tone.

"I accept your apology and I appreciate that you listened to me," Seaspian returned.

Alexandria kissed him surely on the mouth. Seaspian dutifully took to her, but a thought laid buried deep within his mind. Was that all he meant to her, was he just a tool to keep her from banishment? Did she not love him at all? That question stung more than all others. She had never told him that she loved him, never affirmed that she cared for him in the slightest. Seaspian kissed her neck, tasting the ocean still salty on her skin. Perhaps he would give her another one of his mother's dresses. Maybe if he further proved his love to her, Alexandria would return the affection.

Seaspian felt her slim body under his. He shifted his weight, as not to crush her, and continued to let his mind wander.

_Alexandria my dear, my sweet little tart, do you care for me as much as I do you? Do you dream of me and happily awake to find I am lying beside you or do you long for another? Oh, do you know that I crave you as a flower craves the sun? I cannot be without you. I thought I could just use you and never think about how you felt. Now, I must know how you feel about me for I love you too much. I wish to have a daughter, who is just like you, a reflection of what I see before me. I want you to know how much I love you; I am trying desperately to show it. Oh, I am but a fool!_

Alexandria held her eyes closed. His skin against her felt so good, like lying on a silky bed stark naked. Perhaps she had been stretching the truth earlier, when she said that she did not enjoy this. The truth was, she took pleasure in it very much so, until the moment of impact. Once that had been done, she lost all sense of desire and motivation.

The queen held the man's ears with her delicate fingertips, licking his nose as she did so. It was an odd thing to do, but the man seemed to relish it. Seaspian held her down upon the bed and kissed her on the neck again and again. He loved her so, and she, from somewhere deep down, felt the feelings of love budding too.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Snakelet enters the World

Thomas was out on business. He had been gone for over a week now to a town called Arma working with his underlings on what was going to be traded and how much was going to be sent to each city. These kinds of trips usually lasted for more than three weeks. Linian had been left to her own devices at home, for her housemaid was out ill and the butler travelled with Thomas each time. So it was that the witch survived in solitude, her belly swollen beyond all belief.

The woman lay upon the bed, her belly in the air. Sweat dripped off her brow in copious amounts. It was the dead of the summer, the hottest point. Soon autumn would be on its way, but for now the witch was living in an earthly hell.

It was Sunday morning and the church bells were tolling. Linian could hear them from her bedroom, their sounds loud and annoying. To a witch, church was the furthest from her mind on Sunday mornings. She did not worship anyone or anything above herself. Linian was focused on herself and the child within her belly and not on something she could not see.

Over and over her body contracted. Linian gripped the bed sheets, now dense with her sweat. She screamed as the church bells gave another toll. A snakelet was coming, finally coming. Linian squeezed hot tears out of her piercing green eyes. Her child was coming at long last, and he would be the heir to not only the Amizor household but to the throne as well.

More contractions racked within her body, blinding Linian to anything but pain. She would train this little snake to slither his way into the castle any way possible and seize the throne. Another cry erupted from her thin lips.

A snakelet entered the world. The witch held the boy to her neck and cried tears of joy.

"Your name is Jonathan and you will rule this country!"

Jonathan wailed as any newborn would, but to Linian, he seemed to give a cry of agreement, and that was all she needed to hear.

Chapter Thirty-Six: Lost Lamb Returns to the Maker

The sun rose the next morning as it had the day before. Alexandria stirred from her sleep, surprised to see her husband was still asleep beside her. Alexandria lay back down, turning so that she could watch him sleep. His mouth was slightly open as he snored lightly. The light streaming from the windows behind the bed illuminated his face, erasing the gaunt shadows that usually loomed about his features. Without hair in his face, he was actually quite lovely. Alexandria touched his lips gently with her finger and when he did not awaken, she kissed him gently. This time the man awoke.

"Humm…what is it?" mumbled the king.

Alexandria tapped him on the shoulder. Seaspian spun around to look at his lovely wife. She pouted sadly and rubbed her stomach. Seaspian chortled and rolled his eyes.

"Come down to the kitchen with me, I will show you how to cook," Seaspian said.

Alexandria folded her arms and followed him down the winding staircase back to the first floor. Behind one of the hallways was a kitchen. Hidden in a nook not far off, was the storage room. Seaspian left Alexandria in the kitchen as he went to go fetch supplies from the storage room. Alexandria gazed about. It was a large, but drafty, room with a table and two chairs and a strange object in the center of the kitchen. The mystery object was a stone atop a hollow bottom. The bottom had a fire pit-strange indeed! Seaspian returned shortly, his arms full of spices and pans.

Seaspian set everything down on the table and took Alexandria by the hand. The man then led her outside through the back door of the kitchen.

"What are we doing out here?" Alexandria asked lamely.

"We must get fire wood for the stove," Seaspian responded.

Ah! So that was the mystery object, a stove.

Alexandria and Seaspian gathered dry sticks and leaves until their arms were full. Seaspian then escorted the queen inside. Both put their findings under the stove. Seaspian lit a fire with the twigs and such, which would heat up the stone above the fire pit. Alexandria watched in amazement as Seaspian fried eggs in a pan on the stone, as he grilled up cuts of meat and potatoes.

Soon enough, they both sat at the table to enjoy their morning meal. Alexandria took a big bite of eggs and grinned.

"Oh Seaspian this is amazing! You are so talented at cooking," she gushed, her mouth full of potato and eggs.

"I learned how to cook on the road. Soldiers know how to cook better than anyone," Seaspian responded darkly.

Alexandria ignored his comments and finished her meal in silence. They both washed the dishes together in a bucket that Seaspian had filled with water. After all the dishes had been washed thoroughly, Alexandria dumped out the dirty bucket of water outside.

A sense of serenity washed over her as she looked out the back door. Majestic mountains stood firmly in the backgrounds, accompanied by lush fields and the great ocean just beyond the sandy beach. A field of fragrant flowers stood just before her, smelling almost sweeter than the roses in her garden.

Seaspian appeared behind her suddenly. Alexandria gave a start, then nodded to him, anxious to return the bucket to its proper location. Seaspian allowed her to pass, but followed her closely as if he needed to say something.

"Alexandria, I need you to prepare yourself. I am going to prepare as well; we are going somewhere very special," Seaspian said seriously.

Alexandria understood the grave tones of his voice and did not question them. She marched up the steps and into the bedroom, as any obedient woman would. Seaspian followed closely behind her, maintaining his calm and stern demeanor. The royal pair entered their royal bedchamber. Seaspian dug through a chest and dug out a peasant's dress, apron, and corset for Alexandria. The queen sneered at the garb.

"I thought you said this was someplace special," mocked Alexandria, arms folded.

"And so we are," Seaspian responded, still holding out the clothes for her.

Alexandria inhaled sharply, her chest rising up almost to her chin. As much as she despised this clothing, as much as she did not want to go anywhere in this godforsaken country, she had to. Seaspian was not joking around, his voice and actions betrayed that much. Alexandria grabbed the clothing with a sigh and began to change. She went over to the bed and began trying to put on her corset.

"Seaspian, can you help me with this?" asked Alexandria, her arms bent trying to tie her own corset.

Seaspian turned around from the chest, but suddenly began to laugh. Alexandria frowned at him, not sure what was so funny. The man came over to her and took the corset from her small hands.

"You do not put the corset on now. Put your dress and apron on, then the corset," Seaspian chortled, not restraining himself in the least.

Alexandria did as she was told, but still questioned it at the same time. Why put the corset on the outside? Then, when the dress was slipped over her head, she knew why. The peasant's garb, which was a muddled green color, was loose enough to fit anyone, but put the corset on and it would at least look like it fit her. Seaspian placed the brown corset over the dress and began to tie it. Alexandria felt her core tightening up again. Some part of her was relieved that at least something felt normal here.

When both had finished preparing, they set off for the stables. Seaspian mounted Bludkaa, and then took his wife on it as well. Alexandria sat in front of her husband, dressed in a dark green dress and an off-white apron, with her blonde hair braided. Seaspian was garbed in a deep green suit with gold threading and brown breeches, with his hair tied back in a braid as well. Together they rode up the hill and into the mountains.

Alexandria held on to her husband tightly, despite the fact he was sitting behind her. They were riding on a dirt path carved from the very mountain, climbing ever higher. Alexandria now understood why she did not ride Diadem, one misstep and her whole life would be far from over. Despite her mortal fear of falling, Alexandria found the mountains rather beautiful. They were majestic grey mountains dotted with grassy valleys and flowers of every color. Below them roared a huge river of a royal blue color, cutting through the valley like a snake. Alexandria turned her eyes forward; before them lay a great stone building at the very top of the mountain, with people pouring in from every direction.

"Where are we?" breathed the queen.

"We are at the only church in Krystali."

Bludkaa kept his footing as the path got increasingly narrower. Finally, when Alexandria feared they were finally going to fall, they reached the church. Never before had the queen seen such a grand building, not her castle, nor Seaspian's, was as grand as this church. It was comprised of one main building, which was a solid cube structure, and four towers at each corner. The top of the cube became a dome. The dome was made out of millions of colored glass pieces, which the sun shone down on. Windows of this stained glass also dotted the building. Alexandria took her husband's hand and together they climbed the steps into the church, just two people among the crowd.

The inside of the church was even more amazing than the outside. The sun lit up the stain glass making the inside of the church seem like a multi-colored globe. Reds, purples, yellows and oranges all reflected upon the people inside of the church. Eleven rows of benches separated into two columns filled the church. Seaspian guided Alexandria to a bench towards the back, where they sat down. People filed in next to them, careful not to make a sound. A priest stood at the front of the church near a marble table. As soon as everyone was seated, the priest began to preach. Alexandria was not careful to listen to the words, as everyone else seemed to be, instead her mind wandered off into the abyss.

_This is most curious, most curious indeed. Why do these people gather here to listen to this man? Why gather here, atop a mountain? Seaspian looks so serious, I wonder why…Either way I have never seen such a magnificent building, but why build this to serve as a church, why not a castle? Surely the royal family is more important than a sermon…_

_ I suppose I fit right in here, with my peasant clothes. If anyone back at home saw me, I think I would die of mortification! Imagine all the ladies of court, those queen-wannabes, staring at me right now…Oh, but what then? _

_ It seems this man will never stop talking. What is the purpose of such a long-winded monologue? Does he just make it up on the spot, or has this been prepared? I just cannot stand to be here any longer. _

Alexandria fiddled with the hem of her apron, trying to wind some loose string around her finger as many times as possible. Seaspian grabbed her hand and held it. Alexandria frowned; how dare this man treat her like a little child, constantly needing to be chastised. The queen slumped back, a pout rising on the surface of her lips. Instead of playing with her hem, she gazed around at the crowd of people.

_Is this really their entire country shoved in these two-and-twenty rows? My people are ten times this size. Although our country is not large, I did not know their population would be this small. We have half the size the land they do, and yet we have so many more people. How is this possible? Is it because few can survive in these rugged mountains?_

_ I thought Selstar was the more pious country…I thought my people were faith-filled and chaste. However, what I witnessed at the inn and here in this church…oh I do not know anymore. Besides that, the prince of this country comes here more often than I have gone to my own church…_

Alexandria felt herself snap back into reality. Everyone was standing now, and singing. Although the queen had only been to church for a Christmas service and on other sparse Sundays, she knew this song. Alexandria joined in, quietly at first, then louder, until her voice was made known. Higher and higher she sang, in a bird-like manor, so that all could hear the lovely voice emanating from her. Alexandria glanced at her husband, who seemed to be proud that she was singing. Finally, the song ended, and Alexandria's willowy voice died out.

The crowd of people was dismissed, free to go outside and chitchat. Alexandria held her husband's arm and gracefully exited the church. A flock of people, who had been gossiping just moments before, now flocked to see the royal couple. Alexandria hid partly behind her husband, who was trying to keep the prying crowd at bay. He smiled and held up his hand, silence ensued.

"It is good to see everyone so healthy. I have returned from Selstar for a short while to visit. Here with me is my wife, Alexandria, everyone please be kind to her," Seaspian said proudly.

Alexandria stepped forward, as if on cue, and stood confidently by her husband's side. Although she had been dressed in humble clothing, it was easy to see she was no commoner. Her skin was pale as the moon, her body thin and delicate, not at all like the hardy tan women of Krystali. Alexandria tipped her head, as close to bowing as she had ever come.

A short, stocky woman approached Seaspian. She seemed to be middle-aged, although more than one wrinkle had burrowed in her face. The woman gazed at Alexandria, focused on her tiny waist.

"Seaspian, my boy, this cannot really be your wife. Look at the little thing, how will she ever bear you a strong son?" cackled the woman.

"Yes, how can such a little bird bear you a bull-child?" came another.

Alexandria was quite offended as a series of bawdy jokes came tumbling forward. She tried to maintain her composure, not willing to give up her emotionless face in exchange for petty tears. Fortunately, after some time, Seaspian came to her rescue. He again put his hand up, nodding and smiling. The people quieted once more.

"I assure you my wife can bear me a strong heir that will rule the Selstarian throne and hopefully, the Krystailian one as well."

The people broke off into their gossip circles once again. Alexandria noticed a peculiar group to the left of her, made up of several girls about her age. They were knit together, hands shielding their mouths so that no one could hear them. Despite that, though, Alexandria still hear snatches of their conversation.

"That girl? How could our prince choose someone so frail? She will never be able to support him," one girl said shrewdly.

"…Although he was forced into marriage, I still fully expect him to take concubines or other women. That is probably why he is back, perhaps he will take one of us!" another commented excitedly.

Alexandria tuned out the rest of their rude conversation. She tugged at the man's shirt sleeve. He read her pleading look and escorted her to Bludkaa, which they both mounted. Seaspian waved goodbye to the cheering crowd as they continued on down the mountain.

They traveled along in silence for a time, until Alexandria could no longer bear to hold her questions in.

"Why did you bring me to that place? Why do they insist upon mocking me? Why do you not take other women? Why are we in Krystali?" Alexandria forced herself to ask.

Seaspian raised an eyebrow, as if contemplating all the whys she had so deftly asked. He hugged her close, hoping that the contact would somehow bring her closer to understanding the answers. He let the silence drag out, as he usually did, and prepared himself to speak.

"I brought you to church so that you could see we are not the savages everyone says we are. Although your country may have more churches, and more attendants, we still draw ourselves to the place of worship whenever possible. As to the people there, well, you must realize something…those people have known me my entire life. You may not realize this, but our country, although larger than yours if you include all the mountain ranges, has a far lesser population. We are not even half of yours. About a thousand people, give or take, live in these mountains. A good percent of that thousand are hermits, whom no one ever sees. Those people in the church know me as well as my parents. We are a very close community and, although I am their prince, they feel like they are my parents. That is why they were not afraid to speak up against you. I am truly apologetic that you had to witness it, but a few bawdy jokes can be taken in good nature.

I told the day I met you, I would not take another woman, and so I have not. That is all there is to it, my sweet. I took you here to protect you as well; the palace in Selstar is not a good place for a couple who has just been wed."

Alexandria chewed her lip, deep in thought. Suddenly, a realization hit her. Alexandria's head popped up and she turned around to face the man. He raised his eyebrows once more; almost sorry she was not afraid to ask more questions.

"All is as you say, but Seaspian, I have only just understood. Those women back there were not speaking about you taking another woman as you have before; they were speaking about getting a wife who could actually _be _your wife. I cannot cook for you, nor clean, nor tend a garden. I do not even know how to stitch or write or fully ride a horse. I…cannot do anything. So I beg you, take a wife who can; take a wife that will make you happy," Alexandria decided, almost in tears.

Seaspian pulled the reigns in sharply, halting Bludkaa on the hill. He took the woman in his arms. Alexandria buried her face in his shirt, weeping pitifully. Seaspian lowered his head and began to whisper in her ear:

"I already have a wife that makes me happy."

Part of the Alexandria felt so unbelievably happy that she wanted to cry some more. This was the most joyous thing she had heard in the ten-and-six years of her young life. Did this mean he loved her? Alexandria opened her eyes suddenly, still in her husband's embrace. This man was a northerner, a barbarian. No…this man was not the barbarian everyone thought he was. Seaspian was taken from the sea, his eyes blue and fresh, he was tanned from all his days of hard work, he was a strong solider whose brilliant military leadership helped the rebels gain their own country. This was not a Prince of Darkness, but a Lord of Light.

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Lion in Thought

_The lion loved the maker, despite all the strife in his life. During his years on the road during the war between Selstar and Krystali, the maker was all the lion relied on. _

_ Broken and weary, the lion had led his troops through the thick snows of the mountains during the deepest part of winter. No one could speak, their lips were frozen shut by biting frost and chilling winds. All seemed hopeless. However, the lion trusted the maker with all his heart and he kept going, leading his troops into Selstar. _

_ Before the battle, Seaspian and his men prayed for victory so that they could be free from the oppressive rule of King Reva of Selstar. Even though Seaspian did not believe in the use of force, he was not the one in command, and he did as he was bid, pleading for the maker to forgive him for the sins he was about to commit._

_ Every night Seaspian would lie down on the dirt in either the barricade or the camp of his troop and gaze up at the stars in the sky. He begged with every fiber of his being to have the maker forgive him for all the men he had slain in the name of freedom…under the command of his father. _

_ After praying to the maker, Seaspian would try to sleep as best he could, but it was almost always to horrible. Faces of soldiers and men flashed before his blue eyes, hauntingly bloody and gory. It was all too horrible…._

_ The lion bowed his head and accepted that the maker ruled from above him. He devoted his life to worshipping the being that was above him, instead of the demon that resided in the castle._

_ The miracle of his rose bride had truly deepened the faith that resided within the lion. Never in his life had he been so happy to have someone to love unconditionally forever and ever…That kindness he would never forget._

_ So the lion bowed his head and the maker bestowed a crown of lilies upon him. The lion growled happily. The roses continued to bloom and produce scent within the Garden of Eden. _

_ Not a soul noticed that there were now two snakes in the garden…_

Chapter Thirty-Eight: River People

They returned to the castle. Seaspian fed and watered Bludkaa and placed him with Diadem in the barn. Alexandria took her husband's hand mischievously and led him into the flower fields, where they sat down.

The flowers swayed in the wind above their heads as they sat amongst the flowers. Pink ones, yellow ones, light blue ones….they were all so lovely and smelled so good. Alexandria let down her hair and let the wind take it, gliding curls across her face as she did so. Seaspian picked a few of the pink and yellow flowers around him, fixing them in his wife's hair. Alexandria smiled.

The couple raced to the river, which they followed upstream to a pond. Seaspian was the first one to strip and dive into the water, creating large ripples on the glassy blue surface. Alexandria took off her apron and corset, but did not venture to undress further. She gazed down at the water fearfully. Seaspian rose to the surface and drew a huge breath. He laughed merrily and swam over to Alexandria.

"Come on in, the water is just right this afternoon," he smiled warmly.

Alexandria shook her head and backed away from the water's edge. Seaspian pulled himself out of the water and crawled towards his wife. He laid his head on her lap and gazed up at her. Seaspian began to bat her curls with his hands, not unlike a common cat. She giggled and traced his jawline lightly with her index finger.

"I dare not enter that water, for it is so very cold," Alexandria whispered softly.

Seaspian pulled himself up and sat by her. He unlaced the back of her dress and pulled it off over her head. Then, with a devilish grin, he ran full force towards the water with Alexandria in his arms. They landed in the water full force, drawing up a big splash. Seaspian propelled them up to the surface as fast as possible, holding his wife up so that she could take a few gulps of air.

"That was cruel!" exclaimed the queen, still trying to breath.

The man chortled mischievously, not seeming to care if it was cruel or not. Alexandria wiggled her arms and kicked her legs, attempting to swim on her own. Seaspian pulled back from her, treading water as he watched her struggle on her own. After only a few seconds of trying to swim, Alexandria began to sink under the surface. Seaspian sprang into action, diving under to rescue his wife. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back up.

"I could not do it, I truly cannot do anything on my own," Alexandria said hollowly.

Seaspian kissed her wet forehead.

"Sometimes we need help from others to realize our true potential," whispered the man sweetly.

A tingly feeling rose up inside of her, a sort of warm sensation. Even in this cold pool, she could feel his warmth against her body. His breath was hot on her neck. She swooned into his arms, like a hapless babe, too weak to resist his warm body. Her wet head rested against his strong muscles. For the first time in her life, Alexandria felt contented in his arms. Seaspian treaded to keep the two of them afloat and Alexandria drifted off into dreamland.

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Dynamics

Before dawn, Linian began her morning ritual. She got out of bed and went over to her son's cradle. Cuddling him gently, she took him out of the cradle and placed him on the wooden floor. With the glass shard she had stashed underneath the bed, the witch carved out the "A" on her arm and held the flesh and dripping blood to her son's mouth. The boy began to suckle her arm gently, drinking the blood wholeheartedly.

Linian wrapped her bleeding arm with a bit of linin and began on the second task of the morning. She mixed a batch of potion from an ancient bone and a lock of her husband's hair and ground it into a fine powder. After doing so the witch spit in the mixture and doused it with water. She held the mixture, contained in a wooden bowl, up to Jonathan's lips and he began to drink.

These two rituals, among others, would ensure that her son had the beauty of Thomas but her very own black heart and desire for revenge. Yes, the boy would be a perfect son in all ways imaginable.

From the first floor, Linian heard the sound of the main door being opened. Thomas had returned. Quickly putting all of her witch equipment under the bed, Linian then put Jonathan gently in his crib and fell to her bed pretending to be asleep.

Sure enough, Jonathan entered her room. He snapped his fingers and ordered that the housemaid take the baby away to be taken care of. The maid did so. Linian frowned gently at the sound of her precious child being taken from her side. Thomas then shook Linian awake violently, slapping her forehead as a final wakeup call.

"Get up wife; we have duties to attend to this morning."

Linian groaned, but got out of bed, her forehead stinging. Another maid came in promptly, brushing out Linian's long, straight auburn hair. Then, the maid changed the Duchess into a burnt-orange dress with long sleeves and a belt fastened at her hip. Linian refused makeup, knowing for a fact her pale face and searing green eyes would be enough to stun anyone.

The Duchess of Amizor joined her husband in the main room, putting a slim hand to her hip to display her long, straight figure. The Duke paid no mind to her, but instead packed a bit of parchment, some ink, and a quill in his satchel. Tilting his head, he signaled to her that they were leaving. Linian followed him out the door.

Thomas insisted that they walk up to the castle. Partly because he enjoyed some invigorating exercise, partly because Linian detested him for it, and party because he liked to stop and chat amongst the other nobles if they were out of house.

It did turn out that Lord Kail, Duke of Milan, was out in his front garden with his wife, enjoying some tea in the pleasant shade of his garden. Thomas walked over to greet the two of them, Linian following a foot behind, her head bowed.

"Hello there Lord Kail! It has been awhile has it not?" Thomas greeted the man merrily, waving his hand.

The man smiled and put down his tea, waving a hand in return.

"Yes indeed Lord Amizor! Come here and speak with me; I wish to know about how your business is coming along and how your new little heir is. Your wife may sit near us as well."

Thomas nodded to the man pleasantly and indicated to Linian that she may sit on the bench a few hands away from the gilt table where Lord Kail and his fair wife were having their tea.

Linian took her seat, humiliated, but quite used to the social scene by now. She frowned to herself; things were not this way at all in Krystali. In the country to the north, everyone was treated as almost equal. Even the royal family, with the notable exception of the dark king, acted as though they were part of the social scene and not above it. Here, everything was set in a strict caste system. Nothing ever changed.

A loud laugh interrupted Linian from her thoughts and she gazed upward. Thomas was now seated by Lord Kail and they were discussing Jonathan. Lady Kail was sipping tea quietly, listening to her husband as he spoke.

Suddenly, the conversation took a dramatic shift. Lord Kail touched Thomas' arm and spoke in a dark voice:

"Lord Amizor, there has been trouble lately."

Thomas put his right hand on top of Lord Kail's.

"Whatever do you mean? What has been happening whilst I was away on business?"

"There has been a group of rebel farmers that have banned together. They have a base that they have been building not too far from the castle, or so I have been told. In nearby cities, our fellow lords have been complaining of uprisings. The lord's castles have been damaged in odd ways and the farmers refuse to sell their food to anyone. Similarly, shops have been raided at night and destroyed. I fear the worst Lord Thomas."

Thomas bit his pink lip. Such uprisings would spell only trouble for the higher-ups of society. Worst of all, it would fall on the slim shoulders of his precious Alexandria Rose. No, he could not let that happen.

"What do you intend to do about it?" asked Thomas gravely.

"I am going to write a letter to be dispatched to the castle. The servants there will then send the letter on to the king and his little queen. We need them to crush this uprising before serious damage is done."

"Agreed."

"Well," Lord Kail removed his hand and stood, "I should be saying farewell to you Lord Amizor. It seems that you were on your way somewhere and I have detained you."

Thomas stood up as well, his face smilingly pleasant.

"Not at all Lord Kail! I shall see you soon. Write or call upon the house if you ever want to talk or if you should hear more news about this little rebellion, will you not?"

Lord Kail chortled in a deep-throated manner.

"Of course, of course."

Thomas waved goodbye and collected his wife. Together they walked up to the castle, Linian's head hung all the while. When they walked up the treacherous hill to the castle, Thomas asked a servant if the queen could be reached at this time. The little maid shook her head sadly and said they were gone and she did not know when they would be back. Thomas thanked her and he and Linian headed home for the afternoon.

"By the way, what did you call my child?" Thomas asked in an uninterested voice.

"Jonathan," Linian responded firmly.

"Good enough I suppose. Now, go up to your room and lie down, I fear that this afternoon has tired you out," Thomas said as they entered the house.

Linian frowned; he was sending her to her room as if she were a child.

"Yes, of course…darling."

Linian went up to her bedroom and spent the remainder of the evening recarving the "A" in her arm until she was called down for dinner.

Chapter Forty: Further

When she awoke, Alexandria found herself in bed. It was almost dusk and the light purples, blues, and oranges began to paint the night sky. The linins and thick blanket on the bed were wrapped around her just so. Alexandria sat up and found that she was dressed in her nightgown. _Seaspian must have carried me back, dressed me, and tucked me in after I fell asleep in the pond_, thought the woman. Alexandria's eyes burst open in realization. _Oh no! I fell asleep; he must think that I am bored around him!_

Alexandria tossed off the covers and set out in search of the man to apologize. She ran out of the room and down the hall, scampering down the stairs towards the door. Just outside of the east door she heard the horses, so she opened the door just a crack…Seaspian was outside in the courtyard, riding his horse.

It seemed he was practicing his skills for various scarecrows and dummies were set up around the courtyard. Alexandria watched in starry-eyed wonder as he shot one of the dummies in the head with an arrow from his horse-bull's-eye. He lanced against another, sword fought one and so on. Alexandria could see, even from the crack in the door, that he was sweating heavily in his chain and plate armor. Bludkaa had armor on as well, along with a green sash that was tied to his rump. Surprisingly, the green sash looked good on the horse, as it did on its master. Still, the monster kind of scared her. Bludkaa had flaming red eyes and was a huge black beast…

Beast…Seaspian's father was perhaps the most ominous being that Alexandria ever had the misfortune of laying eyes upon. He was like her darling husband, only taller with blue eyes that were much stormier than the ones she knew. With his black hair and dark demeanor, Alexandria was not certain if she could ever like Seaspian's father.

Seaspian began to stable Bludkaa, once more in the same one as Diadem. Alexandria quickly closed the door and began to turn to go back up to her room when a hand grabbed her arm. Alexandria screamed. Seaspian was standing behind her in full armor, clenching her arm. Alexandria placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh dear you scared me!" said the girl exasperated.

Seaspian stared down upon her, not unlike his father had when they had first met the little princess. Alexandria puffed up her chest and began to back away. The man released his grip and stood back. His brown hair hung loose around his armor, his brow was slick with sweat. Alexandria gazed up at his intense blue eyes, green shirt, and silver armor. She could not resist him. Alexandria jumped on him, her lips hitting his lower lip full force.

Seaspian bent down and cradled her in his arms. His mouth locked on hers, and together they created sparks between their mouths. Alexandria melted in his embrace as always, and her husband had half a mind to swoon as well. They gasped for air, Alexandria telling him between breaths:

"I am sorry I fell asleep in your arms; I am not bored of you."

A wicked smile filled the face of the knight.

"I should hope you are not bored of me. Come, I will show you such a good time you dare not fall asleep," said the prince charming in armor.

He took her to their chamber, and from there no more speaking could be heard.

It was late, and the night sky was as black as ink. Only a few stars could be seen from the window, just beyond the bed from where Alexandria was laying. Her husband was lying beside her, enveloping her with his broad arms. He was sound asleep. The rose girl yawned and wiggled slightly beside him. She was growing anxious...and frustrated. Her body twitched some more, her cool skin rubbing on the silkyness of her nightgown. It was a sweet sensation.

Suddenly the queen longed for the touch of her husband, more than anything else before. A shiver ran up her spine. This stirred her husband. Seaspian took her chin and tipped it towards his face.

"What it is that you are thinking about now my love?" Seaspian asked.

Alexandria Rose shook her chin out of his hand.

"Nothing," she lied.

Seaspian shook his head back and forth slowly. He then proceeded to touch her body slowly with his fingertips. Closing his eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted.

Alexandria sighed and sighed; she had longed for her husband's touch and he had delivered.

Still, though, this feeling was a novelty to Alexandria Rose. She had never before longed for the touch of any man, especially Seaspian. Was it not the man's nature to lust after the woman? Alexandria arched her back, as if a cat in heat. She knew she was a sensual creature, but something in the back of her mind told her that she must not be. Somehow, she could not bring herself to rejoice in her sensuality as she had her other traits. Why was that?

One thing in her mind screamed: _Further! Go further! Keep going until your body is satisfied. Nothing should stop the rose from enjoying what she pleases._

Alexandria Rose smiled and bit Seaspian's lip softly. She listened to the voice wholeheartedly.

Chapter Forty-One: Child Made of Love

So it was that the royal couple spent their summer in the black palace, enjoying lazy days filled with summer and sun. Alexandria was content living in the hidden palace, undisturbed by pestering maids and attendants pleading for her attention.

Seaspian continued to train, usually observed by his little bird of a wife. The nights were filled with a pleasant summer breeze and the scent of flowers. It was the time when they could truly be together.

It was almost summer's end when Alexandria became unbelievably sick. She rolled out of her flower-scented bed and onto the stone floor. Everything rolled around in her head; her vision became blurred and confusing. Nausea swept over her, encasing her in a world of blurry swirls. She retched onto the floor.

Seaspian jumped out of bed after her and held her tightly in his arms. She clung to him tightly, her mind still in swirls. Seaspian ran her down to the kitchen, where he sat her on a chair with a bucket. Alexandria clung to the bucket, retching into it when the urge hit her. The man thought quickly: what to do to get her better?

Seaspian dug in the cabinets, reaching in the far back for a bit of ginger root. He found it and brought it to the woman in the chair. He opened her mouth and forced the ginger in, making her chew and swallow all of it.

When she had, the man took her and the bucket back up to the room, which was far more cool and better suited for the sick woman. He flung open the door and sat her in the bed, propping her up with some pillows. Alexandria felt her nausea subside a little, and she began to mumble:

"Whatever is the matter with me?"

Seaspian kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Nothing whatsoever darling, you are pregnant," Seaspian told her.

Alexandria blinked and muttered something incoherently. She pushed her blonde hair back and retched once more into the bucket.

Was it really true? At long last, could she finally be with child? The news was almost too great. Alexandria rubbed her stomach, nothing more than usual.

"How do you know?"

The man laughed loudly. His booming voice echoed off the sharp edges of the wall. Alexandria tossed back her ragged blonde hair and waited for him to give a response. As per usual, she waited a moment or two in silence before she received her answer.

"I know because my mother was pregnant with children after I was born," came the response Alexandria thought impossible.

"Seaspian, are you not an only child?" asked the woman.

The man shifted positions on the bed. He sat erect just a breaths width away from the headboard. Alexandria leaded against him, the bucket's contents sloshing as she moved. The ocean eyes of the man above her blurred with tears, and suddenly the queen regretted asking such a question.

"I was the first born child of Queen Mary and the Bloody-Black Knight. I was the heir to the throne, the son my father wanted. After I was born my father became obsessed with me, wanting to train me immediately. My mother protected me saying that I would soon grow and that we may need other children should I die in winter's grasp. My father took her on this, wishing to create as many strong warriors for Krystali as humanly possible…but for naught.

My mother conceived many times, sometimes getting as far along as seven months, but she miscarried every time. The last child she tried to bring to life died in her arms. My heartbroken mother was never to conceive again, causing my father to neglect her. This is why there are no other children with a claim to the throne, I am the only one."

Alexandria sat quiet for a moment, attempting to absorb such a malicious story. Was the Bloody-Black truly so terrible that he would terrorize his wife and eldest son if only to create his perfect army? By comparison, the man she had thought truly terrible, especially on her wedding night, was really kind and gentle.

Seaspian was but a harmless butterfly when compared to his monster of a father. Even so, did the Bloody-Black Knight abuse Mary for everything, or just because she could not bear him another child? Alexandria burned to ask, but stopped, for she knew that if she asked, Seaspian may cry.

"Let me go wash this out in the river," said Seaspian bravely taking the bucket in hand.

"Thank you," Alexandria said gratefully.

Seaspian stared at her for a moment, drawing in her full meaning. She was not just thanking him for taking a dirty bucket, but also for caring for her and perhaps for what he had revealed to her. Seaspian nodded and left the room.

On the way down to the river, Seaspian got to thinking. It was not an unusual thing, for him to think, but today's topic of pondering was unusual.

_Did she really mean what I thought she did, or was it an illusion my mind created for me? She was thanking me for the story I told her, I am sure of that now. The question remains, is that a sign she wants to know more about me? I could tell her everything, that is what my heart yearns to do, but if she knew all of it, would she run away from me? Would her love cease because of my past? Still, if she truly loved me she would accept my secrets and love me more because of it. Yes, I am quite certain now, I must tell my Alexandria everything about me._

It was not an odd thing to think, per say, but the mere fact he was pondering such deep thoughts such as love and true companionship whilst washing out a dirty bucket may have created an odd moment. Still, the man washed that bucket clean and returned to his darling wife, who was sleeping in bed. The man did not wish to disturb her slumber, but his mouth could not hold in the secrets any longer. He stirred from her dreams by rubbing her on the shoulder. Alexandria awakened.

"Sorry for falling asleep, I have been so tired lately it is hard to resist such temptation," explained the queen.

"Quite normal for a pregnant woman," Seaspian reported.

Alexandria nodded cheerfully.

"You look as if you have something on your mind," Alexandria said, suddenly worried.

"I do," Seaspian mumbled, glancing down as he sat on the bed by her side.

Alexandria raised his chin with her small hand so that his gaze met hers.

"If you have something to tell me, then do so," the young girl said, her brown eyes full of zeal.

Seaspian pecked her on the mouth, then sat back so that he could begin his woeful tale.

"As I said before, I am the only child of sweet Mary and the monster. I was raised here, in this castle. I only left for two reasons, to go to church with my mother and to fight in battle alongside my father. My mother sheltered me as much as she could, taking the daily drunken abuse of my father so that I could life unscathed.

She was my angel, my mother Mary; she was a tall woman, taller than you, who was solid, but still beautifully built with brown hair and loving brown eyes. I loved her more than anything.

From the age of five I was trained in the courtyard to become the perfect warrior my father desired. Then, at eight, I led a squad in the rebellion against Selstar. Those were hard times, out in the snow most nights, men dying in the ice around me. We were starving, eating anything we happened to find, including some of our…captives. I returned from the wars some time later, scarred from the blood and gore that I had endured.

For a time, everything was alright. My father spent most of his nights outside of the castle, still excited about gaining his own country. Then, a hard winter came. Most people starved to death, the rest became like my mother and I, skinny and scared.

Somehow we managed to survive by eating the grain and such in the storage room. My father became increasingly irritated during this time, due to the lack of food and drink that he could consume. He reverted back to beating my mother. She was so fragile from the starvation; she could not handle his strength. She died that day. I tried to save her, but he cut me with his sword. I was left alone from then on.

My father was often gone on military campaigns, as he is now, so I was left in the castle alone. Sooner or later, women would flock to my castle, longing to be with me. I satisfied their requests. It was a lonely life, and my women did nothing to fill the hole in my soul. Then, just after I turned twenty-and-one years of age, my father returned saying that I was to wed the Princess of Selstar. He told me we would gain more land and your kingdom would gain some money. My father also said if I were to marry you, then our countries would become allied.

In truth, I was not happy to wed you. I was afraid to leave my home and marry someone who had been spoiled the entirety of their life. My father left me no choice in the matter, I was to marry you upon your father's death…and so it was done. I traveled here in the expectations that I would meet a little wench who was spoiled and cruel. Then I laid eyes upon the most beautiful creature this world has to offer. When I saw you, a little doll with fragile looks and a sweet demeanor, I knew I could find happiness with you. I did not know how to act, for I knew you had many suitors and were very close to a particular one. I probably acted poorly, kissing you and treating you like a child, but I knew no other way.

Now I am here with you, a woman who is about to have our first child, and I could not be happier," Seaspian said firmly.

Alexandria embraced him, before promptly falling asleep in his arms. The man grinned softly before bedding down with her. He wind blew through the open windows, caressing the sweet couple as they embraced in their sleep.

Seaspian stirred in the middle of the night, surprised at first to see that Alexandria was in his arms. A moment pass and he quickly remembered that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair. Roses, she smelled of roses. Even after being away from her garden for so long, she smelled of roses. Something about the way she smelled reflected her personality, passionate and expensive.

The scent of roses drove the lion wild. It was so zealous and lusty, he had no choice but to love her as much as possible. It was hard to love such a thorny girl, someone who had spurned him more than once. Although they had made love, and she was now pregnant as a result, Seaspian felt that they were not as close as he would have liked. They were closer than they were at the castle in Selstar, but despite his attempts to draw them closer together, an invisible wall kept them apart. _She may like, or even love, me now, but she does not love me as I love her. Oh my rose-beauty, why do you not love me?_

The pregnancy, for Alexandria at least, was one of many mixed feelings. At first she was not much impacted by the news. After a while, however, it began to sink in. She was going to have a baby of her own, a child that she and Seaspian had made together.

Seaspian.

She bit her lip and gnawed on it for a time. True the man had much changed since their first meeting, but did she really love him this much? After all, their love making had been anything but overly serious especially away from the castle. Was it true love that conceived this child? Or perhaps was it just happenstance? Alexandria Rose did not know. This all confused her greatly.

Still, this was her child as well—a piece of her that was going to come into the world as fresh as a pressed daisy. That alone was reason to be happy. The queen smiled lightly.

Maybe love was not as she thought. True, Seaspian was not her choice for a partner but that hardly mattered anymore. He was perfect in his own right. Seaspian Peter was tall, handsome, intelligent, protective, and a very passionate man. These qualities made him absolutely perfect for her. Alexandria rubbed her belly absentmindedly. She was going to have Seaspian's baby. He or she would probably have his gorgeous blue eyes; that she would enjoy very much.

Perhaps, she thought, drifting back to her original thoughts, love is like the ocean. Love can be shallow and clear at the shoreline. It is easy to see the good and the bad in the sand. But as you go deeper and deeper into the water you see and understand less and less. Still, despite this uncertainty, you want to press onward. You have lost yourself to the waves and the beating of the swells. The ocean traps you in a never ending cycle of ups and downs. Though you may not know where you will end up, you know for certain you enjoy every moment of the ride.

The rose smiled softly and sang out a few happy notes. Yes, her love for that man was like the sea. It was going to push her deeper and deeper until her soul was lost to him forever. Right now, though, she was riding high on a wave. It would probably end soon, but that is not important at all.

"Ah, Seaspian, I do love you deeply perhaps. We are in this tide together forever now. Looking into your ocean eyes has banished me to the mercy of the tides. And I love you for that."

Chapter Forty-Two: Heat's Hardship

It was the end of summer and the outdoors had to get hotter before everyone could enjoy the cool breezes of the autumn season. Linian was upstairs, cradling her now three month old Jonathan. He was stronger now and slept longer nights, to Linian's great relief.

Thomas was often gone as of late. He had been out with Lord Kail and other members of the nobility, doing what they could to bribe their way out of the rebel's destructive path. If this could not be done, the nobles attempted to take on the rebels head-to-head, but oftentimes the rebels would retreat to their base or run off into the woods. They were more dangerous if they hit and ran rather than stay and fight.

Linian took much pleasure in the absence of her husband. This meant she could send the maid away and have Jonathan all to herself. Not only did she oddly enjoy taking care of her boy, but she also did not have to fear someone interrupting her rituals.

The heat, though, took its toll on the mother and child. Linian had her only window open in her bedroom and both she and her child were stark naked. Sweat dripped down Linian's slim body. She felt her bump just above her stomach. It was stretched and grotesque looking; somehow this was darkly beautiful to her. Linian moved her slinky body, like a cat almost, over to her baby's crib.

He was smiling up at her, his eyes more grey than the day before. Linian smiled slyly; her spells had proven true thus far, the child had the eyes that she so desired. Jonathan also had little golden curls atop his head, like little angel wisps. Linian kissed the boy's forehead with her dark lips. The boy gurgled and waved his tiny little hand.

Linian purred and kissed the boy again before moving to the floor to etch the "A" in her arm once more. She had not forgotten the original reason for her having this tiny child. He would help her get revenge on the blonde trollop who had stolen her prince's heart. She would pay dearly for doing so.

Revenge burned deep in the witch's heart. She longed to be number one once more in her darling Seaspian's heart, no matter what the cost. No priest or ring would prove that she had his heart, nay, only his true loyalty when the moon rose. Linian longed to be the woman he sought out in the night instead of the one he would pester or ignore in the day, much as Thomas did to her.

Blood trickled down her slim white arm and fell in drops upon her small breasts. The blood mixed with the salty sweat of the summer's day. Linian heard Jonathan begin to fuss, presumably because of the heat. She did not bother with him, but instead closed her eyes and pictured her revenge.

Chapter Forty-Three: Farewell Ocean

Seaspian left the beauty sleeping in her bed. With a heavy heart, the man went down the black staircase and followed the east wing out to the courtyard and stables. He found Bludkaa in his usual pen, with Diadem beside him. Smiling, he took both of them out of their stables and saddled them up for the journey ahead. Seaspian packed his sword and armor on Bludkaa, knowing that the steed could handle the extra weight and then some. He patted the beast, and went into the kitchen to pack some food for their journey.

After appropriately packing the items they would need, Seaspian climbed up to the master bedchamber to arouse his wife. They would have to travel back soon, before it became hard for the little bird. He drew into the room, and found his wife curled on the bed, sleeping in the sunlight. Seaspian rubbed her sweet shoulder lightly. She stirred and glanced up at him lazily.

"We are going to go back now," the man reported.

Alexandria sat up slowly. Before recently, she would have leaped at the chance to return home. Now, this black castle in the mountains had become her home too. The girl tossed back her wavy blonde hair and folded her knees up to her chin. Seaspian kissed her on the forehead and motioned her over to the chest.

"Before we leave though, I have one last gift for you," whispered the man in her ear.

Alexandria perked up and skipped over to the chest, kneeling next to her husband. She was almost like a child, waiting for a gift in ecstasy. Under a decaying piece of tapestry lay the most beautiful thing Alexandria had ever seen. Seaspian lifted it out carefully, blowing the years of dust off of the gift. Alexandria grabbed for it with outstretched arms, squealing excitedly.

"It was my mother's wedding gown, wear it well my rose," Seaspian said softly.

Alexandria changed into the garb, admiring herself in the looking-glass. It was a soft blue dress that hung loosely about her, but was tied tightly with a dark blue sash under her bust. Seaspian adorned her with a strange crown that held on around her forehead. Sapphires gleamed on it. Alexandria hugged the man and raced down to the courtyard where Diadem waited. Seaspian glanced down disappointedly, his gaze focusing on the tapestry in the chest.

"Good bye Mother, rest in the peace of the sea and the freedom of the wind," wished the son.

The wind howled, as if acknowledging his farewell wishes.

A pair of horses, one ivory and one ebony colored, raced through the flower fields down to the beach. They slowed upon reaching the sand, burying their hooves in the wet sand. Alexandria glanced down into the lapping waves of the blue ocean, gazing out for one final time. _Good bye ocean, I shall miss you my friend._

Alexandria Rose gazed back upon the castle one last time. Never in her life would she imagine herself in a castle in Krystali, bedding the prince. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would truly become pregnant. Now that it had happen, the woman rejoiced.

Truly, she had relished the time with her husband; it had been more than pleasant. The man Seaspian was a wonderful cook and caretaker. The church that they attended weekly was quaint and was not as boring as the peacock would have thought.

The geography of the land had been truly spectacular. The rivers were bright blue and refreshing. The flowers bloomed constantly along the hillside. The ocean was a friend beckoning from just beyond her window. The mountains were breathtaking as well. Everything had been simply splendid.

It was insane to admit, but the queen actually was starting to not only become accustom to the man's company, but crave it as well. She longed to be by his side as often as she could and sought his companionship day and night. This honeymoon had been simply spectacular.

The queen rubbed her belly. _Swell soon my little darling, for you have a kingdom to inherit as much as I have a kingdom to secure. You will love it here I am sure. I am a wonderful and kind mother and your father is strong, valiant, and caring. I shall love you all my life for you will bring me what I have most dreaded losing._

_ Farewell ocean…Farewell…I have a child to grow._

Chapter Forty-Four: Correspondence

_Your Black Majesty, _

_Things are fine as of now. More farmers and market people join us each day. We have amassed a great count as you instructed. We have a base built and the raids, thus far, have all been successful. We need more weapons from you and yours desperately. _

_We await your letter with instructions as to how to continue._

_Benjamin, Commander _

_Dear Commander Benjamin,_

_As you wish, I have sent more weapons. They are on their way. Gather food inside of the base and continue the raids on a larger scale. We shall strike soon. I am riding through the mountains trying to rack up Krystalites support. So far some, but not many. _

_King of Krystali, Knight of the Battlefield, Rider of Death Itself_

(Penned by a loyal servant.)

Chapter Forty-Five: King Moves

They continued on in silence, retracing their way back to the castle. It did not take as long as last time, for Seaspian was hurrying to get back. Alexandria rode quietly on her horse, oddly silent for one usually so chatty and outspoken. Seaspian did not push for a conversation, for he would not know what to say. It had been almost a month since they had been back at the castle in Selstar, and the man was in a hurry to get back to work.

Alexandria chose to ride in silence not because she was sad, but because she felt so elated. She was going to have a child! She was going to stay queen until the day she died! It was all too wonderful for words. The woman, rubbing her belly, urged her darling Diadem on through the plains.

She had now become quite accustomed to riding Diadem. The little white horse was jumpy at first; however the pair soon became used to one another and now moved in lithe unison. Alexandria absentmindedly stroked her horse's mane. It felt good to be close to something, comforting in a way.

Of course, Queen Alexandria considered herself close to Seaspian, albeit in a totally separate way that she had been close to Thomas. She and Seaspian had been bonded by the law and by the child in her womb. They were one physically. She and Thomas had been good companions and often shared many good times together. Seaspian had, thus far, stayed with his wife through everything. That counted for something, at least in her mind it did. Still, there was a knowing in the back of her mind. It whispered Thomas' name like it was a coming plague.

She could not forget him. Some part of her heart would always be devoted to him. She would forever remember Thomas and his stories. How could she possible forget?

After two days, they arrived back at the white marble castle. Seaspian handed off his horse and his wife to a servant and rushed back into his study. He practically sprinted to the safety of his study room, slamming the door behind him. There he found stacks of papers and documents all piled upon his desk. One particular document caught his eye though, it was a handwritten note on a scrap of paper, but it bore the nobility seal upon it. The man ripped it open…and swooned momentarily.

_Your Royal Majesty: _

_I am your humble servant, Lord Kail. I write to you today, dismissing all necessary formality, for I have most distressing news. The rebels have found a leader. _

_At first there were only raids and destructions of shops. The farms have been cleared of all the produce and it seems as though the rebels are hoarding the food._

_They have recently been attacking key cities and ruling over them with a wisdom that was beyond them previously. We have managed to pin down the leader as none other than the Bloody-Black Knight. He has been seen on the with the rebel soldiers. We believe that he wants to take over Selstar for his own, but we cannot be sure of his motives. As to the rebels, I believe they are still against your foreign reign. One thing remains perfectly clear though: he is dangerous; he is our enemy._

_ Your Humble Servant,_

_ Lord Kail, Duke of Mikilan_

Such disturbing news! Seaspian almost doubled over in shock. This was probably why they never saw that man at the castle. To think, he wanted his son on the throne only to overthrow him. Seaspian set the note down and began to read some of the other papers. Most stated the hard farming season at hand, but the rest had to do with rebel attacks.

The rebels had cost Selstar more money than anything else previously. Seaspian narrowed his eyes; he had been away for far too long. There was only one thing to do in this situation, lead a campaign against the rebels. Seaspian drew up the papers to begin the campaign. Tomorrow, he would lead the royal guard into battle against the rebels and set an example for any other upstarts in the country.

Seaspian planted himself on the desk, calling in a servant as he sifted and filed through papers. It would not be hard to become a warrior again, but it would be hard leaving Alexandria behind. Seaspian rubbed his temples and slid his hands through his chestnut hair. Who knows how long he would be away, and when Alexandria was pregnant no less. Still, the fact remained that he had been away too long, and this was his penance.

Seaspian slapped his hands down on the table. He stood up and went up to Alexandria's room. He paused for a moment, just outside of her door. The guards gave him a slight scowl before looking away. Seaspian shrugged his shoulders then stormed in with an affinitive air about him.

Alexandria was sitting amongst the pillows in her bed. She was dressed up in a red gown made of silk and plenty of diamond and gold jewelry. A sad look was painted on her face, despite all the bright makeup she had on. Seaspian sat down on the bed beside her, the same as he had in the black marble castle. She turned away from him, a small blonde curl bouncing around her ear. He pulled away from her.

"I am leaving tomorrow," said the man slowly.

Alexandria's eyes bulged. She bit the edge of the pillow she was clutching to her chest. Seaspian lightly touched her neck, which had tanned slightly from being outside more than usual. She shivered. The man leapt back in shock. She had just shivered from his touch!

"Is that so…" whispered the woman, her diamonds sparkling in the sunlight.

"I just came to say this will be our last night together," Seaspian said, almost desperately.

"Is that so…well try not to wake me when you come in," Alexandria dismissed him.

The man stood up, almost flying off the bed in rage. He took a few hard steps towards the door before spinning around deftly on his heels. An accusing finger was pointed at the queen, but lowered almost as quickly. Seaspian closed his eyes, his lips forming a thin line on his hard face.

"Perhaps you will be lucky and I will die whilst I am away!" he yelled in a blind rage.

Alexandria's heart stung. True she had dismissed him, but that was no reason to shout something so cruel and poison the air around her. Alexandria clutched the pillow a little tighter. Tears pricked her eyes, but her heart hardened before the tears could fall. Beneath the soft chest of the woman, was a heart harder than any diamond.

"Perhaps," was the last word she spoke to him before he departed.

Chapter Forty-Six: Enter the War

So it was that the couple parted on bad terms. Seaspian departed early the next morning, leading the royal guard. Alexandria watched from her window as the men in silver armor and green tunics left her alone in her tower. She saw Seaspian look back slowly; Alexandria ducked before he could see her. Usually, she would have cried, but not today. The diamond heart she possessed now would not allow her such trivialities. Alexandria rubbed her stomach. Very soon she would have her precious gift, the thing that would allow her to remain where she was.

Seaspian tried to harden his heart as well, but he could not. The most he could do to keep from crying was forget; he would forget her rose-scented hair, her voluptuous body, her bright smile. If he did not forget, he was a lost man. So the man distracted himself with the task at hand, destroying the rebels and taking his father captive.

"Men, move out. I want a third of you patrolling the villages to the east, where they are going to strike. If you see the Bloody-Black Knight, retreat, I cannot lose any men unnecessarily. Try to capture any rebels possible, if not possible, kill them on sight. We must not let any of them escape our sight. Understood? Very good then carry on!" Seaspian rallied them.

The men cheered and rallied around them. Most before this time had believed that Seaspian was just another warrior, but not any longer. With his battle strategies and fighting prowess, every solider now knew that the man leading them was like no other. Although every single warrior had been a part of the royal guard since youth, none could even compare to Seaspian, and that was why they followed him.

Meticulous plans formed in the mind of the warrior hero. He bit his thumbnail, deep in thought as he rode Bludkaa down the dirt roads. Dark images of a black knight clouded his mind.

_Very soon…very soon I will have you, _thought Seaspian.

He pictured his father: raven hair hanging in greasy locks down to his shoulders, dark blue eyes, and a long mouth always fixed in a frown. _Yes, very soon I will make you pay!_

_I will purge the land of these rebels. I will slaughter them all if I must. This is _my_ kingdom now and I will not allow anyone else to lay claim to it. This land will run red with the blood of those who defy me, who treat me as an outcast. I have a goddess at my arm and together we will rule from on high!_

_Father, somewhere out there you must know that I am coming for you. I am coming to kill you once and for all. How sweet your death-blood will taste upon my lips. You thought you could best me? Not likely. I shall rip your heart out from your burning black body. Come and fight me you coward. Stop hiding in the shadows like a rat!_

It just so happened that the rebel base was just outside of the castle, and, at moment, that was where the black rat was hiding. However, as the base was mostly underground and had three sets of wooden walls, so the royal guard ignored it—for now.

Seaspian led some men out towards the cities. They were mostly on horseback and went fleet-footed through the three cities just beyond the hill on which the castle sat. Some men flew out from street corners and dared to throw rocks or pitchforks at the squad. Seaspian pointed his big finger and an archer stepped out from the quadrant and shot the three men dead.

Everyone watched through cracks in their windows as the royal guard and their king paced through the town like bloodhounds on the trail of a rabbit. It was a truly frightening scene and an excellent show of might by the castle guard and the knight-king.

Seaspian smiled from atop Bludkaa—those rebels would shrink in number before the sun set. They were a sad, scared bunch of farmers with no military background. This would be an easy matter…if only the Bloody-Black Knight were not involved.

From underneath the rebel fort, the knight with a heart as black as ink sat on a makeshift throne. He was looking at a map of Selstar. It showed the geographical features of the country and the key cities and river routs and such. So far they had ransacked all the cities near the castle and taken two cities towards the border of Krystali, no thanks to the inhabitants of Krystali themselves; they would not support the cause.

Either way, the king knew his son would be coming for him. He would hope to best him, but not so. Even if the rebels could not hold a single city; it would not matter. The dark king was not fighting for the rebel's cause, but for his own. In his eyes, the only thing that was needed for victory was the death of Seaspian by his own hand.

The whole rebellion was a farce to get his son on the battlefield where the king could slay him. With fresh blood on his hands, the Bloody-Black Knight would claim the throne of Selstar and rule it with an iron fist, as he had Krystali.

With two countries under his belt he could have an army attack nearby countries and gain more land. Should he tire of this for some reason, the Bloody-Black Knight could always have the Krystalites fight the Selstarians for his own twisted amusement.

The dark king ran his hand, clad in a leather glove, through his long black hair. His dark skin shimmered in the low light provided by the lanterns in the cavern. Slowly, the king began to bite down on his lip, his sharp teeth sinking into the pink flesh. Blood burbled to the surface in copious amounts. The Bloody-Black Knight licked his lip with a distinct air of satisfaction, and praised the devil down below for his prowess and might. Everything would go his way this go-about.

Chapter Forty-Six: Fall Cometh

Fall came quickly after Seaspian had left the castle. All around the plants began to die, with some trees turning a burnt orange and red. Selstar had entered its autumnal season, with pumpkins and other such plants ripe for the picking. Alexandria had always enjoyed the fall season, the colors and slight chill in the air gave her an excuse to wear her furs and other robes. It was now going into the second month of her pregnancy, and she was really starting to feel like a pregnant lady.

The doctors said it was all normal, that she was just going through what every pregnant woman does, but how to be sure? Alexandria felt her stomach growing just the slightest, she was going to become almost as chubby as most of the women in Krystali. She also was angry and peevish most of the time, suffering from back aches and stomach cramps. When she was not sleeping, Alexandria was consuming herbs and other plants that the doctors had prescribed to her. Poor Alexandria!

The annual Autumnal Ball came around again, and, as always, it was Alexandria's job as queen to make sure everything went smoothly. The first thing to do was to decorate the ballroom, so Alexandria sent some servants with leaves and other decorations to the Great Hall. After that came the meal; this consisted of game such as turkey and bison and pumpkin-based foods with chocolate cakes for dessert.

Lastly was the all-important task of selecting a dress for the ball. Alexandria picked out a burnt-orange ball gown with green trim that was attached to the waist to look like leaves on a pumpkin. The gown was sleeveless and had a low neckline, revealing enough for a girl of her age, but concealing enough to prove her marital status. Gold jewelry fashioned to look like pumpkin leaves adored every part of her body.

Alexandria gazed at herself in the looking-glass. Here she was in her own castle, in her own clothes, with almost her old life back, and yet she still felt strangely. What was missing? Why did she look so strange dressed up in her usual finery?

Whilst Alexandria was waiting anxiously for the day of the ball, Seaspian was attacking the rebels on the east border of Krystali and Selstar. The rebels had another, smaller, base there, take it and victory would be far easier to claim.

He rode the troops into battle atop his beast, slashing throats with his trusty silver sword as he blazed by. Blood sprayed from the wounds onto his tunic, staining the green portions a hazy brown color. Seaspian sneered and pulled out his bow, shooting the unarmored rebels in the necks. Arrows lodged themselves in the necks of all who poured out of the rebel's base. Red, red, red, was all the man could see. Although he had long accustomed himself to the gore of war, Seaspian felt truly sick whenever he saw blood.

Such a ruby red…just like her lips.

Seaspian shook the thought of the girl from his mind. She was his wife, nothing more. Seaspian burned the thought of her sleeping body from his mind. The war was the matter at hand, not his relationship with the starry-eyed girl waiting for him in the white castle. _Soon, I will be back for you and when I come back, you will love me._

The royal guard took the rebel base on the border the same day as the Autumnal Ball was held. Alexandria was glammed up like the pretty little girl she was. With a smiling face on the outside, who was to know that she was only a painted queen?

Alexandria danced with many a man, smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened to her this last past summer. Everyone complemented her beauty, gazing and admiring her as if they were looking at a painting. Alexandria spied Linian a corner, sulking. No matter, nothing could spoil Alexandria's mood tonight. `

Thomas came to dance with Alexandria Rose about midway through the ball. The queen greeted him warmly, an earnest smile lighting up her face. They took each other at hand and began to dance.

"Thomas, my friend, it has been awhile," said the queen, her brown eyes glinting.

"Yes, my lovely queen, it has been some time indeed. In which you have conceived what I am sure will be a lovely child and I have had a son to inherit my title. Things are going well, are they not?"

"Yes, Thomas, they are. I do hope, however, that this whole rebel nonsense can come to a close quickly; I am tired of hearing of it," whined the girl.

Thomas chuckled lightly, not wishing to dampen the mood.

"I think, Queen Alexandria Rose, this rebellion is quite a serious matter indeed. If the rebels, led by that monster, were to win somehow imagine what would become of us! The lords would all be ousted and we would all suffer direly under the rule of a black demon-worshipper. No, I shall pray that our king can finish this quickly so things can take a turn for the better."

Alexandria's gaze flickered downward upon Thomas' feet which were moving swiftly as they danced.

"I suppose."

"Do you miss him terribly?" Thomas asked earnestly, attempting to gaze into her deep eyes with his pale grey ones.

Alexandria paused a moment, then flashed her gaze angrily upward upon the boy.

"No indeed! I shall not and cannot miss that man. I have what I needed from him; I need him no longer. I hope he dies in battle so I can raise my child alone in _my _castle," said the queen before darting off.

Thomas shook his head and wandered back over to his wife.

After the feast, and plenty of ale, the crowd began to clear up, leaving the servants to clean up the mess. Alexandria retired to her bedchamber, delighted about the event that had taken place, but secretly burning about what Thomas had said.

She bid the guards outside her door goodnight, flashing each of them a flirty smile. The moment she closed the door to her room, she was alone. For the first time in over four months, Alexandria was alone in her bedchamber.

She changed into her nightgown and lay down on the bed. It was a new sensation, feeling lonely. Somewhere out there, that infuriating man was about to sleep. A tear trickled down the corner of her face. Alexandria felt her diamond heart being squeezed inside of her chest.

_Seaspian, this is your fault! If we had not left on that silly quest of yours, you would not have had to leave me now. I feel…lonely and it is all your fault! Oh, you are a most infuriating man…you, Seaspian, who impregnated me and left me in this white tower. Alone. I am alone. _Alexandria rubbed her stomach. _No, I have my child, my gift. Yes, my sweet, sweet little child who I will raise in my own image._

_ Even though I feel alone, I swear to you that I will not miss you! I shall come out on top of this relationship somehow. I do not miss you; I need you no longer…_

_ Oh, Seaspian…come home soon._

_ Oh, maker, if you are out there…keep my husband safe. Guide him back to my bed where he belongs, for I really do care about him deeply, even if he is a giant pain in my side. Maker: I know I have not always been attentive to you before…but I need you now. I pray that you will bring my child's father home safely into welcome arms._

Alexandria closed her eyes and dreamed of a better life…

Chapter Forty-Seven: Winter Next

Seaspian had the men set up tents in the fort they had taken, imprisoning all of the rebels inside. They built a fire in the square to cook some dinner before heading off to bed. He was now in his makeshift tent, alone.

_Oh Alexandria, my sweet little tart…I can taste you, even now. Alone, I lie here dreaming of you. Is it possible that somewhere, in your white marble castle, you dream of me too?_

It was a foolish, selfish wish, and the big man knew that. Still, how could he possible know that miles away she did dream of him? So, although miles separated them, the two had never been closer. Their hearts crossed the vast distance and touched each other. It was a soft, sweet touch, and the air rippled because of it. Both fell into pleasant dreams of the ocean…

The fall season brought the harvest in, which yielded vast supplies of vegetables and grain. This would hopefully last them the whole winter, if not, people would starve. Eventually the hearty days of fall began to fade away into the winter months. Alexandria was four months pregnant.

The leaves had blown away, the trees were now bare, and snow had begun to powder the landscape. The snow made the white marble castle appear especially lovely, angelic almost. However on the battle field, the winter coming was no treat.

The men had recently occupied a second rebel fortress and were seeking out the other two, with one of the remaining ones being an underground bunker near the castle. The frost setting in on the men everyday did nothing to lift their spirits.

Seaspian tried to lift the moral of the men, but nothing seemed to be working. Not that he was doing much other than saying "stay alive" every now and again. One man cannot live the spirits of many other men if he is not happy himself. The king was worn, cold, and lonely.

_This is the true face of war…All these men, desperate to get back home, back to their loved ones. What once was a joyous parade has now turned into the endurance of war. Their blank faces remind me of the men in Krystali, the men I once led. Those rebels, those revolutionists from the Selstarian colonies…they need to be suppressed. _

_This is why I fight. I fight to keep them under my thumb, to show them that I am no false king. My people, the ones who once were scorned by Selstar, now live in peace…I want that for this new kingdom. These spoiled Selstarian need to be taught a lesson! I am going to fight these rebels to keep the innocent safe…including my gorgeous rose. This is why I fight._

Seaspian mounted Bludkaa, his fingers almost frozen as he clutched the reigns. With the tip of his head, Seaspian signaled the soldiers to mount their steeds as well. All did so without a word, heavy hearts sinking under their armor. The troop rode out, leaving a few to take care of the base.

Seaspian led them along a desolate path that led to the castle, and therefore, the base. It no longer mattered that it was winter, if all went well, this escapade would be over shortly.

The man grinned stupidly. How wonderful it would be to see Alexandria again. He pictured holding her and smelling her sweet hair. However, reality was not as kind as his fantasy. Seaspian pulled up his green scarf and endured the biting cold.

The wind blew hard against them, chilling them to the bone. The green uniforms of the royal guard could hardly be seen amidst the blowing wind and snow. The path ahead of them almost disappeared in the snow once or twice, but Seaspian trudged on. The swirls of snow blinded the man, but he could see. The snowflakes that once blinded him danced around to shape a beautiful figure…a woman.

_A golden-haired damsel dancing around in a sumptuous red gown. Her figure contorted in beautiful motions, swirling in time to the music. Her face was heart-shaped, her cheekbones high and defining. Brown eyes glowed in the candlelight with lashes blinking excitedly. A kiss of red lips, voluptuous red lips, lowered onto the man's lips…_

Seaspian blinked back the vision and the snow_. If I am to succeed, I must be focused_, decided the man firmly. The green troop pressed on, in hopes that their journey would soon be at an end.

If all went well, they could enclose the bunker with their men. No doubt the bunker would be surrounded with walls and archers atop them. A few explosives should finish off the walls and any archers upon them. The problem would be making sure the wicks would not get wet in the snow before the explosives set off…A blanket over the top of the wick should ensure that the flame would not be put out by the snow. However, Seaspian would have to make sure that there was enough air underneath the blanket to keep the fire going…

After the walls, they would have to make their way down to the bunker, which would no doubt be a single-man tunnel. A quick solution to this would be to send heavily-armored knights to the forefront of the battle. This way, no lives would be lost. The knights were so heavily armored that no mere pitchfork or iron sword could harm them.

After the tunnel it would be an all-out battle. The man knew he would have to face his beast of a father alone. No one else was nearly as skilled as he. The Bloody-Black Knight was notably the best warrior in the land. The only one who could possibly rival him was his flesh and blood.

Seaspian imagined how happy he would be with his father entirely out of the picture. Never again would he have to fear of someone besting him in any way. Alexandria would be safe from harm and their unborn child would live in a world completely separate from her evil grandfather.

The knight beat his fist to his heart underneath his tunic and armor. He would win for the sake of his darling wife and child.

Chapter Forty-Eight: Frivolities of a Winter Festival

While the men pressed on through a blizzard, Alexandria was attending the Winter Festival. All of the nobles and other elites of society were there, putting their manors to the test. The festival was held within the castle, but Alexandria herself was not in charge of organizing it, which was a great comfort.

Alexandria Rose thought it was nice to go back into civilized society, to feel like a young princess again. Unfortunately, her growing stomach reminded her that she was no longer a young princess.

Lately the child within her had begun to move. Sometimes, late at night when Alexandria was about to sleep, she would place a hand on her stomach to feel the small creature move within her. It was an odd feeling, but not as odd as the cravings she had been having lately. Alexandria begged for fruits, such as peaches and watermelon, and it was the middle of winter! She ate more than she usually did, closing the doors and gorging on the foods that the servants brought her. _No, _thought Alexandria, _there is no turning back from this._

It was an exquisite ball. It was, as always, a winter theme, with silver snowflakes and globes dangling from the ceiling next to the crystal chandelier. Most of the dresses were a light pink, blue or yellow, but Alexandria stood out in her dazzling silver and black dress. It was tight on her bust, which had grown considerable because of her pregnancy, but puffed out from the sash just under her bust.

The dress itself was silver with diamonds and other clear gems dotting it. The sash and trim was black silk. The queen's hair was tied in a tail at the top of her head with a big black bow. Silver dust had been sprinkled upon her, which made her sparkle in the candlelight. Alexandria did have black heels on, but they were hard on her because of her pregnancy.

The queen conversed with everyone at the party, chatting lightly with a few friends and strangers. One lady in particular, a friend of her mother's, caught her attention. Alexandria smiled at her before floating over to the middle-aged woman who curtsied in return.

"Good evening Lady Grace, it has been awhile since we last spoke," Alexandria greeted first, as was custom.

"Many thanks Your Highness, I do enjoy speaking with you as I did your mother, may she sleep in eternal peace…You look quite lovely in that gown, is it new?" returned the lady.

"Ah yes, I had my servants make it for me just a week ago. I am glad it turned out, although it is not quite what I am used to," Alexandria said quietly, in the soft voice she used in polite company.

"I know how you feel, I had to wear very strange clothes when I was pregnant as well," Lady Grace giggled.

Alexandria let her mouth hang open for a moment. It was no secret that she was pregnant, but was it really that obvious when she wore this dress?

"Thank you for your understanding Lady Grace, it has been quite a trial," Alexandria admitted.

Lady Grace raised a thin eyebrow, and then whipped out her fan.

"Yes, I suppose as this is your first child it must be new for you. No worries Your Highness, everything will be okay soon," smiled the lady.

Alexandria tipped her head, acknowledging the woman's comment. Excusing herself, Alexandria wandered down to the garden. It was far too cold to stay out long, but that was not her intention.

Snow covered her precious rose garden, wiping out the beauty that had once been the happiest part of her life. Alexandria's breath formed small clouds in front of her. Extending her arm, she began to sing. Her voice sounded high and clear through the snow and reached the ears of a small bird. Through the blizzard the grey bird flew, for it was used to hard conditions. Finally, it reached the origin of the voice. The bird perched on Alexandria's outstretched finger.

"Tell him I miss him," said the girl to the bird.

The grey bird flew off with a chirp, disappearing into the blizzard. Alexandria turned to go back into the castle, but not before she took one last look at her garden. She sighed and returned to her party. Inside, the guests had organized themselves into one large mass, which bowed before the queen. Alexandria giggled behind her hand, pleading that they stand up once more. A servant bowed before her, handing her a silver tiara on a pillow. Alexandria nodded and bestowed it upon herself.

Thomas approached the queen directly after, bowing gracefully. Linian was a respectful ten paces behind him, holding a small bundle. Alexandria grinned softly at Thomas.

"Hello old friend, I am so happy that you could come," Alexandria said sincerely.

"What else is there to do in the dead of winter?" chuckled Thomas.

"Yes, I suppose so. Is that your child by the way? He is quite a handsome baby."

Thomas nodded.

"Indeed this is my little heir, Jonathan. He will be a bright star when he is older. He is nothing in comparison with your child, however."

Alexandria smiled broadly and rubbed her stomach.

"Yes, my child will be the best flower of the garden. If you will excuse me Thomas, I must address everyone and thank them for coming," the rose said politely.

The lord nodded and backed away. Alexandria clapped her hands and the room went silent.

"Thank you everyone for making this ball so special. I know these are mad times we live in, but thank you for coming and celebrating with me. I hope you were all able to attend my wedding and coronation as well," Alexandria said gratefully.

"Of course we came for you, Your Highness! It was that beast of a man we left on account of!" came a voice from the mass of people.

Alexandria's brown eyes flared. An expression of rage consumed her features; standing in front of the crowd was no demure queen, but a raging monster who had just been angered.

"Who dares to speak out against my husband, your king? By doing so you have not only insulted the most powerful man in this country, but me as well. Like it or not we are married so no one will ever speak out against him as such. Guards arrest this person at once!" yelled Alexandria with a voice like iron.

The will of the queen was carried out.

The mass of people dissipated after some time, leaving the queen alone in the Great Hall. Alexandria stood shivering in her ball gown. The queen fell to her knees, sobbing hard. The candlelight made her glitter filled body sparkled. Beneath all the glitz and the glamor, lay a woman full of torment. Alexandria felt the child inside of her, the only company she had.

"I miss you so," wept the queen.

Alexandria sulked up to her chambers, not even glancing at the guards who opened and closed the door for her. Once inside of her chambers, Alexandria changed into her night gown. Sitting on her bed, the queen began to brush out her blonde curls. With a burst of anger, she threw the brush across the room. That could not comfort her anymore. Alexandria knew what she needed now, she needed Seaspian.

_I cannot believe I need him…I crave him! I suppose you do not know how good it is until it leaves you. Oh my dear, are you out there freezing to death? Have you already suffered the greatest punishment? Oh please my dear, do not be dead! I need you, our child will need you. I long for your embrace, your touch…Return!_

Alexandria fell into a deep sleep, the baby alive inside of her.

_A lion, a lion with golden fur and blue eyes…yes, blue eyes like the sea! It purred gently as the wind caressed it. The lion was guarding; it was guarding the entrance to the garden. The lion swore to keep any intruders out and could do so by using his brute strength, but the snake was far too clever. Instead of challenging the lion, the snake slithered in unseen. _

_ Blood, red blood…._

Chapter Forty-Nine: Forthwith

The royal guard was marching steadily towards the rebel base, a fort made from rocks and mortar that could be seen from a mile away. It was the dead of winter and it was so bitterly cold that some of the men had begun to get frostbite, despite the extra precautions they had taken by wearing gloves and scarves. The snow provided cover for them, a cloud to blind their enemies.

Seaspian led the force, if it could even be called that anymore. Most of the men were on foot, only some rode steads. They were a tired drudging force freezing slowly to death in the snow. The once green uniforms were now tattered and grey; the silver armor had rusted and lost its sheen. Some of the men had lost fingers or noses to frostbite, others arms and legs due to battles. It was a sad force, but an enduring one.

The grey walls of stone became more and more visible as they neared the fort. Seaspian drew the men into ranks. A select group of men flew from their ranks and set the explosives, lit, by the wall before running off.

Arrows flew out from the door, but did not manage to kill anyone, partly because the armor covered all the men's vital points and partly due to Lady Luck. The explosives went off with a deafening roar. The stone and wood walls toppled the archers with them. With a shrewd shriek, the man led his troops into the fort.

The rebels fought valiantly, but they were no match for the royal guard. Without armor and the war technology provided by Krystali, they were doomed to fail. The knights stood at the front of the tunnel, safe within their heavy armor. Piles of rebel bodies began to stack. Soon enough, rebels were coming not just to fight, but to clear out the dead as well.

Seaspian's warriors hacked limbs without a second thought, turning their iron and silver weapons red with blood. Without a moment's hesitation, the rebels surrendered, leaving Seaspian the victor.

The rebels were quickly bound and led away by one or two of the guards, doomed to remain in prison for the majority of their lives. Seaspian ordered his men to set up tents and a fire. His tent was set in the center, where a man was now being held. Seaspian held his hard face, ready to face this man. He strode into the tent with an air of superiority. The man in his tent had been bound and gagged, but unscathed for the most part. Seaspian ripped the gag out, grabbing the man by his ragged hair.

"You are the captain, the leader of this band?" said Seaspian through clenched teeth.

"Ye-es," choked the man.

"Then tell me…Where is the Bloody-Black Knight hiding?" Seaspian seethed.

"I do not know what you are talking about," the man said stubbornly.

Seaspian yanked him back by the hair, ripping some of it off. Blood oozed down, matting the man's brown hair and dirtying Seaspian's hands. The soldiers standing outside of the tent winced as they heard the rebel captain scream. The king did not stop but pressed onward, all the time repeating the same question.

"Where is he?! He was supposed to be here!"

After almost an hour of torture, the rebel gave in. Through blood and tears the rebel leader managed to choke out an answer. Seaspian's rage subsided as he heard the fateful words spoken from the lips of the rebel.

"He is…under the town of Gildily."

Those were the last spoken words of the rebel captain.

Seaspian had his men dispose of the body, if only to get them to leave him alone. In his tent the man sat, his hands over his eyes. What a fool he had been! It was all so obvious now; the Bloody-Black Knight was hiding out under the biggest trading city in the country. He could send out messages quickly and quietly, receive food and supplies whenever needed, and remain underground where he was safe. Seaspian sighed heavily. He wept in solidarity, missing the little tart that he had once held in his arms.

Suddenly, a fluttering noise sounded outside of his tent. Seaspian gazed up miserably, wondering who could interrupt his pity party. A grey bird entered his tent, a winter bird. It fluttered happily in, beating its small wings. The bird sat on Seaspian's arms, chirruping sweetly. It sang a few clear notes. Seaspian sat up suddenly, he recognized those notes! The man took the bird in his hands, petting it gently.

"Oh my little bird, you were sent by her, were you not?" Seaspian said giddily.

Kissing the bird gently, Seaspian released it into the open air. Around him the snow began to fall again as men clamored around open fires. It all looked bleak and desperate, but hope was in the air, that much he was sure of. Seaspian watched the bird fly off into the sky, reminded once more that life was not as bleak as it seemed. No, life was just life, neither black nor white.

Chapter Fifty: Life Indoors

Alexandria had become almost miserable. Although winter was nearing its end, she was only halfway through her pregnancy. She no longer had morning sickness, which was a blessing, but it had been replaced with constant nosebleeds and stomach troubles. Not only that, the baby had also begun to kick harder and more often. Stretch marks had begun to show up near her ever widening hips, which scared Alexandria most of all.

_Am I doomed to look like this forever? Will people see me as a fat housewife instead of the queen mother that I am? I cannot fathom why I agreed to this, surely banishment is better…No, if I were banished I could never see anyone ever again nor host my parties. This child makes sure that I can stay in this castle and remain with my belongings. However this child also means that I must suffer in this way and it means I am bound to Seaspian forever…but is that really so bad?_

The queen shook her head violently. She had begun to think far too much; this was not a good thing at all. Still, it was so hard not to think when she was so discontent and bored! Her roses had not yet begun to peek out from under the melting snow, so there was little point in going out to the rose garden. The servants were tedious and boring. Throwing another party would be meaningless and besides that Alexandria had no intention of being in the same room with witch Linian. Perhaps Thomas could visit? No, Seaspian would not like that at all. Besides that, Lord Thomas Amizor had a business to run and a boy to raise; he would not be in the mood for idle chitchat and time-wasting nonsense.

The queen pouted and sat against the cool pane of the window. Spring would soon be on its way, but for now it was still chill. Slowly, the woman turned and breathed upon the glass, fogging a portion of it up. She then drew a heart and put the following initials inside of it:

S & A.

Kissing just above it, the queen closed her eyes and pictured a wonderful world in which she and her husband and newfound child would be safe from worry and harm. They could live together in the black palace by the sea for all time. There they could frolic and play on the beach during the sunshine months, without a care in the world.

Alexandria Rose rubbed her belly absentmindedly. She stood up and turned slowly, feeling the sweet sensation of velvet upon her smooth legs. The child would grow in grace and beauty, as she had. However, this prodigal would be capable of intelligent thought, as her father was. Perhaps she could have his brilliant blue eyes…

Somewhere not so far away, Linian was with her son in the Amizor house. She had dismissed the maid from taking care of her son in order to have the girl perform household chores. After all, the mother wanted some quality alone time with her darling baby boy.

Jonathan was now about eight months old. He was crawling about the house like a manic and Linian, overwrought with worry and fret, followed him around everywhere. The child was also able to pull himself into a standing position and try to reach for his toys or treats.

Linian pulled back her long, thin, straight hair into a long tail and rubbed the crease lines that had taken over her face. Thomas would not even look at her now, as if he had that much before. Linian knew she looked quite a bit older than she had before simply from taking care of her boy. However beauty was no longer important to the snake; she only wanted revenge.

The witch mother scooped up her boy, who was quite a handful now, and began to stroke his soft blonde hair. He was a beautiful boy, and he would someday grow into a handsome young man. That was all that mattered now. Jonathan was all that mattered to her.

With her keen hearing, Linian heard Thomas enter the house. Jonathan in tow, she went down the long staircase in order to see why her husband had come home earlier than usual. Typically he did not come home until he absolutely had to. She got her answer almost immediately. Thomas was in the company of a young blonde trollop, about ten-and-nine years of age. She was giggling stupidly and batting her eyelashes at him. Linian sneered and approached her husband, Jonathan balanced in her arms.

"And who might this be?" Linian asked, her voice filled with venom.

Thomas did not so much as even bat an eyelash.

"This is Katrina, she will be working as my personal servant starting today," he answered smoothly, picking up the girl's small hand and planting a light kiss upon it.

"I see."

"Yes, well, I will see you for dinner if I am done with my paper work and such by then. Goodbye wife," Thomas said dismissively, leading Katrina up the staircase to his office.

Linian hissed. It was bad enough that she had Seaspian snatched away from her, but not another man. Was she truly so hideous? The mirror told her no. She was exotically gorgeous; there was no denying this. Thomas probably just preferred dumb blondes similar to his prissy little queen. Linian bounced Jonathan in her arms and frowned.

So long as Thomas was around, she would never truly be contented. He had to go, along with Alexandria.

Chapter Fifty-One: Thorn

The winter had begun to melt into spring. Alexandria watched her garden progress every day, waiting for the day her roses would reappear. Seaspian was still on the road to Gildily, grateful that the weather was no longer so cold. He occasionally saw the little bird that had come to him in his tent, the thing had become sort of a pet. It now flew above the royal guard, tweeting as if it had no cares in the world. The man rolled his eyes, such a happy little thing.

One of the men, Seaspian's second in command, trotted up to him. He nodded first before beginning his conversation, a traditional custom. Seaspian nodded in return and gave him permission for him to continue. The man flicked the horse's reigns and began.

"Sir, I am worried we are walking into a trap. The Bloody-Black Knight would not be so foolish as to let the location of his hideaway out. I am not questioning your leadership, I am just…worried," said the boy.

Seaspian halted his horse, throwing up his hand to stop the brigade as well. The second-in-command slowed his horse as well, looking anxiously at his leader. Seaspian put his arm on the man's shoulder, praying the contact would help him understand better.

"My father knows that he is done for. He has set up a trap in a last hope to thwart us. We will go down there, right into the trap. We will be victorious, for there is no other way out. Do you understand me?" Seaspian asked pointedly.

The boy nodded and returned to his rank. Seaspian led the men on down the road, knowing all the while he was about to take the biggest risk ever: win and take control or lose and die. If he made one wrong move it could mean the lives of the brave men here, he must not fail now… and Alexandria continued to wait for her roses.

Alexandria had begun to worry lately…mostly about her child. Although her husband was risking his life daily for her safety and her country, she concerned herself mostly about the child she carried within her. What if she was not able to bear a child and ended up being banished? What if the child were deformed or defective? These questions had begun to bother her the most, prodding at her inner core until she bled. She had recently begun to pray for a safe delivery and a perfect child, hoping that her husband was right about this God.

Luckily her roses had begun to bud. Most days Alexandria sat in her rose garden, hoping and praying that her child and husband would be safe. Lately she had been coming out to the rose garden at night too because she was so restless.

Tonight was no exception. Alexandria sat on the bench amongst her starling red roses, crying. She had become so sorry lately, worrying about everything in her life.

The darkness surrounding her was oddly comforting, like an inky blanket of sorts. Alexandria combed her hair with her fingers. She had begun to only wear very loose dresses because of her belly. She felt as if she was letting herself go, and that was no pleasant feeling. A footstep sounded behind her. Alexandria stood up without gazing behind her. She led the stranger down the back hallways and up to her room. Luckily her guards were asleep so no one saw either her or the stranger enter her room.

Alexandria stood by the window, prepared for the stranger in the black cloak behind her. The stranger dropped the dark cloak. Thomas was the same as ever, blonde hair hanging by his ears; intelligent blue eyes…Alexandria did not turn around to greet him, rather made her way over to her vanity. She grabbed something out of the drawer and concealed it within the folds of her dress. Thomas held his spot by the door. Alexandria went again over to her window, this time turning around to meet his gaze.

Thomas stepped towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alexandria knew this as his gesture of companionship. She shook off his hand.

"Do not touch me," warned Alexandria.

Her voice was so grave and acidic that Thomas did not dare disobey her. He withdrew his hand with a hurt look. He tried to put on his dashing smile, to coax her.

"Once a snake always a snake," recited the queen, scoffing the boy before her.

Thomas frowned darkly, feigning from his pleasant act.

"I fail to see what I have done to offend you," said the lord, dumbly trying to protect himself.

Alexandria spun around, her eyes full of hellfire. She placed a hand on her stomach. Thomas' eyes bulged as he noted her pregnancy, which was more than obvious now. Alexandria stood before him, a scorned woman. He began to breathe raggedly, unsure of what to do next. The dagger was revealed from the folds of Alexandria's dress. It glinted in the moonlight.

"You have done every offense to me Thomas Amizor! You betrayed me, seeking the companionship of some scullery maid. Then you deserted me and left me in the care of a beast of a man, subjecting me to things I cannot bear to express in words. You left me. You deserted me when I needed you most!

I may have acted kindly in public, but only to anger your bitch of a wife. How dare you! I have had to go through an entirely new world, and I have had to do it alone. Where were you? You were running off to your precious business or home to your maid. I hate you. I do not hate my husband; I loathe YOU," Alexandria spat, leaving Thomas dumb in shock.

The lord quickly put his words together, organizing a speech that would certainly win the queen over. He stepped back slightly and began.

"Well, you were to be married to the Prince of Krystali; I needed a woman to give me an heir to the House of Amizor…"

"Now that you have an heir, what is your purpose of coming here to see me?" Alexandria inquired, holding up the dagger.

Thomas began to sweat. The short silver dagger gleamed just breaths away from his neck. It was curved so that it would easily sink into his neck. Thomas saw that poison coated the tip of the dagger. Truly this thorn was a frightening one.

"I came in all God's peace to try and reason with you. I wish for our children to become companions," explained the politician.

"No Thomas, they will never become companions."

"If that if your answer then I will trouble you no further," Thomas accepted, turning to leave.

"No, you will never leave this room alive!" screamed the maniac woman, eyes full of hurt and childish rage.

Thomas spun around on the heel of his boot, only to see the rose upon him. Although he was a man, he was not stronger than she when she was full of adrenaline.

Alexandria pushed her arm down further towards his neck as Thomas attempted to stave her off. The gates of hell opened just then, releasing all manner of dark creature from its jaws. The darkness swirled around the struggling pair, rooting the queen on so that she could complete her dark task.

The rose bared her thorns. Thomas' neck was cut ever so slightly by the dagger as the queen forced it down. A drop of blood stained his pale neck. Lucifer smiled. A haze appeared in front of the lord's eyes. He saw a shape standing over him in a midst of red. His skin turned a grey pallor as he began to convulse. Seizures racked his body.

"What is happening?" Thomas struggled to say.

Blood gushed from his mouth as he spoke. Alexandria smiled and placed the small dagger in his hands.

"The dagger was tipped with poison from the roses in my garden. This is concentrated, so it will be fast-acting. Good thing you have an heir now Thomas, for you will never have one again," mocked the queen.

"A...Alexandria," Thomas breathed.

"No! You will refer to me as Your Highness or Your Majesty, never Alexandria!" shrieked the woman.

Thomas' eyes became hazy…and he saw no more.

Alexandria called for a maid shortly later. She pointed at the body, asking that it be taken back to the House of Amizor while it was still night. The dagger Alexandria took back for herself, a memento of her finest triumph. The maid carried out the order without question, carrying back the body by moonlight.

The queen rubbed her belly and returned her thorn to its drawer. She felt as though her rage that she had bottled up for months now had suddenly dissipated, and it felt good.

Not once did she regret her deed.

Not once did she pray to God for forgiveness.

Chapter Fifty-Two: Linian Smiles, Linian Frowns

In the dead of the night there was a sudden knock on the door and a dull thump just outside of the door. Linian had been sleeping, alone as usual, and woke up to the sounds upon the doorstep. She rubbed her eyes and yawned softly, gazing at her baby boy as he slept soundly.

The lady was in no hurry to get down. It was the middle of the night and her baby was sleeping contently, nothing else really mattered. Linian flipped back her long hair and slipped out of bed. She padded softly down the stairs and went directly to the door, pulling a slight robe around her slim figure as she did so.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Linin pulled open the door, smiling faintly as she did so. No one was outside of the door. Then, Linian's smile disappeared as she looked down. Thomas was in a crumpled heap on the doorstep. The woman shrieked and pulled her husband inside of the house. Although he was much heavier than she, Linian managed to lug him onto her shoulders and heave him up to her room.

The wife laid her husband on her wooden floor. She pressed her hand to his forehead. It was icy cold. Biting her pink lips, Linian bent her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat. There was none. There was nothing she could do now. No amount of black magic could bring Thomas back from the grave.

The woman did not cry; she did not shed one tear for her deceased husband. In fact, she was quite happy that he was dead. This way she could live alone in peace with her darling baby boy. She needed no man in her life now that she had her little baby. The question was: why was Thomas dead? Who killed him and how did they do away with him? Linian was determined to find out before the sun rose.

The woman stripped the man down to his bare skin. He was tinged grey and his eyes were bloodshot. Obviously he had not died of natural causes but the woman had already assumed that. He had no gashes or otherwise open wounds on his body, so he had not been stabbed or had bled out for some reason. This was suspicious. His body was ice cold, despite the fact that he had probably died only a few hours ago. Linian had seen her husband at dinner at sunset.

Suddenly, the woman's snake green eyes keyed in on something. There was a tiny cut near the base of his neck, no more than a scratch. Linian squeezed the cut together forcibly with her hands. Green pus oozed out of it. Suppressing her gag reflex, Linian smelled the pus, inhaling deeply as she did so. It smelled eerily sweet, almost floral. Linian scooped up the goop and placed it in a wooden bowl. She then tossed various potions inside of the bowl. After a few moments, Linian got the reaction she was looking for. The goop fizzled and turned black. The snake's eyes widened. She sneered deeply.

The queen had killed her husband. He must have left after dinner to go and meet her in private, for what reason Linian would never be able to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt. However if they were lovers at one point, what would stop Thomas from going back to her while Seaspian was out of the way? Certainly not a lowly maid who married up the social ladder…

Linian pressed her lips together, a face she only made when she was deep in thought. If Thomas had indeed gone to meet her for any friendly reason, and she suspected he had, why would Alexandria kill him?

The woman rapped her brain for any possible reasons as to why that girl had destroyed him. She had done the deed in a rather surreal way as well- a knife tipped with poison from her roses. That was certainly a special way to kill someone. Then Thomas had meant something to her; he was dear to her heart. So why did she kill him?

Was it because she was crazy? Was she jealous that Thomas had married a maid instead of staying true to his queen?

Linian shrugged and succumbed to the notion that she would never truly know. The woman simply dragged the body back down the steps. In the morning she would ask a maid to be rid of it. There was no point in burying someone you did not care for in the least. Thomas could have a pauper's grave at best. For a man who took away her chances to be with her king, he deserved it.

Yawning, the witch went back to bed. Jonathan was still sleeping soundly. Linian tucked herself underneath the blankets, once again thinking. Now that Thomas was gone she could do as she pleased with the servants and her baby. However, someone would have to take care of the trading business. Linian bit her lip; she knew precious little about trading and such. However, no one else could be trusted to handle it. She would have to take on the responsibility until her son was of age.

So be it.

Chapter Fifty-Two: Rose sighs, Lion Roars

Alexandria had begun to experience clumsiness and fatigue recently, about the same time as Seaspian located the entrance to his father's secret hideout.

It was now springtime and the snow had melted, which meant that Seaspian's company would no longer be forced to deal with the bitter snow and whipping winds of winter. Still, the entrance had been made clear to him, and it was time to confront his bloody father. The door was behind a giant rock which could be rolled away to reveal a secret passage. Seaspian and his men disguised themselves as cart carriers, putting on serf clothing over their silver armor. All of their weapons were hidden on stolen carts and together the men rolled away the rock and entered into the trap.

The queen had recently taken up sewing, as she was mostly confined to her room. She was quick and nimble with the needle, and once taught by a maid, was able to sew most anything. Alexandria Rose was pleased with her herself, that she was able to excel at something that involved effort. Plus, it helped take her mind off the current situation. She was extremely pregnant and her darling husband was still gone.

Alexandria made a few quick stiches and set down the tiny baby gown that she had been working on. It was a white gown with intricate stitching around the collar. Soon, the woman would add lace brocade and perhaps a white ribbon around the waistline, or thereabouts. It was a baptismal gown.

One other thing Alexandria had begun was her religious life. She realized one morning, after a long terrible night of cramps, that she needed some hope and guidance in her life. What better answer than the maker Himself?

Alexandria found the routine of Sunday mornings quite comforting. She would go, with a maid or two in tow, to church at dawn, dressed in a simple gown with no jewelry—her hair braided.

The services were no longer boring, but insightful. The queen realized that her life was not so meaningless. She could help others using her status and wealth; she could give to those who had nothing.

It was with a heavy heart that Alexandria went to confession one Sunday. She sat on a wooden stool, eyes downcast. A shadowy figure was on the other side of the screen, waiting for her to begin.

"I truly regret the sins I have committed," she began, voice low and solemn, though, in truth, she did not regret her murder.

"I have been vain and taken the name of the maker in vain. For this I am truly remorseful. I have been horrid to my darling husband, who only looks out for my best interests. I have been selfish as to look down upon and abuse those around me, in order to get what I want.

From now on, I am going to pray every day and attend mass weekly. I will raise my heir in the light of the church. In this, I pray for His holy guidance."

The passage was a dark, narrow tunnel that wound under the trading city. Seaspian led his men deeper underground, slightly afraid despite his outside appearance. A light was shining at the end of the tunnel, a bright white light. The men pushed their carts toward it, hopeful that this victory would be an easy one. When they saw what lay within the white light, their hearts sank. About two hundred armed men waited for them ready to attack on command. The man on the throne waved his hand, and the rebels advanced.

The men in the royal guard drew their weapons, attempting to put on their brave faces. Despite all their military training, all their experience, they still had fear buried deep within their hearts. As the rebels advanced, the royal guard began to lose hope for they were outnumbered three to one. Seaspian drew his sword and turned to his men saying:

"Every man must take at least five lives before he dies, no exceptions!"

It was not a stirring speech, nor a particularly pleasant one, but it did rally the men. Seaspian raised his fist with a mighty thrust. The men all copied his motion, feeling braver than ever. Bloodthirsty rebels came at them with pitchforks and shovels, only a few were armored with swords. Seaspian seized the opportunity, knowing that they would certainly win any close-range battle. He formed the men into a solid square, with the first row raising their shields. All the men had to do was stay behind their shields, wait for a weak point, and then strike from the safety of their shields. Dead began piling up before the line, forcing the rebels to draw back for a moment. Seaspian's men held rank.

Alexandria Rose, full of beauty and a newfound kindness, began to pray:

"Hail Mary."

The Bloody-Black Knight frowned, a deep grin drawing lines upon his pale face. His greasy black hair fell around him, his blue eyes blazed with fury.

_That idiot of a king! _thought the Dark King_. _

_Selstar has weakened him, made him cower and sneak around. Well no more, I will make you come out and fight like a man. Soon my little idiot I will make you pay, forfeit your life if need be!_

"Full of Grace."

With a wave of his hand and a few well-heard shouts, the Bloody-Black Knight ordered his men to retreat a few more paces and form rank. They did on command. He then ordered them to wait until Seaspian's men attacked first. No one spoke or moved for the better part of an hour.

"The Lord is with thee."

_I understand you now father, I know why you are gloating up on that throne. You are forcing me to come to you, knowing that you have all the supplies and I have none. Well I will play your little game, and this time I will be the victor!_

Seaspian told his men to attack in five different groups to attack and thin out the rebel ranks. Seaspian did not lead them, rather ran up to the throne to face his father, cutting down every man in his path. It was easier killing the rebels flying at him, as they had no armor. Seaspian made his way up to the throne and thrust his blade point high, the symbol of a duel. The King of Krystali returned the sign, waving out a black blade that was curved and weighted at the tip. Together the kings dueled over one another's property, the showdown that was always meant to be.

"Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus."

Seaspian studied his father intently in the lamplight of the underground fortress. The greasy black hair covered half of his face, leaving only one eye for Seaspian to look at. He gazed into the deep blue of his father's eyes, waiting for a distraction, just one moment of distraction. It came as one of the soldiers, it was unclear which side he was from, gave a bloody scream. The Bloody-Black Knight's eye glanced slightly to the left; Seaspian struck. Just as quickly as he had looked away, he looked back. The Bloody-Black Knight threw up his sword in the nick of time, deflecting the blow. Seaspian parried and thrust at the chest, but the mail proved too thick.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God."

_That was silly, leaving your armor for mail. Although you may be able to move quicker, I am younger so I will not be any slower than you are now. I will kill you father, but I did not know it would be this easy…_

The dark king struck back with some moves of his own, forcing his son to move backwards. Seaspian shook his head and stood his ground. The swords clashed. Sparks flew. Seaspian knew he could not overpower his father. He glanced around quickly, hoping he could glean a vantage point from his current location. After a second, he found one, seeing that his father's foot was turned slightly outward. Seaspian took his left leg and swept it under the Bloody-Black Knight, countering him unbalanced.

The Dark King recovered and swung out from under him. Seaspian side-stepped the blow and spun clockwise to deal his own. He had to be careful to move often, for the older king would out muscle him if given the chance.

"You are a worthless child!" growled the greasy man, stabbing out at Seaspian's left pectoral.

Seaspian spat on the ground, crouched down in his ready position. He wheezed and coughed.

"Why did you do this? What could you hope to gain?" Seaspian asked breathlessly, dodging a swipe of the sword from his right.

The huge man before him grinned a dark grin. He struck at Seaspian's face, attempting to poke out an eye. Seaspian threw up his arm and blocked the blow before rolling to his left.

"I hoped to take this pathetic kingdom from you, a pathetic king. Peacetime is boring and it grew old rather quickly. You have become one of them, a lazy self-righteous peacock. A king's job is to conquer new lands instead of writing decrees!"

Seaspian kicked at his father's shin, making contact with a sheet of armor, and brought the hilt of his sword down upon the crown of the Bloody-Black Knight's head. The elder king took the blow and backed away for a moment.

"I work hard to create peace and prosperity. I want what is best for the country I rule and my wife," Seaspian shouted proudly, sweat lying off of his face as he proclaimed his sentiment.

The Bloody-Black Knight laughed.

"Pathetic. You will never rule after today, I will take both countries by storm. _Good bye you useless thing_!" the Bloody-Black Knight leapt forward as he shouted his last sentence.

"Pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death."

Seaspian tossed himself to the ground and stabbed up at the bigger man. He hit just under the sternum, managing to twist his sword through the mail. He twisted the sword and used all his strength to toss the other king towards the throne. The Bloody-Black Knight landed with a thump. A gaping wound was visible from his core. Blood spurted from it.

"Amen!"

Seaspian stood over his father, sword pointed at his neck.

"In God's name and by my mother's grave, I take you, the Bloody-Black Knight, murderer of the north, into custody."

And so it was that the King of Selstar, Seaspian Peter, took the Bloody-Black Knight into custody. The rebels within the cave were also taken into custody, bound by the very ropes they had once made. The royal guard did not lose a single man in this battle; the rebels lost a count of thirty men which were not to be buried under order of the king.

Seaspian led the men out of the base, captives in tow. Victory should have been wonderful, but it was not, not at all. The victory they had won here rang hollow like a lone bell tolling in the distance. No man would return to the castle unscathed. They had all seen so much gore; they had all survived the elements. Now it was time to go home and try to forget…

The lion with ocean eyes held the reins of his horse tightly as he walked slowly towards the direction of the castle. No one was smiling; not one man made a sound. The rebels were defeated, dead as of the moment they lost. The knights had endured, but all had died some on the inside. The King of Selstar had triumphed, and soon, he would be king of his homeland as well.

It was truly a hollow victory.

Alexandria Rose finished the last of her prayers and headed off to bed whispering softly:

"Oh Lord, bring my lion home to me."

Chapter Fifty-Three: An Heir

It would be awhile, at least a week, before the company reached the castle. Seaspian made it clear that they had to plan out their routs ahead of time before moving the rebels and his father en masse to the castle.

They would also have to stop along the way to resupply, as they now had to feed an extra hundred or so. Seaspian longed to be home, but duty came first. He had ignored his duty while he was away with Alexandria at his castle and a war broke out in his absence. This time he was determined to stay focused and do things the right way.

His heart and body ached and longed to see her, desperately wanting to gallop home damn the consequences. However, such things could not be. That was the way of the world: duty before love.

Alexandria was in bed this spring night. Although it was still early spring, this night was especially humid and hot. Her stomach was huge now in her last month of pregnancy, so big that it was hard to sleep with. Alexandria hated being cooped up in her hot stuffy tower, hated the nausea and contractions, hated her ever changing body. Overall she was feeling like nothing in the world was right. Then she thought of the little bird she had sent off in the winter.

_I wonder if that little bird ever reached him. If it did, would he know I sent it? Would he know why I sent it? Oh, I miss that man…Although he annoyed me and was rude, I cannot help but miss his company. It is with disdain that I wake up every morning alone. I cannot do this much longer…I need that infuriating man. I need him by my side._

_ I wonder if he feels the same, if he needs me as well. I never expected to feel this way, especially when I was forced into this marriage. I have never needed anyone before, they always needed me. Seaspian is nothing like any of my past suitors though; he is truly remarkable. His hard exterior and that playboy front are nothing but a ruse, he is a sweet man. I do not know love, but if I did, would this be it?_

_ Will my baby have his eyes? Will he smile as Seaspian does each morning? Will this new little boy have my blonde curls and light laugh? Oh, somewhere deep down, I know that this will be the sweetest little prince Selstar has ever seen._

_ I am seventeen now, seventeen years of age. I have lived on this earth for seven-and-ten years. In this time I have lost a father, gained a husband, and am now about to bear a child. I have returned to my faith and given myself to the man I love._

Alexandria contractions worsened. She screamed loudly, a blood curdling noise summoning every maid in the castle to come assist her. Alexandria knew immediately she had gone into labor. Her head buzzed with a high-pitched ringing. It grow louder and louder until she could only hear the muffled voices of the women around her. White lights blinded her, making her feel as if she were in a different state of being. She blinked twice, and then felt a sharp pain. Alexandria squeezed her body, contracting it. Time seemed to drown on forever until a magical sound echoed within the room. A baby's cry was heard. Alexandria saw the child and her heart melted.

"It is a girl, a lovely girl," cooed the maid.

Alexandria held the girl, cuddling her close. She kissed the tiny thing on her nose, loving every bit of the child she now held.

_I made you little one, Seaspian and I are responsible for your being. You are the loveliest and luckiest of all the girls in this land. Yes, a beautiful girl should have an equally exquisite name. I will name you after a woman your father holds dearer than any; I shall call you the same name as the woman who raised the bravest man on the planet._

"I name you Mary, Mary Magnolia, for you are so gorgeous my child. You will be to this country, a wonderful flower to brighten up the day. You will be loved by all and desired by all who see your smile. I shall love you until the day you die, my little Mary Magnolia," cooed the mother.

Alexandria began to feed the small child, relishing every moment she could with her new baby. Eventually the child fell asleep and Alexandria was forced to relinquish Mary to get some sleep as well. Soon, Alexandria fell into a world of dreams where magnolias smelled even sweeter than the roses.

From a nearby house, Linian pricked up her ears. She sat up abruptly and sniffed the air as a wolf would. Something had changed; something had gone amiss. Then it hit the witch like a slap in the face. All of her intuition was telling her that it had, at last, happened. Queen Alexandria Rose had born a child.

Linian smiled down at her baby boy. One could only hope now that she had born a stupid little girl…

Chapter Fifty-Four: Betterwith

An announcement of a royal birth was spread across the land. "Mary Magnolia" was the name on everyone's lips. As a springtime child, it was her destiny to be sweet, charming, and always a lover. Springtime children were said to be the best, always bright and interesting.

Alexandria was as proud as ever, and it glowed from within her very being. She was a mother now, and a very happy one at that. It was on a warm springtime Sunday that Mary was to be baptized.

The queen was dressed in her wedding gown, which had been modified to fit the event. The train had been entirely omitted and the diamonds had shrunk in count. The neckline of the dress had been taken up two fingers-worth; in turn, the puffs on the sleeves of her dress had been shrunk. Her hair was braided and a small tiara was placed upon her head. Everyone thought she looked like an angel.

The little babe looked quite ethereal as well. Little Mary Magnolia had gained quite a bit of weight and now looked like a plump little cherub. She had one brown curl on the top of her soft head and dazzling brown eyes. Alexandria had garbed her in the baptismal dress she had been working on during her pregnancy. Both mother and daughter looked surely perfect.

The church seemed to glow with holy light that morning. All the Selstarians worshipped their God and, in turn, their queen. Little Mary simpered a bit when the water was poured upon her head, but otherwise all went well. Alexandria received many compliments from various people about both her and her daughter. God had made this a good day.

Hopefully, He would also see fit to return her husband to her side.

Alexandria held the tiny child in her arms and sent her heart out to find her husband's. He would be home soon; she just knew it.

He did not come home, or at least not within the confines of the springtime. Seaspian arrived at the castle in the beginning of summer. His father, along with many of the other rebels, had been put in the prison for the moment. The royal guard marched through the castle gates, a little stained and scarred, but proud nonetheless. Cheers erupted from the crowds nearby, who had gathered around the castle to greet the incoming heroes. Seaspian felt more accepted as king than ever before, the people cheered for him, singing his praises. The soldiers told the crowd how their king valiantly fought against the dark knight, charging into battle without fear. Seaspian felt proud to be the leader of such a great team.

After a great cheer or two, Seaspian went inside the castle. He ran straight up the staircase and darted to the left, tearing open the door to his wife's chambers. The guards did not stop him whatsoever, but parted so that he could be with his wife sooner.

The room was quiet. A lady garbed in a white flowing gown stood by the window, holding something in a blanket. The sun was shining down upon her, making a light halo effect around her body. He shut the door behind him, admiring her in stark silence.

The woman turned to him suddenly, her eyes blank at first, then round with excitement. She set the bundle down in a crib next to the bed and bolted into her husband's arms. They embraced, neither of them breaking the sweet silence.

Seaspian savored the embrace. He smelled her rose-scented hair, and felt the touch of sweet blonde curls against his nose. Alexandria wept as she hugged her husband; she had so missed his large body. The man smelled of dirt and ashes, but it was of no consequence to the woman. Finally, they loosened their embrace to gaze at each other. Alexandria admired Seaspian's rugged face, his sleek jawline, and his clear blue eyes. Seaspian saw maternal beauty radiate from every potion of Alexandria's body. The lovely queen smiled a dainty smile and took him by the hand.

She led him to the cradle, which was carved from solid oak. Seaspian gazed inside, moving some of the linens aside. What he saw melted his warrior-heart instantly. Seaspian rubbed his finger on the child's cheek, crying as he did so. He took Alexandria in his arms, kissing her passionately. The rest of the night went by in a hazy blur…A beautiful hazy blur…

For one night, all within the castle was blissful.

Chapter Fifty-Five: Death

Although the night before had been a dream come true, Seaspian knew waking up this morning that this day would be as bad as any nightmare. The man dressed carefully in a black suit with a deep red cape, decorating himself with war medals he had earned, a sword which he placed on his hip, and a golden crown. Seaspian awoke his wife, instructing her to dress somberly as well. Alexandria did not question her husband and garbed herself in a conservative black dress with a black feather headdress and veil. Alexandria did not place any jewels on herself, electing instead to worry over her child and how warmly she would need to dress her.

When the royal pair was ready, they headed down to the courtyard. Alexandria followed her husband up to their thrones, sitting to his right. Alexandria grasped her child tightly, rocking it. The girl was sleeping at the moment, and Alexandria intended to keep it that way.

Seaspian looked down at the courtyard. A wooden platform was in the center of the stone courtyard. The crowds gathered around the platform, with guards holding the masses back so that there was space in between the platform and the crowd.

With a sigh, Seaspian descended from his throne. He walked through the masses and up to the platform, a steely look in his blue eyes.

Two guards, dressed in shining silver armor and green tunics, dragged out the prisoner. The prisoner was a solid man, whose face was hidden by a sack. The body of the prisoner was dirty and dusty, with scars lacing his chest and back. His body was naked other than a loincloth. The guards dragged him up to the platform.

Seaspian stalked down to the platform, standing just in front of the man. A young boy brought out a bowl. Seaspian dipped his hands in the bowl, which was filled with blood. The king took his hands and dragged them across the prisoner's chest. The blood formed a dripping red "X" on the prisoner's chest.

Seaspian wiped his hands off on his cape. Still as serious as before, he walked back up to his throne. When he was seated and ready, Seaspian waved his hand. The proceeding commenced.

Alexandria watched from her throne, quaking with fright. Her husband looked so stony, and so scary. The men dragged the prisoner up onto a stool, wrapping a thick rope around his neck. Alexandria trembled, squeezing her child ever tighter. Mary was still asleep. Alexandria gazed in wide-eyed horror as the guards removed the sack to reveal the face of the prisoner. Alexandria gasped daintily; this prisoner was none other than the Bloody-Black Knight, Seaspian's own father. The queen grabbed for her husband's arm, silently begging him to stop, but to no avail.

The once proud warrior was dying a disgraceful death, with the lion as his executioner. The drums rolled from somewhere in the crowd. People mocked and cursed, no one would have pity on such a monster. The Bloody-Black Knight let his head sag, his raven locks covering up the shameful look on his face. Then he gazed up at the sky and screamed:

"Hail Mary, you who were virtuous and true 'till the very end. I am coming to join you were the gates open wide!"

"Nothing but the pits of hell for you!" retorted Seaspian, giving the second signal.

The chair was removed, the rope stiffened, and then he was no more. Alexandria wept for him. Although she knew of his horrendous deeds, although she herself had once been frightened of him, Alexandria wept for him all the same. Mary awoke; her pitiful whimpering filling the cheering courtyard. Seaspian remained as he was.

Rain began to pour down from the heavens. The crowd dispersed; now that the event was over there was no point to remain outside in the rain. Seaspian sat still, his eyes trained on the limp body below him. Alexandria ran to take her beloved child inside, not wanting her to catch a cold. She glanced back at her husband, praying that he would be alright.

The rain continued to fall at alarming rates. Seaspian wiped his eyes, then stood up and went over to the platform. The body was soaking wet and because of this, the blood had washed off the once-knight's body. The dead man's scars were more apparent than ever. Seaspian covered himself with his cloak, staring venomously at the body before him.

"You were a monster, a demon sent from hell to torture me. You beat your beloved wife and only son, killing one and maiming the other. You did not care for us, preferring to be with anyone but us. Having you in the castle though was much worse than having you out of it.

I hated you; you hated me. I became the perfect warrior to please you, to show you that mother and I were worth something. You did not care, you just pushed me harder.

After killing my mother, you sent me away, all the while arranging for a marriage I did not approve of. You were a power hungry monster, always looking to gain where I had lost.

Now I have won! I have both the kingdoms and an heir to rule when I am gone. My only regret is that I could not torture you longer…"

The body swayed in the wind, but did not respond. Seaspian spat at it, cursing with all his breath. The rain pounded down. Thunder and lightning came, making the rainstorm a thunderstorm. Seaspian fell to his knees, weeping.

"Fathers are supposed to love you, to support you. Why could you never do that for me? I tried to love you as a son should, but I could not let you torture my loving mother.

I am making a promise to myself now that I shall love my children, as you never loved me. I will be the father you failed to be," swore Seaspian.

With that, the man bolted inside the castle where he was shielded from the storm. He sulked back to his chambers, which he hardly used, and disposed of his wet things. Seaspian changed into a simple shirt and trousers, electing to spend the night alone instead of with his wife. He fell asleep after a few fitful hours…and dreamed.

_It was…a garden of all things. Seaspian prowled through it, always on the alert. He saw a rose bush, which allowed him to take a smell. The thorns grew up around it though, and the lion knew his time to linger by the roses was done. He wandered on through the garden. He saw some lovely lilies on the pond, whiter than any snow that had ever fallen on the garden. Seaspian walked beyond the pond of lilies to a tree in the center of the garden. It was a magnolia tree, but it also held red apples. _

_ The apples looked lovely. They were a deep shade of glossy red. None of the apples had any worms in them, nor any other type of creature nibbling on them. The lion was about to take a bite out of the juiciest one, but at the same moment he saw a snake slithering out of the tree. The lion watched in helpless wonder as the snake bit the base of the tree, sinking its long poisonous fangs into the bark. The lion roared and clawed at the creature, but it had already gone…_

Chapter Fifty-Six: Child Envy

Seaspian visited his wife and child early the next morning before breakfast. He had slept in longer than usual, but knew that Alexandria always slept later than him. So it was a surprise to him when he came into her chambers and found her fully awake and nursing Mary. Seaspian smiled and sat down by Alexandria on the bed. She grinned at him, but it was clear her attentions were on the little girl. The man put his arm around the woman's shoulders. She did not respond.

"I am sorry I did not sleep with you last night, I was so tired," Seaspian said offhandedly.

"I did not even notice," Alexandria replied, not gazing up at him, but instead smiling down at the child.

Seaspian's heart panged. Never before had he felt such an awful feeling in his chest. It was as if Alexandria only cared about the child, and did not care for him at all.

Seaspian hugged the woman close to him, but she pulled away for she did not want her child to be squished. The man kissed Alexandria gently on the forehead and left the room, disappointed and sad.

He wandered to his study; hoping work would take things off his mind. Seaspian found more stacks of papers on his desk. Luckily, they were all to do with taxes and other small things, no new revolutions for him to deal with. He lost himself in the work; quickly finishing all there was to be done. The room was sunny, as usual, an indication of the morning. It was also humid and stuffy, both indications of summer. Seaspian remained in his study all day, having meals sent to him. He was contemplating his wife's new attitude. She was far different than usual, almost to his dislike.

Before the girl had been selfish, unruly, and vain, now she was different, far different. Seaspian thought her vanity still remained, but only to a lesser degree. True, she was probably still selfish, but her love for the child made it so she had to care for someone other than herself.

Seaspian had considered getting a wet nurse and a nanny for little Mary, but had reconsidered once he saw how good Alexandria was with the child. It was almost as if she had traded in her young self, for an overly mature self. Although the king was glad she had grown up a little, he was saddened by the fact that she had done so without his help.

It was a new feeling for the man, one that wrenched his gut. It was a demon-eyed monster the color of envy. Green, green, green, the jealously monster had come upon the man like a plague. Seaspian could hardly eat because of this monster. It gnawed at him inside, slowly succumbing his thoughts and actions.

_If the child were gone, she would love you…You know the stipulations Seaspian, you know them, _said the green-eyed being._ You know that since she bore a child, you both are safe from being banished. Now if the heir was to die, you would have all the time in the world to make a new one. You know this….Now take up the sword you always carry on your hip and carry out the task. _

Seaspian left his desk. His face was gaunt as he trudged down the hallways and up the staircase. The dazzling white walls of marble did not faze him, nor divert his gaze. The guards let him pass without question, as they always did.

Seaspian opened and closed the doors. Alexandria was dozing lightly in the middle of the bed, taking a midmorning nap. Seaspian slinked over to the crib and gazed inside. For the second time since he had been home, his heart melted. He did not have the heart to do such a terrible task. No, he could never take an innocent's life.

Seaspian held the child in his arms. Mary was a beautiful child, with a single dark curl on the middle of her head and thick eyelashes. Her eyes were brown, like her mother's, but her face strongly resembled Seaspian's. The name had touched the man the instant he heard it. Not only was she named for his mother, she was also named for one of the greatest saints of all time. Her middle name also suited her; magnolias were beautiful and pungent flowers and quite popular in southern Selstar.

Seaspian set the girl down gently in her crib. She was far too sweet to kill. Seaspian kissed her lightly on her chubby cheek and turned to sit on the bed. Alexandria was snoring lightly, some blonde curls over her lips rising and falling as she did so. Her husband smiled softly, chuckling under his breath. He swept away the curls. Her pale face shone in the sunlight, radiating beauty that was almost otherworldly. Seaspian bent down over her. He buried his nose deep within her curls, inhaling. Roses, she once more smelt of roses.

The queen aroused. She grinned when she saw Seaspian over her. Her nightgown fell low on her chest as she raised her arms up. Seaspian felt her soft slim hands around his neck. She smiled like a she-devil, her red lips fixed in a provocative smile. Like any man, Seaspian could not resist and soon succumbed to her wishes.

From then on, Seaspian was jealous of nothing and no one. He loved his wife and his child and knew they loved him in return. Everything was perfect…beautifully perfect.

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Work

Linian awoke before dawn, as she had long accustomed herself to. She yawned slightly, but shook off the sleep easily. From her window she could see that it was a hazy grey morning. No matter. The woman kissed her baby, now a year old, and let him sleep for a bit longer. With a weary air about her, the thin lady took to the study.

Since Thomas' death, Linian had completely taken over the trading business. Luckily, Thomas had kept thorough records of his trading history. He had everything labeled in ordered files. Each city, the year, and the amount and what was traded were listed in neat handwriting on yellowed pieces of parchment.

Linian, with no previous experience on trading businesses, or any kind of business for that matter, stuck with Thomas' previous notes. She did not waver from his instructions whatsoever. If the records said two-hundred-twenty count of oranges to the Krystalite city of Kiev, then she sent that many oranges to the city of Kiev. Linian never deviated from the lists, lest something unfortunate befall her. Linian did as the records said and everything stayed stable.

Even luckier, was the fact that Thomas had stored away some extra money for a rainy day. Linian could afford to pay one maid to keep house clean and dinners running and one butler to organize the delivery teams, on land and on water, for the shipping business.

It was a well-known fact that no noble ever went hungry. Despite this fact, Linian knew better. She was no true noble and she knew it; everyone else knew it as well. Jonathan would be taken care of without a doubt, as the son of a noble and heir to the house, but Linian, now that she had born a son, was less than useless.

However dire and lonely the situation, a snake never went down without a fight. Linian worked as a business person by day, taking care of her small son all the while. At night, she would lay Jonathan down to sleep in the maid's quarters and head out to make some extra money.

It was in the deepest part of night that she would slip out of the house, garbed in a black cloak and an ill-fitting red dress. The easier she could slip off the garb, the less hassle she would deal with all night.

The snake woman walked a ways, barefoot, down the winding alleys of the capital city. She would have to go behind the tavern for business. Not only did the tavern have the most business, but once and awhile she could snag a noble or a rich-to-do.

When she reached the tavern, Linian lowered her black hood and let her wild, fire-colored hair, flow around her thin body freely.

Several drunks thundered out of the tavern all at once. They were all bigger men, with ale-bellies, and the scent of smoke about them. Linian stayed in the shadows of a corner until the last man stumbled out of the doorway. She grabbed him tightly by his thick shoulder.

"Hello, would you like some company?" the witch said pleasantly.

The man smiled dumbly and followed her into a dark alley. Linian smiled; if her looks and charm did not get the men to come, her love potions surely did. Linian knew deep down that she would do anything to keep Jonathan happy and healthy; she would kill herself or sell herself before he ever frowned.

"Come on in sir, I have many more to get to tonight," Linian said wearily.

He did so.

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Peace

Alexandria woke up the next morning with an idea. She shook her husband, who was usually awake before her, awake. Seaspian sat up on his elbows, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had worked until late last night and had not quite caught up on sleep, especially not after the long romp he had with his wife after working.

"We should have a ball in celebration of Mary's birth," Alexandria said excitedly.

"Yes, that could be a good idea," Seaspian agreed groggily.

Alexandria threw off the sheets and ran to her child. Mary had just awoken and was whimpering softly. The queen kissed the girl softly and spun her around. Alexandria threw open the doors to the terrace and stepped out into the sunshine. She held out Mary before her, smiling gaily.

"My little Mary, my sweet little Mary Magnolia, If only the world were as beautiful as you little one. I wake for you every morning, for I love you more than anything. I wish on stars that you grow in love and faith, to become the woman I know you could be. Oh my sweet flower, my singing bird," Alexandria sang in a clear voice.

Seaspian rolled out of bed. He leaned against the door, watching Alexandria sing. Part of him felt jealous that she sang more to the baby than she ever did to him, but he just as quickly remembered that he loved the child as much as she. He went out to his wife, embracing her from behind. The sunshine poured down on the couple and their child.

"I love you; I love you so much," Seaspian said desperately.

Alexandria closed her eyes, savoring the sweet moment.

"As do I my sweet, but for now can you plan the party for our daughter?" Alexandria responded.

Seaspian released her, leaving to change in his quarters. Alexandria prepared herself and her child, unaware that she had slightly bruised her husband. Both met in the Great Hall for breakfast and also to plan their party for the next day. Alexandria selected roses mixed with magnolias to decorate the ballroom; Seaspian picked out various meats and trimmings for the feast. It was going to be a magnificent night, Alexandria just knew it.

It was an easy task planning the party, but Alexandria and Seaspian left the actual preparations to the servants. Alexandria was done with her tasks in the afternoon, spending her lunch in the pleasant company of her roses. Seaspian was in his study once more, trying to organize meetings between embassies from both Krystali and Selstar. It was no easy task arranging such a thing, for people of both countries could not stand each other. Seaspian sighed; if only hatred would not blind people so. Through his glass window, Seaspian could see his wife in the rose garden. As usual, she was singing to her child. Seaspian got up from his chair and tapped on the glass. Alexandria turned from her position in the rose garden to the origin of the noise. She waved to her husband, a warm smile lighting up her face. Seaspian blushed.

Her smile was genuine. It was so genuine that Seaspian tossed down his quill and parchment and joined her outside. She gladly met him, admiring some of her favorite roses at the same time. Alexandria was gazing at an especially huge rose, one in full bloom. Seaspian reached down to pick it, but was pricked. He recoiled, watching drops of ruby blood fall to the ground. Seaspian hissed, softly cursing the flower. He tried again, but was pricked for the second time. Finally, he reached around some of the thorns and grabbed the rose by the stem. The thorns of the rose sunk into his hand. He stuck the rose into Alexandria's hair, glad that she finally had what she had desired.

Alexandria looked disturbed. She set her child down on the bench in the shade. Alexandria Rose grasped her husband's large hand. She wept when she saw the thorns sticking out from his hand. After removing the thorns herself, Alexandria used the bottom of her satin white dress to bandage his hand. Seaspian swept the woman up in his arms. He kissed her sweetly. With the intoxicated sent of roses all around them, Alexandria felt like she was part of a different world. It was a world where she and her husband had no worries, a place where she could raise her perfect child in peace.

Alexandria inhaled deeply. She went over a picked up her child, and then sat on the bench. Alexandria Rose smiled over at the man and patted the seat next to her. Seaspian went over at once, happy that he was still a part of her life.

"I feel as though everything is perfect now," Alexandria said gaily.

"As do I," agreed Seaspian.

"I just do not want to be too happy, for I have a premonition that things are about to go very wrong," Alexandria admitted softly.

"Do not think such dark thoughts my sweet. We are past the hard times now, just look ahead to a brighter future."

Alexandria leaned on her husband's chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace, though looming thoughts boiled just under the surface. Her child had cured her emotions of loneliness and her husband cared for her above all others…so why did she still feel as though something were missing? Then it hit her.

"Seaspian…can we have a son?" asked the queen, not gazing up at him.

Seaspian was shocked to hear such a question. Why on earth would Alexandria ask such a thing?

"Why do you want a son?" Seaspian asked, hoping to glean some information.

"Well only a son can truly take the throne," Alexandria explained.

"By your father's decree, you had to bear a child in a year. Now that you have done so, you are no longer obligated to do anything," Seaspian said fixedly.

"I want a son," Alexandria said firmly.

"Alright, fine, a son it is," Seaspian gave in, grinning.

Alexandria grinned up at him, happy that she had once more got her way. Seaspian loved the sight of her smile, the rose in her blonde hair. She was an angel with a child in her hands. The Queen of the Roses was truly radiant. Seaspian knew that the people of Selstar were very particular about women, practically worshipping the virgins and exiling anyone who was anything else. To Seaspian however, this girl was far more radiant as a mother.

"I know you have work Seaspian, I will see you tonight," Alexandria stood and kissed him sweetly on the bow.

She picked up her darling child, who was babbling from her spot on the bench, and departed.

Seaspian watched her leave, studying her hips as she swished down the marble hall and into the castle. He left the garden some time later, dragging himself back to the study. Once in the study he wrote viciously, glancing out every so often to check if it were almost nightfall.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Seaspian saw that it was indeed dark out. Almost ecstatic, he hurried up to his wife's chambers. For what was a pretty late hour for her, Alexandria was still wide awake.

She was garbed in a silky nightdress with pink ribbons adorning her hair. Seaspian changed into his nightclothes as well before joining her on the bed. Although they had been married for about a year now, Seaspian felt awkward around her sometimes. Alexandria felt the same. Even though they were a married couple, there was so much they did not know about each other. Still, they agreed on one thing: Mary was an absolute gift, nothing could ever be better than her.

Alexandria touched Seaspian's chest lightly with her fingertips. Seaspian shivered; he could feel her nails and fingertips. He felt a soft kiss on his neck. Seaspian reached out, his hand gripping her hip. There was a rustling of the nightdress. The moon was new this night and there was no light streaming through the window. Mary slept softly in her bed.

Alexandria whimpered sweetly. Seaspian pushed further, encouraged by her little noise. Finally it ended, and Alexandria was left to dream sweetly. Seaspian gathered her in his arms, inhaling her rosy scent. Alexandria licked his forearm; it still tasted of salt after all this time. Ironically, both fell asleep at the same time…and dreamed the same dream.

_An angel flew high above the rose garden. She was a fair-haired faerie with white wings and pale skin. The angel dragged her hands across the sky, creating fluffy white clouds. The birds sang and everything was happy. Then the sky grew dark and a storm formed. Ominous clouds filled the sky as lightning flashed and thunder roared. The angel screamed as lighting struck and seared her wings. Fire consumed her, sending her plummeting below the earth. _

_ A demon girl with fiery red hair laughed then. Her hollow voice echoed off of the skies; her venomous laugh was like a poison to the earth. The angel looked helplessly up at the demon, with only pity in her eyes. The demon hissed and recoiled upon seeing that the angel would not fight her. She then transformed into a snake with gleaming green eyes. The demon struck._

_ Then a spirit, one made of the winds of the world, swept upon the demon. She kissed the brow of the demon, while slowly consuming her. The wind encircled the demon, the air degrading the demon. Finally, the evil was just a pile of ashes and the world was once again at peace…_

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Party

Alexandria was awakened by a servant this morning. Seaspian was apparently already up and ready, but had chosen to work this morning instead of waiting up for his wife. Alexandria had the young maid help her get the corset on and the hoopskirt. She then chose a pale pink dress to put on over all of her under dressings.

It was a low-cut neckline dress with puffy sleeves and a big ball gown skirt. Translucent pink sashes were tied around the dress, so that her skin was not completely bare. Alexandria wore golden jewelry and a gold tiara with rose quartz. Her hair was partly tied up and partly left down, with ribbons tied helter-skelter. It was odd for her to wear such a childish dress, even though she was only seventeen. After all, she was a mother and wife.

Alexandria garbed her child in a cute blue dress and ribbons. They went together, Alexandria carrying Mary, to the study were Seaspian was working. She found him at his desk, bent over papers. Today he was dressed in a green suit with gold trimmings and plenty of metals adorning his breast. His cape was a red color and was swept to his left shoulder. Although Alexandria could not see it, she guaranteed he was wearing his sword. She was pleased to see that his hair was tied back into a ponytail, the same way it was when they first met.

"Come dear, it is time for the party," Alexandria said, child in tow.

Seaspian gazed up, first at her and then out the window. When he saw that it was already past midday he nodded. The man stood up and joined his wife and little child at the doorway, pausing to gaze at her beauty. Alexandria giggled and tiptoed up to him to kiss him on the chin. Seaspian laughed at her and said:

"What a young-looking dress."

"Just because I am a mother does not mean I am an old maid," Alexandria said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Seaspian nodded, still staring down.

"I can see that," he commented.

Alexandria pulled up the neckline of her dress, rolled her eyes, and took him by the arm. Together they walked down the white marble hallways. Usually they both ignored their surroundings, preferring to gaze straight ahead. Today, however, was different.

Today they gazed at the perfectly carved columns and the glass windows. The garden was lit with sunlight, which both could see through the huge windows which were evenly spaced down the hall. Alexandria and Seaspian entered the main hall, with its lofty dome and gilded arches, only to turn and enter the doors to the Great Hall.

Both strode up to their thrones overlooking the entire Great Hall. Seaspian gave a small wave to a pair of guards standing in front of the doors to the courtyard. The guards nodded and did so. Within moments, nobles and high ranking aristocrats alike burst in. All of the people wore their best attire and none were too humble as to not show it off. Alexandria laughed to herself; all of the people here wished they could be royalty, but that was a foolish dream. Royals are born royal.

With a quick wave of her hand, Alexandria greeted the party guests and went up to the thrones where she sat with her husband, little Mary in a crib next to her.

The party was a ball, Alexandria's favorite kind of party. About midway through, soft music sounded. Alexandria stood up and grabbed her perplexed husband's hand. Seaspian stood as well, gulping. The royal pair made their way down to the floor, which had been partly cleared for them. Alexandria bowed to her husband, who bowed in turn. Seaspian then took Alexandria's waist as she picked up the ends of her skirt. Together they meandered through a slow waltz.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Seaspian softly.

Alexandria laughed demurely.

"This is customary. I did not tell you because I know you are afraid of dancing," Alexandria explained.

"And how does this help!" protested the man.

Alexandria shrugged softly, just before a wicked smile formed on her face.

"You are doing well darling," she complimented.

It was true. His foot placement was spot on and it looked as if he were actually leading her instead of the other way around. Alexandria let herself relax and enjoy the closeness of the dance. Seaspian did the same. Both felt they were the only two in the crowd. Alexandria swirled and contorted, her gracefully body moving in time to the music. Seaspian commanded the floor with his lion-like prowess. Soon the dance was over and both returned to their thrones and their child.

From her perch over the Great Hall Alexandria could see everyone, including a pair she had not invited. Linian was present. She was clad in a tight, grey dress with no trimmings and watching a small boy with golden curls run amuck. Alexandria Rose sneered; that had to be her child Jonathan.

The festivities lasted through the night and into wee hours of the morning. Alexandria excused herself before sunrise to go and take care of her child. Seaspian remained to clear out the drunken masses from the Great Hall. One person lingered, refusing to leave. Seaspian approached her to try and shoo him out, but was all too shocked when he saw who the woman was.

"Linian!" Seaspian stuttered in awe shock.

The woman nodded; her face was pitched and angry.

"That is Duchess of Preous to you, your highness," Linian said, voice full of contempt.

"Whatever. You were my whore all those years ago and you whored your way into the duchess title. Why should I show any kindness or pity towards you?" Seaspian responded, chin raised high.

"Yes, I am a witch and a whore. But so what? I loved you then and I loved you when I married and produced for Thomas. I did what I had to do. I still do, for I have little Jonathan to care for. I would do anything for him," said the witch, grasping Jonathan in her hands.

"I never loved you. I do not care for your safety or happiness. You are a horrid woman and deserving of all the evils life brings upon you."

"I will kill you yet," swore Linian.

"Guards please escort this drunk outside," were Seaspian's parting words to the noble.

Seaspian went to sleep next to his wife that night. She lay softly beside him, breathing lightly. Mary was snug in her crib, cooing like a baby bird. Seaspian smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the low light of the waxing moon.

Not long ago, he was but twenty-and-one seasons old, detesting marriage and the like. Now, however, he was going on twenty-and-three, with all prospects on his side. Things were finally looking up. His father, that brutal murder, was dead and gone; his kingdom was enjoying prosperity and peace; and his wife and daughter were completely blissful. What more could a man want?

Chapter Sixty: The End of the First

_The garden was enjoying a time of true peace. The lion guarded it, according to the maker's wishes. The lion, with his rippling tan coat and glistening blue eyes, would often wander the garden to make sure everything was just so. He spent the most time with the roses. _

_ The rose was happy to be back in the garden and bloomed to her fullest. The petals were white as snow and smelled of morning freshness. The lion would fertilize them from time to time and the roses would turn a light pink and flourish._

_ The magnolia tree was by the pond in the garden. It was strong and healthy looking, with deep pink blooms. It flowered continuously under the warm sunlight. The maker loved this tree, but he pitied it as well. For some reason he could not quite explain, he felt that this tree would suffer. Still, he did what he could to love it and nurture it._

_ All was well in the garden. The plants were blooming, the lion was content, and the maker took care of them all._

_ A baby snake was asleep in the garden…but no one paid any attention to it._


End file.
